Together
by GinnyPotter365
Summary: My AU version of Harry and Ginny's lives, and Ron and Hermione's lives.What happens when you get married young?What happens when the least expected accours very quickly?How do you really live happily ever after?Read and find out!First Fic.HPGW/RWHG.R&R!
1. The Last Horcrux

**D****isclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or else I would not be at my computer typing, I would be tanning in the Bahamas. DUH! (LOL) Oh and, this story will not really follow book number 7. Why, because I said so! Actually, because I wrote the plot before the seventh book came out and didn't feel like changing a few little details.**

The chains clinked as metal slid across metal. They slowly untwined from the bars, allowing Harry push the gates open and impatiently stride across the Hogwarts grounds, Ron and Hermione hurrying alongside him. Their robes billowed behind them as they rushed up the hill, down the path, past the Whopping Willow, Hagrid's hut and the Lake. As they past the lake a large form bobbed to the surface, but none of them stopped to investigate –all were to intent upon their mission to care. As the doors of the castle became clear Harry quickened his pace.

He turned to Hermione who silently walked up to the door. She started tapping it with her wand and after a few minutes they heard the bars on the other side of the door moving out of the way.

"How did you do that?" Ron said admiringly.

"Oh Ronald, how many times will you ask me that?"

"Until you tell me how you do that. Hey, Harry, WAIT!" Ron called after Harry as he had started across the Great Hall.

Harry froze rigidly as the other two caught up to him. While waiting for the others to reach him, he relaxed for the briefest moment, soaking in his surroundings. Two years. Yet nothing seemed changed. Hogwarts relaxed him.

He cast an appreciative eye over the Grand Staircase, valuing its beautiful carvings and exquisite design fully for the first time. The ceiling arched gracefully high above them and the doors to the Great Hall had never looked more impressive and welcoming to him. Harry closed his eyes and took a breath. How wonderful it was to back!

Ron and Hermione reached him, cutting his reunion with his home short. Sighing in slight disappointment, Harry opened his eyes and looked into their worried eyes. "Almost there." He said.

They nodded, faces still white.

Before they could continue they heard quick steps in their direction. Harry, going paler, if that was possible, whipped the invisibility cloak over the three of them just as a wand tip flared to life ten feet from them.

"Who's there?" questioned Tonks anxiously, hair in a shaggy black bob. "Show your self."

"All right, Tonks," said Harry. Hermione gasped and Ron said 'Blimey' as Harry pulled the cloak of all of them. "Wotcher."

"HARRY! RON! HERMIONE! WHAT THE BLOODY-"

"Tonks, shhhhhh." Hermione said, rushing forward and placing a comforting hand on Tonk's arm and shoulder.

Yanking her out of Hermione's reach, Tonks began to yell a the trio. "SHHHHHH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHHHHHHH? YOU HAVE ALL BEEN GONE FOR NEARLY TWO YEARS AND THEN YOU SUDDENLY APPEAR OUT OF THIN AIR, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, NONE THE LESS, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO SHHHHH? MOLLY HAS BEEN SOBBING HER EYES OUT FOR THE PAST YEAR AND A HALF THINKING YOU WERE ALL DEAD!"

Ron scuffed his toe guilty on the marble floor in which Harry joined him.

Guilt churning in his stomach, Harry sighed. "We have to keep going, Tonks." He answered, knowing that there was penalty of guilt in store for him. He would have to take it all later. "We'll talk later." Chest burning with emotion, Harry spun around and headed over to the Grand Staircase.

"What do you mean – you don't have time for this?! After nearly frightening me to death, you at least owe me and explanation!" Tonks hollered after Harry and Ron's retreating backs. She was now getting quite hoarse.

"Here, Tonks, _I'll_ explain it all." relented Hermione, also feeling pangs of remorse.

"Start from the beginning and don't leave _anything_ out." Tonk's demanded.

"Fine. Well, after Bill and Fleur's wedding we left to look for Voldemort's-" Tonk's squawked "Horcruxes."

"Horcruxes?" Tonks questioned.

"Objects with pieces of Voldemort's soul encased within them."

Tonks tripped over an ornate vase upon hearing this information, causing it to shatter into thousands of little pieces. As she fell her wand flew out of her hand, flashing many portraits with light causing them to wake and poking a portrait of a portly duke eating a roast lamb off a gold plate in the eye.

"Ouch! Old on to your vand better wittle Mizzy!" He demanded.

"Oh, sod it," Tonks muttered and as she picked up her wand. "Hermonie," Tonks continued "did you say his-"

"Yes, his soul," Hermione continued before Tonks could interrupt. "Dumbledore believed-"

"Dumbledore?" 

"Yes, DUMBLEDORE! Now, stop interrupting!" Hermione shouted exasperatedly.

"Sorry." Tonks muttered, abashed.

"It's okay Tonks. Just stop interrupting me. Where was I? Oh, yes. Dumbledore believed that there were seven Horcruxes and a three had all ready been destroyed. We needed to find four more.

"The first one we found belonged to Ravenclaw. It was a beautiful black, raven feather pen with a raven's claw as the tip. It really was beautiful. We had found it buried in the rubble of the hearth in the manor where Voldemort's father had lived while he was still alive. Then we found Hufflepuff cup. It was incased in the wardrobe in the orphanage where Voldemort grew up. After that, the Death Eaters found us." Here Hermione gave a shiver. "We battled for an hour before we got away. During the battle Harry killed the sixth Horcrux, Nagini-Voldemort's pet snake. That was good, but Ron got hit with the Sectumepra spell. He lost a lot of blood. Almost enough for Mrs. Weasely's tears." Then Hermonie stopped, remembering that night. She had patched up Ron a best she could, but she and Harry did not have much hope that he would survive. Harry had gone out for a fly on his Firebolt to help him to keep his nerves under control but Hermonie could not bring herself to leave Ron's side. She was sobbing, kneeling on the ground next to him, when he opened his eyes and muttered limply 'Hermione wasz goin' on?' Hermonie had been so relived that she cried 'RON!' and impulsively kissed him on the lips. Suddenly, realizing what she was doing, she pulled away, flustered. But Ron weakly raised his arms and placed his hands on her face to pull her in silently.

Tonks, not noticing her face said impatiently, "So why are you here?"

"Wha?" said Hermione pulled out of her reverie. "Oh, ya. Were here because Harry has figured what the last Horcrux is, and it is here."

"Wha…wha….whaaa… WHAT!" Tonks spluttered. "What do you mean **it is here**?"

"I mean its here." said Hermione, sounding almost bored.

Then they turned the corner to see Harry hopping on one foot yelling 'Cockroach Cluster' and Ron swearing at the motionless gargoyle.

"Boys." Hermione muttered as Tonks walked up to them and said "Do you really think that Professor McGonagall would really have a candy name as her password?"

"Well, what is it then?" Harry questioned heatedly.

Tonks walked up to the statue and said "Mutatio."

The statue sprang aside and Harry leapt inside followed by Ron and Hermione, Tonks bringing up the rear. They ran up the stairs and Harry burst through the door.

The office had changed. The structure had not been altered a bit, but the content was changed. There were no spindly table with intricate instruments, but a sturdy mahogany table piled high with issues of '_Transfiguration Today' _and **The Daily Prophet.** Therewere considerably less books lining the walls and there was no phoenix next to the desk. Instead there was a brass candle holder that was shining light on a shocked Professor McGonagall.

"POTTER, WEASLY, GRANGER!" she screeched.

Harry, ignoring her, strode over to the mahogany bookcase and pulled off the Sorting Hat.

"Are you a Horcrux of Voldemort?" Harry asked into dead silence that was the hat's answer. "Are you a Horcrux?" he asked again, more heatedly.

A small smile appeared on the rip in the hat that served as a mouth. It opened up its mouth and started to sing:

_Am I a Horcrux you ask?_

_I will answer that in song._

_A thousand or more ago,_

_When I was newly sown,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from Glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, _

_Shrewd Slytherin from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, _

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers _

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders,_

_Formed their own house, for each had different virtues, _

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the braves were,_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest,_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission, _

_And power-hungry Slytherin _

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide,_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones,_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_`Twas Gryffindor who found the way, _

_He whipped me off his head,_

_And that tis the line a young boy repeated to me,_

_As I had sung it to him at the feast,_

_He asked if it `twas true,_

_Was I really once Bold Grffyndors?_

_I sung the line, smiled wide _

_And answered affirmative_

"What is going on?" demanded a very confused McGonagall.

"It all means is that the hat is a Horcrux." Harry whispered quietly.

"How do we destroy it?" Ron asked.

"Destroy the Sorting Hat?" gasped McGonagall. "Now, why on earth would you want to do that?"

Tonks leaned over the desk to answer her, saving Hermione from having them from having to explain all over again while the three of them clustered around the now immobile hat.

"What protection do you think is on it, Mate?" Ron queried.

They all stood there for a minute and listened to McGonagall's exclamatory gasps behind them.

Suddenly Hermione gasped "Oh, don't you see? _ We've already gotten through the protection._"

Harry and Ron gaped at her. "What?" they said in unison.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" they continued to stare at her so she continued, "Voldemort would have thought that the protection around Hogwarts and it being in the Headmasters Office would be enough protection; that and the fact that it was the Sorting Hat would keep it above suspicion."

"Wow." Ron said admiringly "You really are amazing, you know that Hermonie?"

Hermonie just smiled bashfully.

Harry ignored them staring at the hat, trying to figure out how bets to destroy it.

"Hermione" he said suddenly, "I need you to set it on fire."

She nodded, raising her wand. She muttered the spell and they all watched as the fire issued out of her wand and the Sorting Hat reflected it. Hermione stopped before the fire hit any of Professor McGonagall's books or any of the portraits, who were now all watching intently, especially the one of Albus Dumbledore.

Everyone stared at Harry, waiting for a reaction. Several moments of silence ensued then Harry's face lifted. He said, placing the hat on the table next to them "Ron, Hermione. On the count of three, we all cast the fire charm at the hat. One.. Two… THREE!" he shouted. They all shot the spell at the hat. At first it resisted but slowly the fire crept closer and closer to the hat until it caused the hat to erupt in flame, scorching the table.

Suddenly a pain shot through Harry scar. It came again and this time did not go away. It blinded him and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Harry!"

"Mate, what's going on!"

"Potter, Potter. What's going on?"

"Harry what happening?"

"He knows." Harry gasped than his head hit the floor.

**Soooooooo, What did you think? I' m sorry that Ginny is not in this chapter. I don't think she'll be in the next either. Sorry! I feel that I have to put in these chapters, and if she is not in the third she WILL be in the fourth. So. Please, please, **_**please**_** review. This is my first Fan Fiction writing so please give me some constructive criticism but please be nice!**


	2. The Final Battle

Well, here you go

**Well, here you go. The Final Battle. Hope you like it.**

"Harry, wake up." Harry felt a blow to his head.

"Don't hit him Ron!" Harry heard Hermione's voice say reproachfully.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Weasley, Granger, stop your bickering. Nymphadora, help me br-." 

"Don't call me Nymphadora-"

"Fine. _Tonks_ please help me bring Potter to the Hospital wing."

"Professor, he doesn't need the Hospital Wing!" Hermione cried.

"Nonsense Miss Granger, look at him."

Harry gritted his teeth and screwed up his eyes against the pain. Now he needed Occlumency. Suddenly he was furious with himself. Why hadn't he been practicing while they were looking for the Horcruxes? Dumbledore had told him that it was important, and Dumbledore had never been wrong before so, why hadn't he listened to him? 'Well this is the end.' he thought. At least I can see my parents now. And Sirius. And Dumbledore. Then suddenly the faces of those four people burst into his mind and his head suddenly cleared. For a split second he thought that it was his hatred for Voldemort that cleared his mind but then realized that the feeling that was coursing through him was nothing like hate. It was love. Love was what he needed to do Occlumency, not absence feeling, but love.

Harry suddenly stood up. Hermione gasped.

"Ron, Hermione. We have to go out to the grounds now. Voldemort's coming."

The three of them headed towards the door but McGonagall called them back.

"And what do you mean to do?"

"Fight Voldemort!"

"And how do you expect to do that with just the three of you?"

Harry sighed and turned around, "Well figure it out."

"Harry," Hermione said "Professor McGonagall is right; the three of us won't stand a chance against Vol-"

"Say, You-Know-Who, will you." demand Ron.

"demot and twenty or so Death Eaters."

"Who do you propose helps us?" Harry asked, still facing the door.

"Potter, do you really think that you three are the only people in this building that can perform magic?"

Harry turned around and said, "No. I can't anyone else put themselves in dang-"

"Oh just stop it Harry! You can't protect everybody!" Hermione yelled at him, face red.

"FINE!" Harry bellowed "JUST HURRY UP WILL YOU!"

"Tonks, I need you round up all the Aurors and I shall awake all the professors and brief them on the situation."

Tonks nodded and walked out the door followed by McGonagall.

"Ron, Hermione. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall." Harry said, thinking hard, coming to a decision and tearing out of the room.

"Mate. Wait where are you-" Ron called after him.

Harry tore down the stairs, past the Marble Staircase and too the third floor. He skidded to a halt gasping for breath in front of a portrait that showed a tall and balding wizard holding a trowel, asleep.

"Hey," he gasped, "wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" he finally yelled.

"What." he snapped back, not happy to be woken up in the middle of the night out of a sound slumber. "And would it kill you to say please?"

"Open up."

"Password?"

"Password! How am I supposed to know the password! I have never been in here before!"

"I still need the password." 

"Fine! Venmous Tentacula! Mimblus Mibletonia! Snargle Pod!"

"You are merely listing magical plats!"

"Oh course! What else would he have as a password?!"

"I still need the password."

"Arrrrrrrg! Bubertuber puss! Mandrakes!"

"Correct." he said and then swung forward.

"Finally!" Harry exclaimed in relief.

He leapt through the newly opened hole in the wall into the small and green room. It had a dieing fire on one side and a small couch in front of it. The room was filled with plants and there was a door on the opposite wall of the fire place.

Harry walked over to it and pulled it open. The room he was looking at was small, and green again. There was a small wooden box in the corner with its top askew. Harry could see it was filled with old candy wrappers. There was a bed in the middle of the room with a bedside table next to it. A Mimbleius Mimbletonia sat upon it. He strode over to the bed as shook the figure laying upon it.

"Neville, Neville, wake up." Harry hissed.

"Whaaa…no. Five more minutes Gran." he said and then rolled over.

"Neville. It isn't your Gran. Now wake up." Harry whispered urgently.

"Waaa." Neville rolled over and opened his eyes. "HAR-" He started to yell but Harry covered his mouth and said "Grab your wand and come with me."

Neville grabbed his wand and followed his private common room.

Before Harry could say anything, Neville asked, "How did you find me? What are you doing here?"

"I saw in a Daily Prophet that you had been made Professor Sprouts student teacher. This was the most likely place for your quarters." He said quickly. "Neville," he continued as Neville showed signs of interruption, "their will be time for questions later, I hope, but I will answer them then. Right now I need to talk and ask you a question. Neville, Lord Voldemort is coming to Hogwarts with his Death Eaters as we speak." Neville looked shell shocked but Harry plowed on, knowing that they were burning through time fast. "And I want you to help us fight them."

Neville's mouth fell open and then asked "But why?"

"Well, I figured that where Voldemort goes his Death Eaters go and with the Death Eaters comes-"

"Bellatrix Lastrange." Neville finished. "Let's go Harry."

Neville burst through the portrait and started down the hall, Harry following close behind.

They sprinted all the way to Entrance Hall, which was now full of people. Harry and Neville squeezed past Lupin and Kinsley Shakelbolt who were talking to Tonks, and Professor McGonagall who was conversing in whispers to Professor Flitwick.

"Hey." Harry said to Ron and Hermione as they walked up to them.

"Oh Harry! There you are! Where did you go?" Hermione said worridly.

"I went-"

"Neville!" Ron interrupted, suddenly spotting him lurking behind Harry, "What are you doing here!" 

"I got him from his room. That's where I went."

"But why-" Hermione started, but Harry cut her off.

"I want him to help us fight."

Ron and Hermione stared at him, completely flabbergasted.

Before Harry could explain any further his scar started to prickle and Voldemort's face swam before him.

"Come out, Harry Potter. I'm waiting. I'm right outside. Come Harry. Or let Hogwarts suffer."

There was suddenly a banging on the door and they could hear many voices outside, yelling spells that was causing the door to shake and tremble.

'Its time.' Harry thought.

"EVERYONE!" he yelled. Everyone turned to face him. Most, seeing him for the first time in two years looked shocked. But Tonks, McGonagall and a few others who had been told that Harry, Ron and Hermione were here, just looked nervous and resolute at the same time.

"As you can tell, from the shouts and spells hitting the door at the moment, Lord Voldemort," a collective shudder went through the hall "and his Death Eater have arrived. I wish you all luck, I hope to see-" here Harry stopped, the not in his throat making it to painful to speak. He recovered and went on. "Anyway. Good-"

The door burst. The spells continued to shoot at them and they could hear Voldemort yelling, "Leave Harry Potter! He is mine!"

Harry ran in to the battle, followed immediately by Ron, Hermione and Neville. Ron and Hermione immediately were caught in battle with Yaxley and Grayback. Neville ran after Harry. They dodged and deflected spells as they ran through the battle. Suddenly Neville turned and ran to the right, as if following someone. Harry kept running, trying to find Voldemort.

"Harry." the voice rang out inside Harry's head, horribly familiar. "Come to the back, I'm waiting for you. Come and greet your death."

Harry ran to the outskirts of the battle. As he did so he saw Hagrid, caught in tight battle with Narcissa Malfoy. A spell shot out of Hagrid's umbrella and Narcissa fell to the ground, her cry unheard by anyone over the ruckus of the scene.

Hagrid turned around spotted Harry and yelled, "Go get im Harry! I know you can do it!" then turned around to battle another Death Eater.

Harry ran to the back of the battle, near the Forbidden Forest, and then stopped. Where was Lord Voldemort?

Suddenly a beam of green light shot at Harry from the sky. He dodged it just in time, and it left a small crater just where he had been staring. He looked up to see Lord Voldemort flying straight at him through the air shooting spells left and right. Harry started shooting his own spells up into the sky, which Voldemort easily dodged. Lord Voldemort landed as they continued to battle.

Half and hour later, they were still locked in battle. Many on both sides had fallen, but both were still fighting. Another beam of green light missed Harry by millimeters, hitting the Whopping Willow and causing it to burst into flames. "You can't dodge forever Potter!" Voldemort yelled. He shot another killing curse Harry that shot just above his head, singing his hair. The curse kept flying, and as Harry saw where it was headed he screamed, "HAGRID WATCH OUT!" Hagrid did not hear him, however and the curse flew straight at him, hitting him in the arm as he raised it too shoot another spell out of his umbrella. Harry saw, as if in slow motion, Hagrid's arm fall as he hurtled towards the ground. Hagrid hit the ground with such force that the ground trembled.

Greif tore at Harry, clawing away at his insides, tearing him apart. First his parents, then Sirius, then Dumbledore now Hagrid. He spun around, to face Voldemort, hatred coursing through him. Hatred that consumed him and filled his every fiber.

"AVADA KEDVRA!" Harry bellowed, his voice so loud it tore at his throat. A sound like a gun shot sounded around the grounds as a thin green beam shot out of Harry's wand. Everyone stopped to watch as the curse flew threw the air and hit Voldemort straight in the chest. A look of complete shock appeared on his face, mingled with fear. Then, the shell of Lord Voldemort fell and hit the ground.

Screams rent the air. Screams of joy from Dumbledore's army while Death Eaters started scramming in terror. The Death Eaters started running for the gates but everyone else started after them, shooting spells at them and blocking the exits.

Harry ignored all this and stumbled, over with hot eyes, to where Hagrid's body lay. Upon reaching the body, he collapsed onto it, weeping from loss and sheer exhaustion. His whole body was shaking when he felt a hand on his back.

"Harry," Hermione appeared above him.

Harry just continued to sob.

"Harry."

Harry looked up. Hermione was crying too. Tear streaks were all along her cheeks and tears were rolling down her cheeks onto her lap as she kneeled next him. "It'll be fine Harry."

"How can it be fine Hemione? HOW! Hagrid's DEAD Hermione! DEAD!" Then he collapsed again, shaking, sobbing and not believing. It couldn't have happened. It just couldn't. Hagrid could be gone. Hagrid was part of Hogwarts and without him, Hogwarts was just not right.

Ron joined them just then. He slipped his hands into Hermione's and cried silently with them for their lost friend.

**So, there it is. The second chapter of 'Together'. I'm sorry if it was a little rushed and not that realistic. I am not the best at fight scenes and wanted to get this chapter done. Please tell me what you think. Review, **_**review, review!!**_ **I really need you feed back, it really keeps me going!**


	3. Hagrid's Funeral

Here's Hagrid's Funeral, I hope you enjoy reading it

**Here's Hagrid's Funeral, I hope you enjoy reading it! **

"While wild in appearance, he was gentle in spirit. He had a compassion for animals that ……" the man up on the stage was the small, squeaky man that had done Dumbledore's funeral and Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Harry looked around the seats and the people filling them. Hagrid's funeral had not nearly as many people as Dumbledore's had, but all here were truly sorry that he was gone. All of Gryffindor were here, and most of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw too, but only one Slytherin. Draco Malfoy sat in the very back row. He met Harry's gaze, nodded to him then looked away. Harry resumed his scanning of the guests. All staff members were here, all of the Weasleys, including Percy, and Madam Maxime who was shaking silently, head in handkerchief next to him on his right side, with Gwamp's arm around her. Gwamp's seat, which had been specially re-enforced, was still sinking into the ground as the ground around it had turned to mud from Gwamp's tears. Every so often he would give an enormous howl that was so loud that it would cause the preacher to stop speaking until he stopped. All of the centaurs were standing in the back while the mermaids bobbed on the surface of the water. On his right Ron had his arm around Hermione, while she cried silently. Ron was not crying, but his face was gaunt. Harry supposed he looked the same, as he had barely slept for the past three nights. And when he did he slept restfully, always slipping into dreams of Hagrid's face and the Last Battle.

"And now, a very close personal friend of Rubeus Hagrid would like to say a few words. Ladies and Gentlemen, Harry Potter." the small man gave a bow and stepped off the platform as Harry took his place. He stared at the sea of sad faces that faced him. Hermione had offered to help him write and memorize a speech for the occasion, but Harry had declined. What he wanted to say and his feelings for Hagrid, could not be written on paper. Then, he began.

"Thank you all so much for coming," he started, "it means so much to me, and would to Hagrid to if he were he…he…here." he swallowed. "I first met Hagrid about seven years ago, when he came to tell me about Hogwarts. We have been friends ever since. Hagrid has always been there, he was like a Brother meets Father figure to me. He always had confidence in me," his eyes started to feel hot, "when I was in the Trywizard Tournament, and when I was about to face Lord Voldemort. His last words to me were 'Go get im Harry. I know you can do it.' and this was how Hagrid always was. He was there when I first came to Hogwarts, after I faced Voldemort for the second time, when everyone thought I was the Heir of Slytherin, the Trywizard Tournament, after Cedric was killed and Voldemort came back, after Sirius died and we were their for each other when Albus Dumbledore died. He was there for me all those times and everywhere in between" now the tears started rolling down his cheeks, "I know that this is a very short speech for a seven year relationship, but it is impossible to explain all of my memories and feelings for Hagrid. To make my best attempt would take several hours. I will miss Hagrid more than I can explain. So just, thank a lot for coming."

He walked off the stage as the preacher started to finish his sermon. Twenty minutes later Harry, Ron and Hermione were all called up to the stage once again to close the casket. They all took one last look at Hagrid's kind face, his wild beard and his closed eyelids that they new covered warm and friendly beetle black eyes. His beard was twitch up in a way that suggested a smile and he could not have looked more natural in his mole-skin over coat and clutching his cross bow. The large casket closed with an ominous creak and a final sounding clunk.

As is clunked Hermione lost all control and flung her arms around Ron, sobbing into his chest. Ron started to cry into her hair and the tears started to cascade freely down Harry's cheeks. They all stood there crying while the small man next to them announced the end of the funeral. He waved his long, whippy, maple wand and Hagrid's coffin soared up into the air and landed in the pre dug pit that placed him in his pumpkin patch next to his cabin near Aragog's grave. Everybody got out of their seats and started milling around, talking in low voices. Neville walked up to them and whispered, "That was really nice Harry, and it was easy to tell you meant it."

"Thanks Neville. Good job during the battle. You managed to avenge you parents."

"Ya," said Neville, "anyway, got to talk to Luna, bye Harry."

"Bye Neville."

Hermione stood up straight and whipped her nose and eyes. "Oh why didn't you two stop me?" she asked. "I made a complete fool of my self."

"You would have been a little hard to stop." Ron said, "Wana take a walk round the lake Mione?

"Sure." she whispered. They took each others hands and proceeded to walk around the lake.

Harry watched them go, slightly envious. 'They are so perfect.' he thought, forgetting all of their yelling rows in the common room. He continued to watch them, but now with longing. He wished that it could be him that was walking around the lake, holding hand with Ginny.

He tore his eyes away from the pair, and slowly walked over to the smooth mound that now covered Hagrid's grave. At the head of it was a large headstone that read 'Here lies Hagrid, our own BFG. 1935-2007' He sank next to it, feeling all alone. His parents, Sirius, Dumbledore and now Hagrid were gone. Ron and Hermione were an 'item' and he had no one.

"Harry." said a small, quiet voice issuing from above him.

Harry looked up, and there she was. Her red hair was hanging in a beautiful mantel around her face and her brown eyes were sparkling with tears. "Can I join you?"

Harry gave an awkward nod of his head. He was not so sure about how to act around an ex-girlfriend; none the less on you still want to out with. He chanced a glace over at her, and her face was slightly gaunt but few tear streaks lined her face. Harry could tell she was truly sad that Hagrid was gone, even if she had not cried a lot. That was one of the many things that he liked about Ginny, she was not the hysterical type.

"I don't see how Hogwarts can keep running without Hagrid. It seems impossible." Ginny said quietly a few minutes later.

"Ya.". "I….I… I can't really…… really comprehend that he's….. that he's….gone." Harry said, whispering the last word as though it hurt to much to say it any louder.

"Harry," Ginny said. Harry looked up. "Harry I-" she started but was caught off by Ron.

"Hey Mate." He and Hermione joined them on the ground. He shot Harry a look as if to say, "What's going on here?" Harry looked away, full of curiosity. What had Ginny wanted to tell him? Ginny shot a filthy look at Ron and got up, not even bothering to dust off her robes.

"Well, bye Harry." Their eyes met for a moment and then she walked away to talk with Professor McGonagall.

Harry watched her go with a sigh. Her hair seemed to dance even when she was solemn.

"What was going on here any way?" Ron questioned.

Harry ignored him.

"What was going on here?" He questioned again.

"Nothing." Harry said, and admitted it bitterly to him self. Nothing was going on between him and Ginny, as much as he wanted it to.

Ron raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Oh Ron, is this really the right time?" asked Hermione exasperatedly.

Ron opened hid mouth to retort but shut it, deciding that it was probably better to keep it shut and avoid a row.

They sat by Hagrid's buried body for a few more minutes in silence.

"Let's go," Hermione said after a few minutes "there isn't really any point in just sitting here."

They all slowly stood up and brushed off their robes. They lingered for a few minutes and slowly left his body to rest in peace. They walked into the crowed that still remained. Ron and Hermione drifted off to talk to the rest of the Weasleys, but Harry hung back. He didn't really fee like talking to anyone right now save Ron, Hermione and Gin-. Save Ron and Hermione. He didn't want to talk to Ginny; he didn't want to talk to Ginny. He had no idea where that came from.

He started walking towards the lake. He had just spotted Neville walking alone around the lake and he decided that he wouldn't mind talking to Neville. He took a few more steps and stopped. Neville wasn't alone. He was walking around the lake with Luna. Not only was he walking with her, they were holding hands and Luna was giggling, her favorite radish earrings swinging. He backed away a little bit, feeling even lonelier that ever. Everyone seemed to be pairing off before his very eyes, leaving him behind, no room for him in there busy, romance filled, prefect lives.

He turned the bottom fell out of his world. Ginny was there, hugging Dean Thomas in front of everyone.

**What a sad chapter! I practically was sobbing when I wrote Harry's speech! I also cried when I cam up with Hagrid's headstone. Oh, and if you don't know BFG means it means Big Friendly Giant. The BFG is a well known book written by Rohald Dalh. I am **_**sooooooooo**_** incredibly sorry that it took this long to get this really short chapter out. I was sooo busy this week and had major writers block but I **_**could not**_** skip Hagrid's Funeral. Any way, sorry it's so short, but, on the upside, Ginny's in this chapter! Yaaa! Please, **_**please, PLEASE **_**review!! Thinking about you guys' reviews keeps me writing! **


	4. The Burrow

This chapter is called The Burrow, enjoy

**This chapter is called The Burrow; it's pretty long so I hope you enjoy it! I really enjoyed writing it!**

Harry stared at the top of his four poster bed. Ron mumbled in his sleep and Harry sighed. It was two days after Hagrid's funeral, but they were still at Hogwarts. They were going to go the Burrow after the funeral, but Harry told the others he couldn't bare leaving Hagrid. There was also another reason he didn't want go to the Burrow, Ginny. He had been stupid, he told himself. He had been gone for two years. He couldn't have expected Ginny to wait for him; it was a stupid thing to even consider. But, he had to admit it to himself; he had never quite given up that hope in the very back of his brain.

He rolled over and tried to fall back a sleep. After a few minutes he got out of bed and walked over to the water pitcher. He got a drink of water then got dressed. He went downstairs and sat down in his favorite armchair. Crookshanks jumped up onto his lap purring. He petted him absentmindedly, trying not to think of Ginny. A few minutes later Hermione came downstairs. They sat in silence as Crookshanks transferred himself to her lap. Five minutes later Ron came down, rubbing his eyes. He slumped down in the arm chair next to Hermione.

Three minutes later Ron broke the silence.

"Harry."

Harry looked up.

"Harry, I know you want to stay with Hagrid but…..well….Harry I really need to be with my family. I haven't seen them in two years."

"Two years? I haven't seen mine in 18." he said hollowly.

Ron looked horrified. "Harry, mate. I'm sorry. I didn't, I mean…"

"Save your breath. I don't want to hear it."

"What so you mean 'save your breath'!"

Harry didn't answer him.

"Harry-" Ron started but Hermione cut him off tearfully.

"Oh just stop it both of you! Lord Voldemort is gone and we are all still arguing! We have been fighting for peace haven't we? Let's try to have some!"

Ron and Harry stared at the ground, abashed.

"Sorry Ron, I didn't mean. You know-"

"Ya. I… Mate. No offence..."

"Ya."

"Well, now that we've stopped arguing. Harry, I really think that we should go to the Burrow." Hermione said quietly.

Harry remained silent.

"Harry," Hermione said calmly, "I know that you want to stay with Hagrid, we all do; but, Harry, we can't spend the rest of our lives here. The teachers are all gone and the House Elves deserve a break. They deserve more than a break actually, but for now I'll settle for a work break."

Harry thought quickly but could not find a strong argument for this.

"Fine." he muttered.

"Great." Hermione said, clapping her hands, "If we all start packing now we can leave by 10:00!" With that she rushed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Ron watched her go, and Harry shook his head.

**Two Hours Later**

"Ron!" Hermione yelled up the stairs "Hurry up! What's taking you so long?"

"Sorry!" Ron's voice called up from upstairs. Five seconds later he came running down the stairs, luggage less.

"Ron," Hermione said exasperatedly, "Don't you want your luggage?"

"Oh, ya!" He said. He turned around and started hurtling up the stairs.

Hermione sighed. She raised her wand and called "Accio Ron's Luggage!" There was a loud BANG from up stairs. Ron yelled and ducked. The luggage came flying down the stairs and screeched to a halt by Harry and Hermione's trunk.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted "I had shut the dormitory door!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that? I mean you were heedless enough to forget your stuff!"

"What's that supposed…."

Harry shook his head. He walked up the dormitory stairs. He walked up to the door and inspected the damage. A large square hole was right in the very center. He raised his wand and muttered 'Repairo' and the strewn wooden pieces of the door flew back into place.

He turned around to head back downstairs but something held him there. This could be his last time at Hogwarts. The thought had not crossed his mind before. He spun around and walked back into the dormitory.

He looked at dresser, window, pitcher and then to the window. He sat down and looked out the window. He had seen Sirius here, walking with Crookshanks. He had thought him the Grim then but still…. He got up and walked up to his four poster bed. He sunk upon it and lay down. This had been his bed for six years. He had never appreciated how comforting, how secure he felt until now. He had opened his first Christmas presents in 10 years here, gotten his favorite socks from Dobby. So many memories were in this room. How could he leave?

"Harry!"

He could hear Hermione's voice issuing from below, but ignored it.

"HARRY!" Hermione was roundly pissed off now, and Harry could not ignore her any longer. He got up and move across the room lethargically. As he opened the door, he turned around and took one last look at the room.

"**HARRY!**"

He took on last look at his four-poster bed then walked down the stairs.

"What were you doing?" Hermione demanded.

"Fixing the door." Harry said.

"And why did it take so long?"

"I-"

"Never mind." she snapped. He snatched up her wand, made their luggage float ahead of them and stalked away.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron, who shut his eyes, raised his hands and shook his head. Then they started after Hermione before she could yell at them again.

They stood in front of Honeydukes in the blazing sun. Hermione thrust her wand into the air and suddenly with a large BANG a large, incredibly purple bus materialized in front of them.

A pale boy, with large ears of 22 years of age jumped out of the bus and started to recite "Welcome to the Knight-"

"We _know_." Hermione said. She pushed Stan aside and proceeded to walk to the top floor of the bus.

Stan looked after her. "What's got er wand in a knot?"

"Nothin." Ron muttered. He then shoved himself on to the bus.

Stan turned around and saw who was left standing on the pavement.

"Arry Potter!" He shouted "Ern, come ere, come ere Ern. Look at who's ere. It's Arry Potter!"

"Hi Stan." Harry said.

Acutely aware of the fact that Stan was goggling at him, he caused the luggage to levitate into the bus as it was clear that San wouldn't; he was to busy staring at Harry. He walked onto the crowed bus followed by Stan. He started to look for a seat when he heard the excited voice of Stan behind him. "Ere Arry. You can sit right ere hind Ern."

Harry wanted to find Ron or Hermione, but could not think of an excuse to do so without being rude and it was much crowed on the bus today, so he stored their luggage in the over head compartment. He took his seat and the bus took off with a bang. He was pushed back into the splotchy purple and orange velvet seat underneath him.

They appeared in the middle of the country. They sped across the road, past cow pastures and caused a farm house to jump aside.

Stan was still staring at Harry. Harry was uncomfortably reminded of the time he bought his wand. Mr. Ollivander has also stared at him, grantedly with interest rather than reverence. It was getting tiring so he looked at Stan expectantly.

"Wow Arry. I really can't elive you did it. You really defeated You-know-ou!"

"Ya." He said.

"I mean, it only took o two ears to defeat im. Last time e had power fr bout leven didn't e?"

"Yep." Harry replied as the bus suddenly changed from the countryside to the city. Stan continued to talk but Harry tuned him out and his thoughts turned to, no matter how hard he tried to stop them, Ginny.

'What will it be like,' he thought 'to live in the same house after two years? She probably won't even notice me in the house, she'll be to busy thinking about Dean.'

A splattering on the floor above them interrupted his thoughts and Stan's talk. A man roared with disgust as it happened.

"Oh. I better go check on Madam Marsh; it sounds like she isn't feeling her best." Stan said. He got up to check on Madam Marsh and Harry turned to face the window again.

**Ginny**

Ginny yawned and rolled over in her bed. Light was streaming in through the window and it was 9:30, but she wanted five more minutes of sleep. She shut her eyes and as she was drifting off, the delicious smell of bacon hit her nose. 'Mmmmmmmmm' she thought. She continued at her attempt at more sleep though, knowing that breakfast would be hot and waiting when she was ready. Two minutes later Mr. Weasley opened her door.

"Ginny, breakfast."

"Urrrrrrrrrg!" Ginny said.

Mr. Weasley flipped on her bedroom lights.

"URRRRRRRG!" Ginny yelled and buried her head in the pillows heaped on her bed.

"Five minutes Ginny." he said and shut her door.

Seven minutes later Ginny stumbled into the kitchen with serious bed head and sleepy eyes.

"Morning Ginny." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mmmmm." Ginny said.

She sat down at the table. In front of her was a heaping plate of eggs, pancakes, bacon and buttered toast.

"We have some news for you!" Mrs. Weasley beamed.

"Ya?" she wondered sleepily if Flur was pregnant.

"Ron, Harry and Hermione are coming here today!" she yelled.

"They are?!" Ginny yelled, now awake.

"I know, isn't it so exciting! Now hurry up, eat and get dressed, I need help with the cleaning!"

Ginny got up in a daze without eating anything and stumbled up the stairs. She reached her bedroom, opened the door, walked across her room and slumped on her bed. Her mind was spinning. She had seen him at Hagrid's funeral yes, but the grief at Hagrid's death had driven out all other emotions and left no room for thought. What was going to happen? How long were they going to stay?

She got off her bed and walked over to the closet. She flipped on the light and looked around. Ten minutes later she emerged in a pair of dark jeans and a tight brown, thick strap, low cut tank-top. 'Only because it is always nice to look cute.' she told herself. She put on a silver chain around her neck that had a silver heart locket hanging from it. She went into the bathroom, flossed and brushed her teeth, went to the bathroom and washed her face. For the next twenty minutes she experimented with her hair. In the end she ended up wearing it down with a small pony-tail resting on the top of the rest of her hair. She swiped some shimmery lip-gloss, a sprits of Vera Wang perfume and walked back into her room. 'I did all of that only because I like to look nice.' she thought 'I'm not, repeat **not** expecting Harry to have waited for me. He is probably seeing a beautiful vela girl right now. In fact, I know he is.'

She checked her clock, 10:25. She walked over and made her bed. She checked her clock again, 10:30 on the dot. She looked out her window just in time to see a large, insanely purple bus appear in the front yard.

Harry

"Bye Arry! Ope you ride again soon!" Stan yelled after them. He chucked their luggage after them, released Hedwig, Pigwidgen and Crookshankes, banged the door shut and the Night Bus shot off.

"Hermione, can you please get this stuff of me?" Ron said, very annoyed and greatly disgusted. It turned out that that disgusted roar had come from Ron, as Madam Marsh had thrown up on him.

Hermione giggled. "Of course." She pulled her wand out of her pocket and preformed a small movement with her wand, and the sick that was all over Ron's front disappeared. She made another sweeping motion with her wand, which had no apparent result. They stared at her.

"Sanitization Charm." she explained.

Before they could say anything else a lean looking Mrs. Weasley was running across the lawn yelling, "RON, HARRY, HERMIONE! YOU'RE HERE!" She reached them, grabbed hold of Ron and started sobbing.

"Mum. Get of me. Mum, your acting like you didn't see us just two days ago!"

"Oh, but Ronnie." She sobbed. "We couldn't greet each other properly at a funeral!" she continued to cry.

Harry found it hard to look at Mrs. Weasley. She was as thin as Hermione and her face was covered with lines. He felt so guilty to have pushed her to this.

"Harry, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked, mopping her eyes.

"Ya. It's just really great to see you Mrs. Weasley."

"It's great to see you to Harry."

As Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry and then Hermione as Mr. Weasley walked out of the Burrow and over them.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione." He said, shaking Harry and Hermione's hands and giving Ron a hug.

As he released Harry's hand, Ginny came walking slowly across the lawn and Harry tried not to stare. Ginny looked stunning in a brown tank-top and her hair looked very pretty. He suddenly felt uncomfortablely aware of his untidy hair and rumpled robes. He looked away, 'She's Dean's Girlfriend again, don't stare, don't stare.'

She ran across the yard and hugged Ron. She hugged Hermione and, after an uncomfortable moment, gave Harry an aquard wave.

Harry returned it as he sighed inwardly.

Ginny

Ginny walked slowly down the stairs as she heard her mother run screaming across the yard. 'Don't rush, don't rush.' she told herself over and over again. She reached the kitchen, slipped on her white sandals, then loitered around the kitchen. She had just forced her self to not rush and now she was having trouble making herself move closer to the door. 'What's wrong with me?' she thought.

Finally she managed to force herself out the door and walked slowly across the lawn. She saw her Dad shaking hands with Harry. Harry glanced her way, the looked away. She suddenly felt really stupid, 'He is not even giving me a second thought. No matter how much I denied it to myself, I tried to look nice for him and look at him. He looks like he just got off a broomstick. That is hot, but still….. '

When she walked up to them, hugged Ron and Hermione then waved to Harry. He waved back, but his wave was half-hearted.

'What was I thinking, I must look like and idiot, all gussied up.' she sighed.

**Soooooo, what do you think? I know that this is a long chapter, but I really enjoyed writing it and it came so easily, I just had to keep going. Please, please, please review. I really need it. So far I am averaging about one review per chapter and so this time I want 3 reviews before I update again. Yes, 3. Not that hard. Basically if you read it, send in a review! I'm sorry it took this long to update, I had a lot of hw this past week. I probably won't have a lot this week though, so I might get another chappie out this week, that is, if I get those 3 reviews. Bye :P**


	5. Clarity

"Eat

**Ok, this chappie starts out from Harry's POV but will switch to Ginny later. Reminder, this story will not follow DH. Thx to the few that reviewed!**

"Eat." Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Muuuum,' Ron whined, "You have already made us eat enough to feed everyone at Hogwarts."

"Ronald Weasley, you all are so thin that I can practically see through you."

With that she placed yet another pile of eggs on their plates. Ron groaned. Hermione looked slightly green and Harry looked down at his plate. They had been eating non stop for an hour. Harry could not see how Mrs. Weasleys was making it so quickly.

Every time he looked up at her he could barely swallow his food, as it looked like she had not eaten any in weeks. He could hardly tell it was Mrs. Weasley, it looked like she was under and ill-preformed disillusionment charm, she hardly seemed there. 'Had they really driven her to this with all of the worry?' he thought for the 20th time since their arrival.

"Are you OK Harry? You aren't eating."

"Of course he isn't eating," Ron muttered, "his stomach is so full that he can hardly breathe, there is no room for his lungs to expand."

"I don't need to hear that from you Ronald Weasley!"

Ron was about to retort when Harry cut him off, "Actually, Mrs. Weasley, I'm just a little tired. I really would just like to sleep. Where-?"

"You can choose any room you want Harry. Bill, Charlie and Percy all have places of their own and Fred and George still live above their little shop. You have free choice. Except Ginny's room of course." she smiled.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiled back aquardly, his muscles aching. He had not smiled often in the past two years.

"I'll save the food for you Harry. Just give me the word and it'll be hot and on the table!" she called after him as he mounted the steps.

He started walking up the many wooden steps that led upstairs. It felt so peaceful here, it felt like home. He paused on the steps and listened to the low hum of voices coming from the kitchen. He sighed then turned right into Fred and George's old room, oblivious to a pair of brown eyes looking at him.

**Ginny**

Ginny peered out of her door just as Harry walked into Fred and George's room across the hall. Right across the hall. It was going to be a lot harder to avoid Harry if he was right across the hall. 'I wish he was sleeping in Ron's room, or- _oh just stop it Ginny_,' Hermione's voice interrupted her in her head, '_You want Harry there._ No I don't, I want to avoid him.' She agued with herself. _'You only__ want__ to think you want to avoid him, just to make it easier._ Well, there is nothing wrong with wanting things easier, and I don't want Harry there.' She told the annoyingly truthfully Hermione voice, and then shut her up.

She walked over to her bed and grabbed the latest, glossy copy of TWL (Teen Witches Life) off of the table. She still got it even if she was technically an adult now. 'Hmmmm, I wonder if there is an article about what to do if your famous ex-boyfriend is sleeping across the hall from you, is moving into your house for a still undetermined time and is currently dating a beautiful vela, not giving you a thought.' She mused. There wasn't, it turned out. She read the advice articles, the fiction story in the back and the true, supposedly inspiring stories about teenage witches across Britten. He was reading about a girl who had just developed a new, stylish and colorful robe line when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!'

The door opened and the real Hermione walked in. The walked across the room, flopped on Ginny's bed and gave a groan.

"Are you OK Hermione?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Hermione?"

"To…..much….foooood!" Hermione groaned.

Ginny started laughing. "Was mum force feeding you?"

"Uh hua."

Ginny laughed even harder.

"It's not that funny Gin, even _Ron_ was stuffed."

"No way. Ron was full? Really?"

Hermione nodded.

"Wow, if Ron was full, you must be bursting at the seams. I thought Harry looked slightly round." She spoke without thinking.

"When did you see Harry?" Hermione questioned.

Shit. "Uhh, I passed him when I was coming back from the uhhh bathroom. Yep. That's when."

Hermione eyed her. "No you didn't Gin."

This was going to be tricky. "Yes I did."

Hermione smiled, "Gin, I know you didn't."

Ginny was about to continue the charade, but she stopped. She needed to talk about it with someone, and she supposed Hermione was her best option. "Fine, I opened my door as he walked past. I know it was really stupid and pointless, but I….I still like him."

"I know." Hermione said.

"But how-"

"Ginny, I may be brainy, but I am still a girl and every girl can spot a 'Cute without Trying' outfit in a second. And that outfit you are wearing today screams 'Cute without Trying'.

"Kay, maybe my outfit is a 'Cute without Trying' outfit, but it was so stupid and incredibly pointless because-" she hesitated. Should she come completely clean? Why not. "Because I know that he's dating some gorgeous vela girl." She said quickly.

"No he's not. What makes you think that?"

"Because he is good looking, smart, daring….wait, what did you say?"

"He is not dating beautiful vela." Hermione said each word slowly and deliberately as if Ginny was slow, smiling.

"He's not?"

"No, but he thinks you dating Dean Thomas again."

"What? But, but, but who, what, when, where, why, how huaaa? How do you know??" Ginny was extremely confused.

"Don't blow a gasket Gin. Now how do I know? Well, it was quite obvious actually. At Hagrid's…..Hagrid's funeral," Hermione swallowed, "I turned around and I saw Harry, with a miserable and crushed look on his face. I followed his gaze and he was staring at you hugging Dean."

"And he thought it meant I was dating him! I was hugging him good-bye!"

"I know that, but he didn't."

"Wow, so what do you think….."

They continued to talk, unaware of the fact that someone had heard everything they said. A tall, red haired, freckly someone.

**Harry**

Harry walked into Fred and George's room, collapsed onto the bed and gave a huge groan of pain, his stomach bursting. He lay there for several minutes still in pain when Ron walked into the room. He stumbled over to the bed next to Harry's and lay down. They took one look at each other and burst out laughing. They each looked so ridiculous.

"Ahhhhh," Ron breathed. He got up and walked over to Harry.

"How can you walk?"

Ron shrugged, "My stomach doesn't hurt any more."

Harry shook his head.

"Harry, I need to talk to you……. about Ginny."

Harry froze. "What about her."

"I heard her talking to Mionie about you."

Harry stayed silent.

"Harry, do you still like her?"

"Well, I broke up with her."

"Ya, I know, but you could have been being a noble git like always. So, Harry, do you like her?"

"Why." Harry said, avoiding the question.

"Cause……. I kneed to figure something out. Anyway," he continued quickly, "do you still like her?"

"Yes." muttered Harry.

"What?"

"Yes." Harry said, this time louder.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Ron smiled. "I'll be right back, I gotta go to the er bathroom. Be back in a sec." he stood up and walked across the room.

Harry listened to a door close, sounding closer than he remembered the bathroom being and some low voices in the hall.

One minute later Hermione came through the door, beaming. She grabbed Harry by the arm, and pulled him to the door, ignoring his splutters of bewilderment. Hermione dragged him across the hall into what, it transpired, was Ginny's room.

Ginny jumped off her bed, blushing furiously. "What are you doing in my room?" she demanded.

Hermione smiled and exchanged a look with Ron, who looked less happy than Hermione. "We won't put up with any more madness. Harry, you, despite the fact you broke up with her, still like Ginny and Ginny, even though he broke-up with you and left you for two years, still like him. Harry is not dating a vela girl and Ginny is not dating Dean Thomas. You are both available and like each other." She said all of it very quickly. Suddenly she let go of Harry's arm and grabbed Ron's hand. She pulled him out and locked the door behind them, keeping Harry and Ginny inside and Ron out.

**Both**

An aquard silence followed Hermione's speech. 'I hate Hermione.' Ginny thought as Harry thought 'What just went on here?'

A few moments later Harry started, "What-" as Ginny started "Do you-" then at the same time "You first." They both laughed nervously.

"Ladies first."

'Shit. Why dose he have to be such a gentleman?!'

Ginny gulped. "Well, I was just wondering…. that is to say… do you…. I mean is it just…." She faltered and gave up.

Harry sat in silence and hoped she would continue so he wouldn't have to talk. She didn't so he took a deep breath, opened his mouth. Nothing came out. How come he could fight Lord Voldemort but not ask the one question?

Both sat in yet _another_ aquard silence. Harry built up his courage and Ginny took a deep breath.

Both spoke at once. "Is what Hermione said true?"

"Yes."

They both beamed at each other and Hermione walked into Ginny's room smiling in relief, followed by a sulky Ron.

"_Finally_." She breathed. "We were wondering how long it would take the two of you to get through with it. You did it a lot quicker than I expected actually. I wasn't going to let you two out until you got it over with. Unlike Ron here." She gestured at him. "He was grinding his teeth and biting his nail the entire time." They all looked at him.

Ron looked shifty. "Well, I didn't want the two of you to make up to fast…."

Hermione rolled her eyes at this just at Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs.

"Lunch is ready!"

Ginny burst into peels of laughter as the other three groaned.

Ron and Hermione started to walk down the stairs, holding hands.

Harry looked at Ginny. Ginny looked at Harry. They smiled and walked down stairs hand in hand.

**Okay. This may not be the longest chappie in the world, and maybe Hermione didn't act exactly like she does in the book, but the chapter's out, right? Ok. It took me a while to write it, but I also didn't get my third review until **_**after**_** I finished. Anyway, I hope you like it!! And this time in want **_**4**_** reviews until I update again. That's right, **_**4.**_** Muahahahahahah! **


	6. Dinner

**OMG! I got reviews sooooo fast this time! Thx sooooo much! I actually got my 4 reviews the day I posted it! Yaaaaaaa! I was soooo suprised, and rly, rly pleased! Keep up the good wrk! OK peeps, onto the chappie. This chapter is actually going to follow Hermione at first, and then it will switch to Gin ltr. Longest chappie _eva!_ (that has been written by me) I hope you enjoy reading it!**

"How do I look?" Harry asked anxiously.

Ron sighed and Hermione said "You look fine Harry," sounding as exasperated as Harry sounded anxious. They were in Fred and Gorge's vacated room and Harry was preparing for dinner with Ginny. "Honestly Harry," Ron said, "Your acting like a girl that's getting ready for a date."

"No I'm not." Harry said, and withdrew his hand from his hair.

Ron just rolled his eyes and replied, "Honestly Harry, you're not getting ready to fight You-Know-Who, why are you so nervous? This date can't be any more embarrassing that asking her." Ron snorted.

It was Harry's turn to ignore as he was trying to forget that episode in his life as it involved boxer shorts, tripping and exploding porrage.

He and Hermione were helping Harry prepare for his date. He was going out to dinner with Ginny at a muggle place called _Sainete_, which, according to Hermione, was Spanish. All he knew was the address of the place as Hermione had picked the place out for them. Hermione had done as much as possible to help out to organize the date, and Ron as little as possible. Though it was a fact that they were dating, he still didn't like it.

Harry picked up a brush and started to brush his hair again, attempting to make it lie flat, he even used water. Nothing worked. He wasn't wearing his dress robes, as it was a muggle place. He was wearing a nice green dress shirt that was un-tucked and rolled up at the sleeves with dark black pants. The outfit was of Hermione's choosing.

As hard as he tried to suppress memories of the event of asking Ginny out, they flooded in. He was so nervous about asking her out that he woke up at 5:15 am an hadn't been able to fall back a sleep At 6 he went downstairs in his t-shirt and boxer shorts to make toast, only to trip over Crookshanks on his way down the stairs and tumble down the last few steps. When he picked himself up he heard a noise behind him. He had whipped around and flushed. Ginny was by the stove watching a pot of porrage bubble, blushing. 'Are you okay Harry?' she had asked. He had replied that he was fine and sat down at the table. 'Do you want some porrage?' 'Sure.' She had given him a bowl of porrage, sat down and tucked into her porrage. Harry couldn't swallow his food and so he set down his spoon. He swallowed and thought _Why not know? _He opened his mouth. 'Ginny?' she looked up. "Well, I was just wondering… Would you….Would you…… Wouldyouliketogotodinnerwithmetommorwnight?' 'What?' 'Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?' His mouth was a desert. He started to sprinkle sugar onto his porrage. Suddenly, his porrage exploded and Ginny burst out laughing as Harry spluttered 'What pwwaat, whaaa?' Between fits of giggles Ginny said 'Fred and George's…..exploding…. sugar! It…causes…porrage to…. explode when sprinkled with it!' she finished burst out laughing. 'Great.' Harry thought, 'thanks Fred and George.' 'So do you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?' he resumed. 'Yes!' she had replied brightly. Harry beamed. Impulsively he leaned across the porrage covered table to kiss her; just as Ron came down stairs. 'OY! Potter! What are you doing with my sister wearing only boxer shorts!' Harry looked down and Ron was right. He had gasped and hurtled upstairs.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said, bringing him back to the present, "stop messing with your hair, it looks fine. Now go and wait in the kitchen. I'm going to go get Ginny," and with that she walked out of the room. As she did so Ron and Harry started to talk in urgent whispers behind her back.

'I wonder what that is about." She thought as she walked directly across the hall and knocked on Ginny's door.

"Ahhhhh, one moment. I'm going to come right out in a sec. I ahhhh, oh ouch! Shit that hurt!"

"Calm down Gin, it's just me, Hermione."

"Ohhhhhh. Alright, come in!"

Hermione walked into Ginny's room and gasped. Ginny's hair was in a towel, _Ginny _was in a towel, and she was hopping around clutching her big toe.

"What's going on here!" she exclaimed.

"Trying…. to….. decide…what outfit.. to wear." She gasped.

"_Ginn-yyyy!_" Hermione wailed, "Harry is heading down to wait for you in the kitchen _right now_."

"_WHAT!!_ Oh in the name of Merlin's Pants!" and with that she collapsed onto the bed, still clutching the hot pink towel around her as the bright yellow one fell of her head. "What was I _thinking_ going on a date with Harry!? I can't do this, it's too much pressure! I have no idea what to talk about, what to wear, even what to think! I…. I.. I…. Urrrrrrrrg! _Help me Hermione_!!" she begged.

Hermione smiled, and then sighed. "Don't worry Gin. I knew that you wouldn't have any idea what to talk about. I set you up at a place called _Sainete_. It means Spicy in Spanish. It's this really cool club that has a Mexican theme with Mexican food and salsa dancing. So some of the talking pressure is off, if you run out of things to talk about, you can dance."

A look of intense relief came over Ginny's face at Hermione's words. "You're a lifesaver Hermione, seriously. But what am I supposed to wear!" she started to hyperventilate again.

"Ginny! CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Ginny's breathing returned to normal.

"I'm here to help Gin, no let's look at your options." As she said this she walked over to Ginny's bed and started rooting around in the mountain of clothes on her bed. She pulled out a pail pink spaghetti strap dress, a long fringe hanging off the edge with a sweet heart neckline. It was made of a delicious silky material.

"Hmmmmmm." She said.

"Great Aunt Muriel gave me that. She said that every girl should have a pink dress." She rolled her eyes, "She didn't even consider my hair color."

"I can fix that." She pulled out her wand and in a moment the dress was the exact blue color the sky on a cloudless day.

Ginny stared at it. "It's beautiful." She breathed.

Hermione just smiled. 10 minutes later Ginny was ready. Her eyes were done up so that they looked huge, she had shimmery lip-gloss on, strappy, silky blue shoes with a low heal and blue dragonfly earrings dangling from her earlobes with matching necklace around her neck. She did a little twirl and Hermione clapped.

"You look beautiful!"

"Thanks." Ginny said modestly.

They walked out of her room and down the steps into the empty kitchen.

"Where is Harry?" Ginny questioned.

"I don't know. I sent him down here ten minutes ago."

They both heard the steps behind them and both spun at the same time. Harry was thundering down the steps. When saw Ginny he froze.

"You look….beautiful."

"Thank you." She beamed.

They stood there smiling at each other.

Hermione coughed.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, "Ahh, are you ready to go?"

"Yep!" Ginny replied brightly.

Harry smiled at her took her arm and led her to the door. As he reached it he called over his shoulder, "And don't forget, the right pocket!" then they were out the door.

'I wonder what that was about.' Hermione thought. She turned around and gave a start. Ron was at the bottom of the stairs, touching his left pocked and scowling at the door. "Hi Ron!" she said, feeling happy.

"Oh. Er hi Hermione. Ah I was, er, anyway, just follow me."

"Why?"

" 'Cause," he smiled nervously, "I have a special evening plan for us."

And with that he led a thoroughly bewildered Hermione out into the night.

Ginny

Harry and Ginny appeared in a deserted alley way. It was half a block away from _Sainete_ but it was as close as they could Apparate without being seen. Harry and Ginny picked their way out of the nameless ally and onto the main street. They walked in an aquard silence for five minutes until they reached _Sainete_, which was a brightly lit and clean place. The outside walls were white and the roof was red. _Sainete_ was flashing different colors on the front of the building. The large windows revealed a large dance floor, large and small tables alike surrounded a large, black dance floor. The place was full of people, all laughing and smiling, eating piles of nachos and burritos. There was large black bar with red barstools was on the right side where they were serving alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages. By the back of the dance floor, just discernible behind all of the people dancing was a large white stage, covered in Mexican woven rugs and a Salsa band.

Harry just stood and stared. Then Ginny started to laugh.

"What's so funny Gin?" Harry asked.

"I was just imagining Hermione's face if we sent her here!" She started to laugh again. Harry joined her and when they went in the air around them was relaxed and friendly, all of the awkwardness gone. They walked though the bright yellow door and up to the seating host. He led them to a table right by the dance floor that had only two chairs. He left them there with some menus without a word. They scanned their menus as they talked and smiled and laughed, that was, until the waitress came.

She was a large busty girl with long black hair and beautiful eyes. Her chest looked about a 36 C. Ginny looked down at her chest, 34 B. The girl eyed Harry as they walked in and walked up to her.

"Hi," Harry said.

"Hi." She said back, staring at Harry. Her voice was low and smooth. It was low, rich and cold. It sounded like music.

"Hi," Ginny said loudly and moved her chair closer to Harry's, but only a bit closer.

"Hi." The girl was still staring at Harry.

Ginny coughed pointedly.

"Well," the girl said, "I am _Selena _and I am going to be your waitress tonight. Do you have your order ready?" she directed the words, 'your' and 'you' at Harry.

"Ya," said Harry, oblivious that Selena was making eyes at him.

Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry really was an oblivious sometimes. 'I remember how hard it was to get his attention. _God_ I'm glad that's over!'

"We want the Nachos el Grande with cheddar cheese and sour cream and salsa on the size."

"Alright." She started to walk away.

'Thank goodness. Wait, why is she turning back?'

"I forgot your water."

She walked back and filled Ginny's glass up and then filled Harry's, bending much lower to fill it than she had Ginny's, much lower than was necessary. Then, finally, she walked away, her but doing a little shake behind her.

'What a cow.'

Ginny looked at Harry, who hadn't noticed the Selena looking at him. He was looking at Ginny. They smiled.

"Do you want to dance?" Harry asked her.

"Yep!" she answered.

They walked onto the dance floor just as the band struck up a spicy salsa tune. They grabbed hands and started spinning and twirling all around the dance floor. Ginny felt in her element, she shook her hips and let her hair fly. She was unaware of anything but Harry, his clothes, his face, his eyes, his mouth. Though she was aware of these things, she was unaware of how beautiful she looked, her hair swinging and her hips moving close to his. After two songs they went back to the table and sipped water; both of their faces were flushed from the dancing and Ginny's eyes were sparkling. They had only been at the table for a few moments when Selena came back with there Nachos el Grande. She deposited it on the table and put all of the sides on Harry's side.

"Do you need anything else?" her eyes were locked on Harry.

"Just some water." Her glass was only three fourths empty but she needed to get Selena's attention away from Harry.

"Of course." She turned and tipped the water all over Ginny's dress.

"What are you doing?!" Ginny yelled. "What do you bloody think that you are doing?!"

"Oh no," she said, putting her hands up to her mouth, but Ginny could see the smile in her eyes, "I am soooo perdón! I mean sorry! I speak in Spanish when I get upset!"

"It's all right. Gin, why don't just go to the bathroom and try to dry it up?"

"Oh I'll help!"

"No thanks." And with that Ginny stormed off to the ladies room. She walked over the white tile and into a bright red stall. She pulled her wand out and dried off the dress. She stood there for a few minutes so she wouldn't arouse queries on how she has dried her dress so quickly. 'Damn _Selena_. Why dose she have it for _my _boyfriend. Oh! I like the sound of that. My boyfriend, my boyfriend, my boyfriend!' she sang in her head. Feeling that she had waited long enough she walked out of the ladies room to see Harry looking annoyed and Selena stalking off.

**Selena'sPOV **

I watched them dance together from the side of the floor, the music pounding in my ears. She was dancing to close to him. Much to close. Though if it were me with him, hot, hot him, I would have been much closer. 'What dose he see in her anyway?' I asked myself. 'Her chest is tiny and her hair is sooo ugly! Red hair is so o u t, out.'

"Excuse me mademoiselle?" said a high pitched voice behind me. _Greeeeeat. _This is perfect. _She _gets to dance with Hot him and I get to serve some people who can't tell the difference between French and Spanish Décor.

I spun around, "Yes?" I snapped. A small ratty woman with a pointed face and mousy brown hair was calling to me. By the time I finished helping her, Hot him and_ her_ were lost some were on the dance floor.

'Great.' I pouted. Then, suddenly I spotted them heading back to their table, holing hands and laughing.

'Yes!' I grabbed a pitcher of water and hurried over to his table. "Do you need anything else?" God, he was so bloody hot.

"Just some water." That was the ugly redhead.

'Perfect!' I leaned over and "accidentally" spilled it on her dress.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled, "What do you bloody think that you are doing?!" Talk about temper. 'Why on _earth_ is Hot him out on a date with _her_?' then I got it. 'It was a blind date! He must be having a horrible time, and _I'll _rescue him!'

My hands flew up to my mouth. "Oh no! I am soooo perdón! I mean sorry! I speak in Spanish when I get upset!" Oh, I'm good at this! Maybe I should become an actress! That would be fab!' Suddenly _she_ is gone and I, thank god, am left with Hot him.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Harry." That is so hot.

"So, why are you so here?"

"I'm…..on a date?" It sounded like a question. I knew it, he's questioning the fact cause he is having such a horrible time! I decided to go straight for the kill. I was obvious that he would take any opportunity to get out of here. "Why don't you leave? I'll come with you."

"What!?"

"Let's go away! I hate my job, and it's clear that you are having a horrible time. I could tell right away that it was a blind date gone _horribly _wrong. I thought, 'Poor guy, he looks miserable'." I was moving closer to him. "I really want to help, I love to help people. So let's just _go_." my voice sounded ragged and sexy, perfect.

Harry looked shocked.

"No."

I froze, 'What?!' "What do you mean _no_ you silly goose?"

"I mean, _no_. I am not on a blind date; I am out with my girl friend." The last sentence was visibly delicious in his mouth. "I am not having a horrible time, I am having an amazing time, that I don't need saving and that you can not imagine how hard it has been to reach this moment."

My mouth hung open. Then I flushed. Attempting to regain my composure I stood up and snatched up the plastic pitcher off the table. "I….I… I just thought that I'd offer. Adiós!" I turned on my heel and walked away, catching a glimpse of the ugly red head as I left, 'How did she get her dress so bloody dry that quickly?!'

**Ginny**

"What was that about?" Ginny quizzed Harry as she slipped into her seat, dress rustling.

"Nothin."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I am sure." Now he was looking really annoyed. They sat in silence until there burritos arrived, not served by Selena. Then they broke into chatter then danced for an hour. When they were to full to dance or eat another bite, they got up and exited the restraunt. As they walked towards the door, Selena cast them one embarrassed and angry look and then turned her back on them.

They stepped out onto the sidewalk and started walking to the nameless alley where they were to Disapparate.

"Gin," Harry said.

"Mmmmmmm." She said in response. She was tired and warm and enjoying the smell of Harry's aftershave.

"Do you want to take a walk?"

"Sure."

They turned right and started talking in the direction of a pretty park. They walked for twenty minutes, not saying a word. They didn't need to. The mood was enough. Eventually they reached a fountain. One of those fountains that was large, gray, deep and old. The kind that seemed to be hundreds of years old. It was kind of romantic in Ginny's opinion.

"It's a pretty fountain." Ginny said.

"Yes it is. But not nearly as grand as the one that I destroyed in my fifth year at the Ministry of Magic." Ginny looked up. Though his tone was serious, his eyes were smiling. He leaned forward. 'YES!' As he got closer she shut her eyes and leaned forward too. Suddenly she lost her balance and started falling into the fountain! As she fell she reached out and ended up pulling Harry in with her! They landed with a huge splash and when they both resurfaced, were laughing hysterically. The mood was broken, but it was replaced with something much lighter and carefree.

"Your soaking!" Harry laughed.

"Your sopping!"

"Dripping!"

"Drenched!"

"Water-logged!"

"Wet!" Then they broke down laughing. When they looked up their eyes locked and when they kissed it was a pure, lighthearted one. Perfect for the end of a date.

**Back at** **the Burrow (Harry)**

'POP' The couple appeared on the grounds, laughing and joking. Harry and Ginny started to walk towards the house.

"Race ya!" Ginny said. She stripped off her strappy sandals and then took off.

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start!" Harry called after her as he started the chase. He reached her half way across the yard and scoped her up in his arms. He carried her the rest of the way to the house and gave her a spin as he set the down on the doorstep. He kissed her and they walked into the kitchen and were immediately hit by a mass of squealing brown hair.

"GINNY, HARRY! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS!" Harry smiled, "Hermione you are………"

** You are what? Yes the chapter stops here. Hahahahahahah! Ha! Don't want 2 b mean but I want to create _some_ suspense, so you will all keep reading. This time I want 6 reviews. Yep. I'm being wicked, but, in my defense, I did get 5 for the last chappie, and so I know that you can step it up a notch. 6 reviews and you find out what Hermione is!! :)**


	7. Meet the Parents

Hermione

**OK. I know that you all hate me now. I know it took me forever to get this chappie up, and I got the reviews that I asked for right away! I feel soooo bad. And this isn't even a chappie that is worth waiting that long for! I am soooo sorry that it has taken so long to get this posted, but massive amounts on L.A. hw, swim practice four days a week and Thanksgiving, coupled together with major writers block amount up to a not so hot chappie that takes forev to get out. Once again, I am so sorry that it took this long!! :(**

**Hermione**

Hermione sighed blissfully and put her hand up to her cheek, pushing her skin up in the process, covering her right eye. She stopped, as it was harder to see her ring that way; her sparkly, diamond engagement ring. She got a huge trill of excitement every time she saw it. 'It's so nice to be engaged. Engaged, engaged, engaged!' she just loved the sound of that. Then Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs, interrupting her thoughts.

"Good morning Hermione!" she sang brightly.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said and forced a smile. She loved Mrs. Weasley, she really did, but ever since she and Ron had gotten engaged, she had been a little too happy, annoyingly so.

"So, Hermione, I've been wondering."

Hermione looked up.

"Have you and Ron set a date for the wedding?"

Hermione stifled a sigh of exasperation. "No, Mrs. Weasley, we-"

"Oh, _please_ don't call me Mrs. Weasley, Hermione; we're going to be related soon. You are going to be my daughter-in-law. You must call me Molly now!"

"Oh," this was going to take some getting used to, "Anyway Mrs. Wes- Molly, Ron and I have only been engaged for two days; we haven't gotten to that yet."

"Well there is no point in beating around the bush! Arthur and I… " 'Arthur??' thought Hermione, 'Arthur??' "And it was very easy. Hermione, did you hear what I just said?"

"Er, no Mrs. - Molly, sorry."

"Oh, that's fine! I remember the days following getting engaged. I was very single minded. I only thought about one thing all of the time. I thing you know what I mean." She winked.

Hermione blushed.

"Anyway, as I was saying, it only took Arthur and me one day to set the day for the wedding. And you and Ronnie have been engaged for two already!" She smiled.

'Well,' Hermione thought, 'I suppose it is quite easy to pick a date when you elope, you only have to compare two schedules.'

"Ronnie!" The screech, issued by Mrs. Weasley, jerked Hermione out of her thoughts. "Oh, there you are! Hermione and I were just talking about the wedding!"

"Morning Mum." Ron mumbled as he walked down the stairs. His hair was all over the place and his shirt was wrinkled. He squinted, "Could I have some Orange Juice?"

"Of _course _Ronnie! Have a seat!"

Ron sat down and Mrs. Weasley waved her wand. A glass soared out of the cupboard and Tropicana shot out of the fridge. After the glass was filled, it soared to the counter and settled right in front of Ron. After he had a few sips and his eyes opened up a little Mrs. Weasley immediately began to talk at full speed. "So _Ronnie_, Hermione and I were just talking about the date for the wedding and, really, Ronald, you must both get a move on. I talked to Aunt Muriel, and she said the third of August works for her and so _I _said - Ronnie, are you alright?" For Ron had just choked on his O.J. He started to splutter all over the counter; as soon as he stopped he said, "Did you say, the third of _August_, Mum?"

"Well, yes! Why? Do you have something planned for that date? I know that it is a long time to wait, so we could push it forward a week if you want. What do you think?" She stared at them expectantly.

Hermione recovered her power of speech first. "But, Molly, the third of August is in less than a month. It is July sixth right now. Isn't the third...rather _soon_?"

"Of course not! Arthur and I only waited a week and I was nearly driven mad with waiting!"

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look. How were they supposed to tell her that most weddings took at least four months to pull together?

Ron coughed. They both looked at him. "Well…." He shifted in his seat. "I had an…an idea…. for the wedding… The date I mean." They waited in silence. Finally, when he named the date, Hermione gave a gasp of delight and threw her arms around him.

"Oh, that's just perfect!" she yelled. Ron looked pleased with himself.

Mrs. Weasley look confused. "That is a nice date, but why is it so perfect?" When it was explained to her, she gave a gasp of delight. "Oh Ronnie! That _is_ perfect!" He flushed.

Just as Mrs. Weasley started to gush about invitations Hermione voiced the question that had hit her when Ron had walked downstairs. "Ron. When are you going to meat my parents?"

**Ron/ Hermione , July 8****th**

Ron reached up and loosened his, what was it called again? He thought it was called a tay. It was a stupid muggle invention that you tied around your neck when you wanted to look fancy. He thought it was a pretty good way to kill yourself by suffocation.

Hermione reached over and tightened it, again. "Ron," she admonished, "Stop loosening your tie!"

"Can you really blame me Mione? The only thing this thing does is cut off breathing."

"And it makes you look nice."

"I still don't see why you made me wear it."

"I want you to look nice for my parents!"

"Why does it matter so much!"

Hermione paused. How was she supposed to explain this to Ron? They were heading over to her parents house so they could Ron and her parents could meet. She had not wanted to Apparate and suddenly appear in her parents front garden, and so she was driving them there in Mr. Weasley's new car; and old 1960's slug bug.

"Because, Ron, it is a Muggle tradition. When people get engaged in the Muggle world, the fiancé has to meet the parents, vice versa and then both sets of parents meet. Our parents have met already, and I have met your parents, obviously, and so you still need to meet my parents."

Ron sighed in exasperation as Hermione pulled into a small subdivision and parked in front of a medium sized white house. The yard was surrounded by a white picket fence and there was two rose bushes under the two large windows. There were three windows that each had red shutters on the upstairs floor. Under each was a flower holder that had red poppies spilling out of it. There was an apple tree with a rope swing hanging from it in the corner of the yard; it was full of bright red apples. The porch had a white rocking chair and a hanging basket that also was over spilling with poppies. Next to the rocking chair was a newspaper on a plain wood table that had a glass top. It looked like something that had been painted and then pulled out of the canvas. It didn't seem real.

Ron cast a glance at Hermione. Was it him, or did she suddenly look nervous?

"Mione, are you OK?" he asked.

"Actually Ron, I am really quite nervous."

"Why? They are your parents."

"Yes. I know. But, Ron. They are very old fashioned."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the house is filled with old pictures of relatives, my mother is always baking and my dad really rules the house. I really didn't like it that way growing up, but that's how it was."

"What's the problem with that?"

"The problem is that in old fashioned times in the muggle world, the man asked the parents permission to marry their daughter. The problem is you_ didn't _do that. Not that I would expect you to!" she said quickly, "The other problem is that when a boy takes a girl out on the first date, the father drills him with a series of questions and makes him uncomfortable. We were not here when we started to go out, and went on our first date, so I am worried that he will drill you _now_. I have always been 'Daddy's-little-girl' to him, and so he is over protective. I am really worried about how is going to act. And Ron, one more thing. I haven't _quite_ gotten around to telling my parents that we are engaged."

Ron stared at her. "Blimey Hermione. I-" But before he could answer a shrill voice called across the lawn, "Hermione! Oh, you're here! Graham, come out here now, she is here!" Hermione's mother was running across the lawn, her hair flying behind her. Her hair was just like Hermione's, long brown and bushy. She was wearing a tweed pale green summer dress. As she reached the pair of them, she flung her arm around Hermione and hugged her as if she would never let go.

"Oh, it is so good to see you! I have missed you so much!"

"I've missed you to Mum!"

Just as they were breaking apart a man with straight dark brown hair was walking smoothly across the perfectly cut lawn, square rimmed glasses flashing in the light. He looked nothing like Hermione. He walked up to them and said in a low voice, "Hermione! It is great to see you!"

"It's great to see you too Daddy!" They hugged and when they broke apart Hermione's eyes were sparkling.

"You look very nice Hermione. Who is your friend?" Her mother asked, pointing to Ron.

"I've told you about him before. This is Ron, Ron Weasley from Hogwarts. Ron these are my parents, Jane and Graham."

"Oh! So this is the elusive Ron!" Mrs. Granger said. "We have heard so much about you, and it is so nice to finally meet you!"

They all shook hands and walked into the house. Mrs. Granger led them into a bright and cheery living room. There was a fire burning in the fire place and the smell of cookies was wafting out of the kitchen. They all sat down in the armchairs and couch, Mr. Granger eyeing Ron the entire time. They made small talk for a few minutes and when there was a pause in the conservation Hermione decided that it was the perfect time to make the announcement.

"Mum, Daddy. Ron and I have an announcement to make." Both of her parents looked up at her, "The thing is… its that… well, mum, daddy, Ron and I have known each other for eight years now and we…. we are.. we're engaged!" a smile burst out on her face as she finished the sentence, despite her nerves.

"REALLY! OH HERMIONE! THAT'S GREAT NEWS!!" her mom flew out of her chair and across the room and hugged Hermione again. "ISN'T THIS GREAT GRAHAM!?"

Her father didn't answer.

"Graham. Did you hear what she said? She's engaged! Isn't it wonderful!?"

"They're too young."

"What?" Hermione asked. The smile slipping off of her face faster the time she had her hands covered in Bububatuber puss. "What do you mean daddy?"

"You are too young to be getting engaged. That is exactly what I mean. You are both 19, and that is much too young to be getting engaged. You don't even know what job you want; none the less know who you want to marry."

Hermione stared at her father, eyes sparkling. And for once since Ron had known her, she was lost for words.

Ron stared at him, willing his temper not to get the best of him. "My parents were engaged and married at eighteen." He said, "And they are still happily married with seven kids. I think that nineteen is old enough to decide who you want to marry for life."

"Do you have a job?" Mr. Granger challenged.

Ron, caught off guard, said, "Well…no…But I am looking….."

"Neither of us have a job yet daddy! As you know, we have been traveling for the past two years, and we just got back. We haven't gotten a chance to….to get one…" She faltered under the stare her father was giving her.

"And how are you going to pay for the wedding? Your honey-moon? Your house? Where are you going to get the money for that?"

"Well…we're living at Ron's…Ron's parents house at…..at the mom….moment…"

Graham Granger stared at his daughter. "I simply won't allow my daughter to throw away her life at nineteen for a teenage fling!"

For a moment Hermione looked as if she was going to cry, but then her eyes flashed. She grabbed Ron's hand and stood up. "This is not a teenage fling dad! We love each other and we are going to get married! Our age really doesn't matter!" her face was turning red, and a couple of books fell off of the shelves,

"As for money, we will figure it out when we reach that problem! I wish that you approved," she said more quietly. She started to stomp towards the door, dragging Ron behind her, and then she stopped and spun around. She yelled the date of the wedding at her parents. "You are welcome to come!" She yelled angrily, and then they walked out of the house as the timer rang, telling them the cookies were ready.

Later that evening Ron walked up to Hermione's room. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He opened the door and walked into the unlit room. He saw the form of Hermione shaking on the bed. He walked up the bed and laid his hand on her shoulder. After a few minutes she sat up and hugged him around the neck. Then she buried her face in his shoulder and cried for a long time.

**How sad! I feel so bad for Hermione! Well, I hope you enjoyed reading the chappie. I am hope that you don't mind that it was about Ron and Hermione. I feel that they need some attention. I will write them through the wedding, and then return to full on HPGW! Don't worry though, I will have some Ginny or Harry POV's in those chapters! And because I am so bad at getting new installments out, I am not going to even **_**ask**_** for any reviews. (I do enjoy getting reviews though) You get the next chapter free of charge. Except for the fact that you have to wait till I can get it typed and out!**


	8. Planning

**Ginny**

Ginny sat down on her window seat in her room and looked out of the window. As she watched a troop of Nomes walked snuck through a hole in the hedge she giggled. Harry and her brothers had just de-nomed the garden half and hour previously.

"What's so funny?" said a voice behind her.

She jumped about a foot in the air. She twisted her head around so fast that she gave it a crick.

"Oh. Hi Harry." She started to rub her neck. "Have a seat."

He walked over and popped a squat next to her. He gave her a kiss and said, "So Gin, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tonight."

"Sure! Sounds really fun. What time?"

"Gin, are you okay?"

"Of course! Why would you ask?"

"You don't even know what a movie is, and you didn't even ask."

"How do you know that I don't know perfectly well a movie is?" Ginny asked indignantly.

Harry smiled. "So tell me. What exactly _is_ a movie Gin?" he questioned mischievously.

"It's…" she faltered. "It's a…." 'Think Ginny. What is something that you watch?' "It's a…a….a… a type of dance!" She finished triumphantly.

Harry burst out laughing. 

"Whaaaaaat?" she whined.

"Gin, a movie is…. Well, it's kind of hard to explain. But it's like a bunch of wizard pictures strung together to form a story."

Oh. Ginny's face flushed.

"So Gin, as I said. What's wrong?"

"Harry, I'm worried about Hermione." Ginny confessed. "Ever since the visit to her parents, she has cried a lot and won't talk about her wedding. You heard what happened there. Her dad was really horrible to her, and I really want to do something to help. The date they set for the wedding is quickly approaching, and I want Mione to enjoy her wedding, not sulk down the isle."

"What can we do about it?"

"Well…I really think that…that she needs to talk to her parents. That is what hurt her, and I feel that it is the only way to cure her."

"How would we get her to talk to her parents?"

Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. She had no idea how to do just that.

That night Ginny had a fabulous time with Harry. They went to a small and cozy restaurant where they played under the table foot games all through the meal. She was surprised by the movie because of the fact that Muggles new how to create moving pictures. She wondered why Muggles didn't do that for the pictures at home to. Harry laughed at her wonder as she watched the story unfold. It was 'Just like _watching _a book!' she exclaimed later. But through the whole date the thought of Hermione hovered right at the back of her mind.

**Still Ginny**

At 9:00 the next morning Ginny walked up to the door and knocked. No response. "Hermione. I know that you are in there. Can I please come in?"

"Sure." Came a muffled voice from beyond the door.

Ginny pushed open the door and as she stepped it she scanned the room. The bed was unmade but the lamp was on in the corner and the room was relatively tidy. She let out a sigh of relief. At least Hermione was up to keeping her room clean.

She sat down on the bed and looked at Hermione who was marking a place of her book and placing it beside her. "'Mione? Can I say something?"

She nodded.

Ginny took a breath and started the argental spiel that she had been preparing for the last hour. " Mione, I am really worried about you. You hardly ever get dressed, you hardly talk, and when you come downstairs to eat, you look so depressed! I am not the only one worried, we all are! Especially Ron." she was talking faster now. "We all want you back Hermione. The wedding is coming up, and Mum is going hectic because she has no idea where you to want the wedding, who to invite, what time, what decorations to start making. And Ron just gets all red faced and confused when Mum asks him for help! 'Mione, if you don't step in soon, you are going to have a wedding expressly made by Ronald Weasley's Mistakes. Is that really the wedding you want? We all want you back Hermione, and I think that the only way to do that is to heal you. And to do that, I think that you need to talk to your parents and get this all straightened out. Please Hermione! I want to see you a beautiful bride at a wonderful wedding; not to see you sulk down the isle and a wedding designed by Ron's guesses!" her face was red and she was out of breath.

Hermione sat in silence. "Fine." She mumbled.

"What?" Ginny was shocked. She had entered here in battle mode, only to find her opponent was a defenseless bunny rabbit. "Oh. I mean...That's great! I really think that the…the sooner the better so I….I think that you should go today. Well then. I'll see you downstairs soon!"

Hermione nodded.

Ginny walked out of the room, mind reeling, still un-hinged from her encounter.

Hermione walked down into the kitchen at 9:30 where everyone was waiting for her. She walked right passed them with out a word into the garden and Dissaperated. Everyone exchanged a worried look.

**10:30**

**11:30**

**12:00**

At twelve thirty everyone was worried. Ron sat in his chair, ashen faced, silent.

At three fifteen Hermione walked into the house. Everyone held their breath and she entered. She walked straight upstairs; again silently. A few minutes later they heard a crash and some crying from her room.

Ron bolted from his chair and sped upstairs followed by Harry and Ginny. She denied entrance to all of them, but Ron managed to force his way into her room before she sealed the door.

Harry and Ginny milled nervously outside of her door for ten minutes that felt like two hours. When Ron exited her room he was alone. Hermione's crying ceased slightly, but not entirely.

**One week later, Ginny**

"So what do you think?" Hermione asked.

"Hmmmmm. Well. If you want to look like a bowl of white oatmeal getting married, then this is the one for you." Ginny replied laughing.

Hermione joined her and as she did so, the sales ladies looked at them sharply.

They quieted their laughter. "This is like being at a library for dresses!" Ginny exclaimed quietly.

"I know, but it has really nice dresses. Excluding this one." They giggled again. Hermione was wearing a wedding dress that was so covered in tuffs, bunches and ribbons that she was the vision of a bow covered oatmeal lump.

"OK. The sight of Hermione the Oatmeal Glob is starting to hurt my eyes, can you switch dresses now?"

"Uh!" Hermione pretend to be affronted. She placed her hand on her hip and stuck it out to the side. "But haven't you heard Gin? Oatmeal brides are _sooo_ in! They are all the rage! This year has been called 'The year of the Marrying Oatmeal'!"

They laughed again as Hermione stepped off of the red velvet pedestal she was standing on. She walked into the spacious dressing room that Ginny was sitting next to. After much rustling Ginny heard a large, long laugh coming from the dressing room besides her. When Hermione stepped out, Ginny saw why. She was in what looked like a Victorian style riding dress, with many ruffles in the buttocks area. The thing has turtleneck neckline and it was cover in lace. To complete the get-up it had lacy gloves and a little hat that had a small veil that went to her cheeks.

They laughed long and hard at this one. It was followed by so many other insane dresses that Ginny was starting to vaguely wonder if they were at a Bridal Dress Costume shop.

After about ten more dresses, Hermione gave a large sigh. "Okay. There is only one more dress that I am going to try on. Only one more Gin." She reprimanded as Ginny pulled a face. She walked into the dressing room followed by ten small beaded butterflies that were hanging from her train by fishnet strings. After a minimal amount of rustling there was silence in the room.

Ginny smiled. "How bad is it Mione?"

When Hermione stepped out of the room Ginny gasped. Hermione looked simply stunning. The dress was plain white and had capped sleeves. It fell gracefully to the floor and had excess fabric that made a graceful train. It had no decorations but it looked gorgeous on Hermione.

Ginny excitedly clapped her hands. "Oh! Hermione! That dress is gorgeous! You are gorgeous! You are simply stunning! You're glowing!"

Hermione smiled radiantly. "Do you really think that this is the dress for me?" She questioned as she did a little spin.

"Of course it is! How could you even ask?"

Hermione smiled. But then it faltered. It wobbled. Her eyes sparkled.

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny cried. She flew out of her chair and ran to hug her friend.

"Oh. Nothing. It's just that when ever I imagined this….this moment I….I always imagined my… my mum-Never mind." She said quickly and steadied her mouth. She then hastened into the dressing room.

Ginny sighed and sat back down. Every time that Hermione thought of her parents or they were mentioned, she would clam up and try to get out of sight asap.

**Hermione**

Hermione stared at her list of things to do for the wedding.

Date: Check

Location: Check

Time: Check (Starts at 3 O'clock)

Dress: Check (Mrs. Prada's Dress Parlor)

Maid of Honor: Check (Ginny)

Maid of Honor dress: Check (Pale blue, silk)

Man of Honor: Check (Harry)

Shoes: Check (Beaded, borrowed from Ginny)

Flowers: Check (Red, Yellow and Purple Poppies)

Cake: Check (3 tiers, white frosting, chocolate)

Table cloths: Check (Plain White)

Photographer: Check (The Photo Shop-Wizards)

Reception: Check (The Burrow's back yard)

Reception Food: Check (Mrs. Weasley)

Reception Music: Check (DJ)

Invitations: Check (White, Gold writing)

Guest list:

Hermione sighed. She knew that she had to decide wither the guest list would contain 25 or 27 people soon. She sighed again and scribbled down a check next a 27. The only thing remaining was to wonder if numbers 26 and 27 would show up…..

**Ta-da! There is the new chappie! It is short but was really really hard 2 write 4 some reason. I really hoped that you enjoyed reading it. The check list took forever 2 write, so I hope that you appreciate the detail. I am aware that Date and Location are blank, you will have to wait till the next chapter to find out those, cause the next chapter is the wedding! Yaaaaaaaay! I am very excited to see all on Mione's plans come into action as it was very hard 2 plan this wedding! Okay ppl, 6 reviews 2 get 2 the wedding! Have a happy New Year everybody!**


	9. Jitters

On the morning of September 1st, slight breeze shook the trees. It ruffled the grass as it whispered through the air. Little birds chirped and mothers nestled them back to sleep with there beaks. The chickens in the coop were just starting to stir and to look out at the dew covered grass, but two beings had been up in bed for what felt like a long time already. Those beings were getting married today, and they were as nervous as hell.

Hermione 

Hermione tossed over to her other side and stared at the clock. 6:36. It was not possible. She had only been up six minutes. It had felt like two hours. She rolled back over and tried to fall back a sleep. It did not work as her mind was to full of thoughts. 'What if the flowers look horrible? What if the photographer does not show up? What if my parents-?' she stopped that though right there. Then she resumed, 'What if I have a bad hair day? What if the guests don't like the food? WHAT IF RON DOES NOT TURN UP! Urrrgggg!'

She threw off the covers and walked into the hall and up the stairs. She barged into Ginny's room without knocking.

"Ginny." She hissed. "Ginnyyyyyyy! Wake up!" She shook her shoulder violently.

"Gwap? Waz o wan Mione? Iz ta erly. Go way!" She tossed one of her pillows at Hermione, and put the other one over her head.

Hermione wrenched the pillow from Ginny's head and started to beat her with the other pillow.

"Em awake!" Ginny shouted, throwing her hands above her head; partly in surrender and partly to block the pillows blows. "What ez it?"

"I can't do this Ginny!"

"Do what?"

"Get married!" 

"Why not?"

"Because I CAN'T! Don't you see it? Ron is way too interesting and funny to marry someone as bookish and boring as me!"

Ginny, fully awake now said, "And Ron is too stupid and mean to deserve someone as nice and smart as you Mione. I am actually quite surprised that he is bright enough to see how lucky he is to have you."

Hermione snorted. Then she turned pale. There was a pause. Finally she quietly voiced the fear that had been worrying her for a long time. "Gin, what if….what if my daddy is right…..and I…. I'm not old enough to get married?"

Ginny stared Hermione in horror. What seed had her father planted in her brain that made her doubt her soon-to-be marriage? "Hermione!" She gasped. "You love Ron, not that I see why, and you two are adults. You are NOT too young to be getting married!"

"How do you know? We are only nineteen!"

"And you sound a lot more mature than your father by far! And my parents were married at 18! They're still together"

Hermione sat there in silence and abruptly walked out of the door without another word.

One hour Hermione sat at the rough wood table in the Burrow kitchen, picking at the eggs, porrage, toast and bacon Mrs. Weasley had laid out for her without really seeing it. She was eating mechanically and staring at the far wall. She knew that she could go through with the wedding without her father's approval and it saddened nearly to the point of weeping. She loved Ron - she knew that she did - but she loved her daddy to. She trusted his judgment and if he said that she was too young, then she was too young. But she could not leave Ron at the Alter. No….She loved him to much for that. She, as hard as it would be, would have to go upstairs, wake him up, and tell him that she could not get married. Then she would have to leave. Yes. Right away. She could not stay in this house.

She sprung from her chair, long having a banded her attempt at eating, and ran across the kitchen to grab a piece of parchment and a quill. She returned to the table and started to pen her little speech.

Alright, her note. As she wrote, she realized that she could not say this allowed. 

Dearest Ronald,

I love you. I really do. I never thought that I could experience anything as wonderful as I do when I look at you. Yes, we fight. A lot. And you have the emotional range of a teaspoon, don't always get what is going on, and sometimes you blunder around, but I love you anyway. And I want you to know that I will love you until after I die. I love you so much, but I can not get married. My father does not approve, and I trust his judgment. I will not tell you where I am going, I don't want you to follow or look for me.

Love forever,

Hermione

Ron 

'Damn Victor Krum. Damn Lavender. Why did Hermione have to insist on inviting them.'

Hermione

Hermione swallowed and took a deep breath as she started to walk up the stairs, muttering as she did so. She was half way up the stairs when she was accosted by Mrs. Weasley.

"Where do you think you are going?" she chirruped brightly.

"Um. I was… I was just….um… er……."

"Were you going to see Ronnie?"

Her face must have shown her surprise because Mrs. Weasley laughed and smiled saying, "Naughty Girl! You can't see the groom until the ceremony. Now what time is it? Oh for the love of Merlin! It's already 12:00! We must get going! GINNY! Where is that girl! GINNY! WE ARE LEAVING NOW! We only have three hours until the wedding starts! We should have left for the station hours ago! GINNY! GET OUT HERE NOW! AND BRING YOUR DRESS!"

Then, against her will, Mrs. Weasley Hermione out into the afternoon.

Ron

Ron lay staring at the orange ceiling of his old bedroom, filled with apprehension. 'How am I supposed to go through with his wedding being watched by my ex-girlfriend and an old beau of Hermione's? And in my dress robes to! They are three inches too short! Stupid Victor Krum with his stupid little beard. He just thought he was so cool with all of his little fans. And Lavender. What if she got all jealous and ruined the ceremony?'

A nock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts. "Come in!" he shouted.

The door opened and Harry came in, holding a package. "Morning."

"Morning."

"Its time to get ready, and I have something for you to wear"

"WHAT!" Ron sat bolt up straight.

Harry tossed the package onto his bed. Ron grabbed it and tore it open. Inside was a pair of black silky, new dress robes.

Ron stared at them then looked at Harry, a new thought entering his mind.

"Harry…What if Mione doesn't show up?"

Yes, I know. This was four pages of pure torture and that I said that this chappie was to be the wedding, but this just worked out so well! I am sorry that it is so short and that it took so long to get out. My only defense is that I got the last two reviews after this was finished. Otherwise, I have no excuse. The truth was that I was lazy. I had at least 5-6 snow days where I could have written this, but I had writers block and I felt like I was being lazy. Okay. I want 6 reviews for this chappie. And I mean real reviews. Specific parts of what you did and did not like, and what you what you want/ think is going to happen. That is what I want when I say review. Not just 'I like it.' That is a sentence. Not a review. Allrightey then. The next chappie is the wedding, I promise and then the story is back to Harry & Ginny! But Ronnie and Mione couldn't just be ignored, could they? ;) 


	10. September 1st

* * *

This chapter is called 'Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed and Lotsa blue'. Took ages to write and I really hope that it compensates for the long wait!

Hermione

Mrs. Weasley marched Hermione into the yard, yelling the entire time for Ginny. She appeared next to them with a 'POP', holding her dress.

"Now that was just silly Genivra! You could have just Apparated directly to the station!"

"But then you wouldn't know was there Mum. You would have kept screaming your head off." Ginny grinned at Hermione.

"Oh. Right. Anyway." She said quickly, "Let's not diddle-dawdle any more!"

Ginny disappeared with a loud CRACK and Mrs. Weasley turned to a trapped Hermione. She beamed and said in a motherly tone that nearly made Hermione cry, "I remember on my wedding day I could barely stand none the less perform magic!" And with that she brought Hermione to the station using Side-Along Apparition.

They appeared in the deserted alley way to Ginny pulling herself out of the nearest trash dumpster.

"What do you think you are doing Genivra! You'll smell horrible for the ceremony!"

"I'm pulling myself out of the dumpster because I dove in when I saw a really cute pair of shoes." She quipped. "What do you think Mum? I Apparated here and unluckily landed in the dumpster. That a good enough explanation?"

"Don't be sarcastic to your mother Genivra!"

"What do you mean sarcastic! I was telling the truth!"

"It was in the tone of which you said it."

"MUM! I-"

"We only have two-an-a-half hours until the ceremony!" screeched Mrs. Weasley, checking her watch. Ginny looked slightly affronted at being cut off. "Why are we standing around here?!"

"Well Mum. You see…." Ginny trailed off sheepishly under the death glare that her mother was administering in her direction.

Mrs. Weasley hustled into the fresh air of the main walk; bustling Hermione in front of her, followed by a slightly sulky Ginny.

They walked along the street, attracting many odd looks. After all, it was not every day that a bridal party walked down the dirty streets of downtown. The nearest church was at least a good 15 miles away.

None of them noticed though. Ginny was sulky, Mrs. Weasley harassed and Mione….. Well, Mione was a number of things. Hurting, confused, guilty and in love to name a few.

They walked in silence until they reached a cross walk. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny started to walk across the rode. A car was careening, unbeknownst to them, towards them. It got ever closer and it nearly mauled them over. It would have if Hermione had not snapped out of her haze and pulled them out of the rode in the knick of time. ("Thank you dear.") After this close shave, Hermione was more acutely aware of her surroundings- she had to be for fear of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny's untimely death. (What a damper that would be on the wedding that was not to be)

They walked into Kings Cross Station at 1:45 with Mrs. Weasley quite out of breath and confused. "I had no idea where we where!" she gasped. "We Apparated to completely the wrong alley! What a waste of time!"

"Ya mum." Ginny rolled her eyes. "What a horrible event. The world is going to end."

"Let's not waste any more time talking!" Chirruped Mrs. Weasley excitedly. She walked briskly into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm. "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes are miserable looking and scared Mione.Why do you look miserable on your wedding day? I would think that you should look rapturous! Or at least nauseous. Which, now that I say it you do look a bit nauseous. And what with you flipping out this morn-"

"GIRLS!" Mrs. Weasley was at there side, "Why are you standing here wasting time! We only have one hour and forty-five minutes until the ceremony!"

"Cool it Mum. Were just…discussing something."

"What?"

"Uhhh, hey Mum? Did I just see someone carrying in the White table cloths?"

"Don't try to distrac- did you say White? The table cloths are supposed to be Ivory!" With that Mrs. Weasley dashed into the barrier like a mad women.

"Ginny…." Hermione took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter what color the table cloths are."

"I know that! But it was the first thing that popped into my head and it was a sure fire way to get rid of Mum so we could continue-"

Hermione shook her head fiercely, "No. Ginny! It doesn't matter because I'm not going to marry Ron!"

Ginny gaped at her for a moment. "What?" she gasped finally.

"I am not going to marry Ron." She whispered as if it hurt.

"But….but why?"

"We went through this in the morning!"

"But…but… Don't listen to your dad Mione! Please!" She begged.

"I have to."

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"I do."

Ginny yelled. She begged and pleaded. She cried. She attracted many stares from the muggles around them. Hermione simply shook her head.

"I have to do this Ginny. I have to. I will go into the station and tell your Mum, but I can do no further."

"You could marry Ron!"

"No I could not." With that Hermione turned and walked into the platform, leaving behind her a miserable Ginny.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione called.

"Over here dear! And remember, you can call me Molly now!"

Hermione walked over the station floor that had been recently tiled by magic. If she had been in a less preoccupied and miserable mind set, she would have see just how beautiful Platform 9 ¾ was. It had been tiled in gold while ivory banners had been hung all over the walls. Ivory benches covered in squishy material that had no legs were suspended in mid air. The train tracks had been covered and were now safe to walk over- undistinguishable from the rest of the floor. The sign that normally bore the words 'Platform 9 ¾' now read 'Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger joyfully welcome you to their wedding' in ivory embossed writing on a gold background. No smoke clouded the surroundings and all grime had been scrubbed from the walls and so the platform was cleaner than it had ever been.

Hermione walked past all of this to Mrs. Weasley who was fussing with the marital arch that was covered in the desired poppies. When she turned around to beam at Hermione, Hermione crumpled and wept all of the tears she had held in for weeks.

"Oh poor dear. It'll be alright hun. It'll be fine." Mrs. Weasley crooned.

"It…..It CAN'T be all…..all…alright!" Hermione blubbered in return.

"Of course it will be alright darling! Every bride goes through this!"

Hermione stared at her with tears cascading down her cheeks. Every bride goes through an estrangement with her parents, a sleepless week, a miserable haze, not deserving the fiancé that she was planning to leave and sobbing under the arch she was supposed to get married under? She doubted it.

"Every bride gets the jitters." Mrs. Weasley patted her hair in a comforting manner. That only made her cry harder. Mrs. Weasley guided her to a bench and set her down upon it. "I've been expecting it." She pulled out her wand and conjured a cup from mid air. She filled it with water and forced it into Hermione's hand. Next she conjured up a box of tissues. She pulled one out and whipped Hermione's nose. Hermione hiccupped. She sneezed. She cried again. She cried for her dad, for Ron, for the future she was giving up, for Mrs. Weasleys kindness and, finally, for her broken heart.

Finally she surfaced for air. She took some deep breaths. Mrs. Weasley smiled again, almost sending Hermione into a fresh bout of tears. To avoid her gaze, she picked up the glass of water she had put down and shakily took a drink. She took a few more deep breaths and stilled her hands and chest. Nothing could be said for her fluttering, guilty heart.

She had to make her confession, and now was as good a time as any. "Mrs. Weasley."

"Molly dear."

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said firmly, knowing she did not deserve to call her Molly. "I…I can't….I can not mar-"

"HERMIONE! STOP!"

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley spun around. The sight made Hermione drop her glass, which hit the bench, rolled off and shattered as it hit the floor.

Ginny was striding across the platform in her blue dress with her hair up, followed by….but it could not be. It was impossible. She was followed by Hermione's parents. Who were both dressed for a wedding.

Ginny strode across the platform and took her mother by the arm. "Come on Mum. Let's give them some privacy." With that she steered her surprised mother forcefully off the platform.

Hermione stared at her parents. Her parents stared at her. Finally, her mother flung herself at Hermione sobbing. "We're so sorry Hermione. So, so sorry." Her mother continued her apologies but Hermione ignored her. She stared at her father.

"I think we need to talk Snowflake." He said.

"Alright Dad." and they commenced to do so.

Half-an-hour later-Ginny

Ginny slipped back into the barrier just in time to see Hermione and her parents give each other a hug. It seemed safe to enter. She sidled up to the front bench where they were all sitting. She heard Hermione mutter, "Oh daddy" and Ginny smiled; she knew that all was well.

"Hi Hermione." Ginny said.

Hermione looked around at Ginny, beaming. "Hello Gin."

"So, all's well?"

"Yes. Which reminds me," she pulled out from her pocked a neatly folded piece of paper and her wand. As they all watched she put her want to the paper and set it on fire. They all watched it flutter to floor, burn and disappear.

"What was that?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"A big mistake." Hermione replied beaming.

"Which reminds me, its two o'clock so…."

Hermione's face turned ashen. "Did you say its… two o'clock? Then….then…I'm getting married in….in an…hour! Uhhh! Ginny! Mum! Help me!"

"Graham? I think that it would be best if you left us alone for a bit. Now, what is your name? Ginny? Alright. Ginny, is there anywhere where we can get ready?"

"Sure." Ginny pulled her wand out from her beaded purse. She pointed it at the wall and a door appeared. They walked up to the door (Mrs. Granger tentatively) and opened it up. Inside there were changing rooms, make-up tables and a toilet.

"Very nice." Hermione said dryly.

Mrs. Granger looked very scared.

Ginny laughed.

One hour later-Ron

Ron stood under the arch trying to remember how to breathe. Harry had just finished giving him a little pep talk. The ministry wizard next to him did not help; nor did all of the people in attendance of the wedding. Suddenly the music started up and Ron froze. All of the people in the crowd looked around at the back of the platform. Ginny came first in a light blue dress. She walked up the isle slowly and stood right outside the arch, smiling at Harry. The music changed into the traditional Muggle bridal music. Hermione appeared, surrounded in an aura of radiance accompanied by her dad. At any other time, Ron would have been struck dumb by this startling change but he was distracted by two things. One: Hermione looked beautiful. She was gliding down the aisle smoothly with an old tiara of her mothers in her hair. Two: Victor Krum was watching his Mione walk down the aisle. And he was glowering. Jealously. Before this could distract him for to long, he saw Hermione again, and all was blown from his mind. She looked so beautiful, radiant and in love. He returned the look in full measure.

Before either of them knew it, they were married. As they held hands and walked past their cheering friends and family and old Muggle phrase flashed through Hermione's mind. 'Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue'. The tiara was old, the dress was new, the shoes were borrowed and this morning was blue. She beamed. There matrimony had all of the components, and she was sure that it would last.

So. This took forever to get out, but it was insanely hard to write, I was on vacation for a week and out of town, I did not get all of my requested reviews (I only got about 2!), my internet was down and the chapter was (I hope) very satisfying. It had better be for the long hours I spent on it, darn it! (lolz) If any of you people want to see the dress that Mione's was based off of, there is a link to the picture on my profile! I picked it because it was simple and I thought that a simple dress was needed for Mione's hair! Anyway, the next chapter is back to Harry/Ginny, I want 5 real reviews and I love you all! Review!

Ginnyw365


	11. An Evening Ride

OK. Here is the 11th chapter of 'Together', An Evening Ride.

Ginny

Ginny stared out her bedroom window missing Hermione and (Was it possible?) Ron. It had been a week and they were to be gone yet another week. She looked around as someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Harry.

"Hi." She said brightly.

"Hey Hun." He replied.

"What's going on?"

"Not much. Are you busy tonight?"

Ginny cocked her head and tried to appear as if she was thinking. "Hmmmm. Let me see…It's a Wednesday night, my best friend is on vacation and I, as of yet, do not have a date with my boyfriend. Not only that, Harry Potter, but my calendar is tacked onto the wall and I am quite sure you took at least one look at it before asking me, assuring yourself what the answer would be. So, no Harry. I am not busy tonight."

Harry laughed and kissed her. "I'll take that as a 'yes' to a date tonight." He chuckled. "Meet me at the Chicken Coop tonight around 7:30."

"The Chicken Coop? Rather an odd place for a date. What are we going to do there? Have a romantic, country-style date feeding the chicks and mucking it out? How romantic."

Harry simply winked as he sauntered out of the room. "Oh, you'll see." He replied mysteriously.

"What do you have planned Harry Potter? Tell me!"

He just laughed and exited the room- in a very sexy manner, Ginny thought.

Harry

Harry walked across the hall while laughing at Ginny's demand. She would find out the answer to her question soon enough.

'And so will I.' thought Harry anxiously as he glanced at the small, discreet black box on his dresser.

Ginny

As soon as the door shut, Ginny started to freak out. The Chicken Coop? That had to mean that he had something else up his sleeve. And if all of the magazines, books and her intuition were correct, then he had something really big and really romantic planned. Was it? Could it be that he was going to pro- 'No Ginny. Don't even go there. That would be to-

Don't pretend that you haven't thought about it there was that annoyingly truthful voice again.

Yes I've though about it but it's not like I've seriously-

Yes you have. And you know what your conjecture has been every time. You love Harry. 

The voice was absolutely right. Ginny grabbed a magazine and started to read furiously to stop herself from raising her expectations. Just incase she was wrong….which she probably was.

Three weeks earlier-Harry

"Hermione?"

She looked up from her book.

"Can I ask you for some help?"

"Of course Harry."

He sat down onto one of the rough wooden chairs around the kitchen table. "Well…I…er…I was wondering…That is I… WouldyouhelpmefindaringformetousetoproposetoGinny?"

Hermione smirked-as if she knew exactly what Harry had, no matter how incoherently, said. "What was that Harry?"

He took a deep breath and forced himself to speak slower. "Would…you…please…help…me…find a ring for Ginny."

"Why do you want a ring Harry?"

Harry threw her a contemptuous glance.

"Alright, alright. I think I know why. But I would prefer that you tell me…."

Harry maintained his stony silence.

"Okay. How about we go shopping tomorrow?"

Harry beamed. "That's great! Thanks so much Hermione."

The next day

Harry gazed in bewilderment around the store. The plush carpet seemed to surround him as well as the perfume and the sparkling lights reflected by the diamonds and other jewelry dazzled him.

All he could think of was that he was exceedingly indebted to Hermione for he would be ever more lost without her guidance. And encouragement. This was their fifth store that day. Third this hour.

He took a breath as a new song started over the loudspeakers. He listened. He reveled in how perfectly it fit Ginny.

She's a beauty,

The kind of beauty that make-up can't create.

Cause it starts within her heart,

And it flows thought her soul,

With a genuine reflection on her face.

She's a lady,

And she doesn't have to prove it to the world.

There's a kindness in her eyes and wisdom in her heart,

And in her heart sometimes still a little girl.

She's a natural and it isn't hard to see,

Though I'm not sure what she sees in me.

But God, in all his kindness gave her sweet, sweet heart to me.

And as long as I have life, I'm gonna love her, naturally.

She's a rare thing.

A treasure that most men seek but seldom find.

A priceless piece of art from the hands of the maker,

And only grows more valuable over time. 

She's an angel, the nearest thing to heaven that I have found.

She eases all my burdens; she takes me high above,

But she still keeps my feet right on the ground. 

She's a natural and it isn't hard to see,

Though I'm not sure what she sees in me.

But God, in all his kindness gave her sweet, sweet heart to me.

And as long as I have life, I'm gonna love her, naturally.

Ohhhhhh... She's a natural

The song faded, but the image of Ginny's face, laughing in the sunlight, remained solid in front of Harry's inner eye.

"Harry, Harry. Harry!"

"Hua? What? What is it?"

"What's the matter with you Harry?" asked Hermione. "I've said your name about seven times! I found someone to help us find a ring for Gin. What was with you anyway?"

"Well.. I was…ah.. I was listening to the song that was playing over the speaker." He gestured to the ceiling. "That song….It fit Ginny so well…"

Hermione beamed. She grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him to the counter.

"Excuse me. Lisette?"

A girl with platinum blond hair turned around and smiled at them. "Yes?"

Hermione turned to Harry. "This is who will be helping us at this store." She turned back to Lisette. "Well, Harry is, as I explained, looking for an engagement ring to propose to his girlfriend with. But, first, he really liked the song that just played, and we were wondering if you could tell us what was the name of the song and the artist?"

She snapped her gum. "Of course. I'll do that right away." She walked away, bangles clinking and her long white skirt swishing.

Harry pulled Hermione aside. "What did you do that for?" he demanded.

"Oh, Harry. You're proposing. And when you propose, you get married. And after you get married you dance at your reception. And the first song is for the bride and groom's first dance. And your first dance tends to be romantic. And even if you don't use that song, it is always a good idea to have a stock of romance songs for certain events. And then, you always need to have an 'Our Song'-"

"OK.OK. I get it. But did you have to-"

"Excuse me?" It was Lisette. "But that song you were just asking after? It is called 'She's A Natural' and it is sung by Shenandoah."

"Thank you Lisette."

"Can I help you with anything else?"

"Yes, would you have any suggestions for a ring? We want something simple, but with a little life. It has to look good with a wide range of clothes, so a silver band would probably be best…" Harry let Hermione lay down the specifications. It was easier that way.

Present Time, 7:25, Ginny

Ginny stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a plain black dress with full length sleeves. It had a scooped neck and stopped just above the knee. The whole thing was fitted and showed off all her curves nicely. She wore black sandals and faux diamond posts in her ears. She had played with her hair many different ways, but had settled with leaving it down. She did not know why, but she had the feeling that she would enjoy the evening more with it down.

This outfit was the product of two and a half hours of rooting through her closet. She had given up the magazine after about five minutes. It had been hopeless.

But was this an alright outfit? How could she dress without knowing what the night's plans were? It was extremely trying. She checked the fuzzy clock on the table beside the bed. 7:27. Time to head to the Chicken Coop.

As she walked down the stairs she wondered. 'What if I'm wrong? What if he isn't going to propose and he just wants to take a walk? I'll look like such like an expectant dope. How utterly mortifying. That's it. I can't wear this. I'll just go upstairs and change into my dark wash jeans and dark chocolate cardigan. But, what if he is proposing? I don't want to have my memory of getting engaged have me in jeans; no matter how stylish they are. WHAT SHOULD I DO?!'

Her thoughts continued on as such until she was already standing outside by the Chicken Coop. Harry was not there yet. 'It's too late to change now unless-'

"SHIT!" Something had just come up behind her and grabbed her from behind, and she was now soaring through the air! She twisted her head to see Harry, seated on his Firebolt, laughing his head off.

He placed her behind him on the broom as she yelled above the wind, "WHEN WE LAND I AM GOING TO KILL YOU HARRY! DO YOU HEAR ME!? KILL YOU!"

This only made Harry laugh harder. To Ginny's relief, she noticed that he was wearing his black dress pants and a white button-up top. She had managed to dress properly. Her hair down had also been a good choice as it flew behind her in a very charming way.

It was a warm September night, but, after awhile, it got a tad chilly on the broomstick. She contented herself by snuggling herself closer to Harry- an act that both appreciated.

After fifteen minutes they came to a halt above the center of a large lake.

"Ginny?" Harry said.

"Yes?" Ginny replied, perking up.

He smiled. "Hold on."

"What?"

Harry just smiled again. He rearranged his hands and slipped of the broom; swinging himself around and over so he was sitting backwards-facing Ginny.

"Show off."

"I know."

He kissed her. It was one of those long, steady kisses that were sacred to the memory.

When they broke apart Harry took a deep breath. Now was the time. His Adams apple was pounding in his throat but he did his best to swallow it. Now was the time.

Something in his eyes let Ginny know, he was about to ask her. She held her breath in anticipation-love pounding though out her.

"Ginny?" he whispered.

"Harry." She whispered back reverently.

"Ginny. You are amazing. You make me laugh and are so amazingly perfect and talented. You are more than I ever expected to have, and I love you so, so much. I want to have you for the rest of my life, and I hope that you want the same. Ginny, I love you so much that it sometimes hurts. Will you, Genivra Molly Weasley, do me the honor of becoming Genivra Molly Potter?" As he asked, he drew the small black box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a solid silver band with a large round-cut diamond. On the inside was the engraving 'I never gave up on you, you know.'

It was so beautiful that it took Ginny's breath away she couldn't talk, and so she simply nodded. As Harry slid it onto her ring finger, her eyes felt rather damp. Slowly they overflowed. This was the best moment in the world. It was made even sweeter by the touch of Harry's lips on hers.

There it is. The very long awaited 11th chapter of 'Together'. Though I am aware that no reason (short severe illness) could cover this large wait, the only excuse that I can give is that it has been so amazingly beautiful out. I had been hit by writer block too, but I didn't even want to sit at the computer to see if I could over come it. I never did get my reviews as well. Anyway, I really hoped that you like it. I, personally, though that it was quite romantic, but what did you think? If you want to see the dress that Ginny wore on the broom ride, Hermione's wedding dress or hear the song that was playing in the Muggle jewelry store, all of the links are on my bio. I want 5 reviews on this chapter, and please tell me what you think of the 2 outfits and the song if you check them out- and please do! 


	12. A Little Party

**Yes, a very long wait, but also a very long chapter! Here is the 12th chappie of Together!**

**A little Party**

**Ginny**

"They're here! They've arrived!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang thought the house.

Ginny put down her magazine as she heard the screen door open and slam shut. She looked out of her window, and the sight that met her eyes caused start laughing. Mrs. Weasley was running across the lawn with a dish towel in her hand. It was dripping and she was leaving a trail of dish soap behind her.

As Ginny watched her mum sprinted across the lawn at the newly married couple that had just Apparated onto the lawn, and gave her son a large hug. Almost knocking him down, the rag whipped around and hit Ron squarely on the back of the head, covering his hair with water and soap. She saw Hermione laugh as Ron glowered, shaking his head like a dog. Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a hug and they turned around to walk towards the house.

Ginny turned also to head down to the kitchen to greet them. As she opened her door, Harry did the same across the hall.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hey." She responded, smiling also.

They kissed and smiled again.

"What was so funny?" he asked.

"I'll tell you on the way down. Ron and Mione just arrived."

"I know. I heard. In fact, I think all of Ottery St. Catchpole knows."

Ginny smiled.

By the time they arrived in the kitchen, they were both laughing at Ron again.

"Harry! Ginny!"

They looked up at the sound of Hermione's voice ringing through the kitchen.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled. The two girls ran across the kitchen and hugged each other as Harry walked up to Ron to greet him. At the same time Mr. Weasley entered the kitchen; he headed over to his son. Mrs. Weasley whipped her eyes and turned to the stove to make dinner. (Ignoring the fact that it was 9 o'clock and they had just had a massive turkey, potato and fruit salad dinner two and a half hours ago, followed by Death by Chocolate)

Under all of this movement, Hermione pulled Ginny slightly aside. "So." She said smiling. "Anything….exciting happen while we were gone?"

Ginny cocked her head. 'How could she know?' then it dawned on her. She smiled. "So Harry asked you to help him?"

"What?" Hermione said in a bad stage voice. "What ever on earth do you mean?"

Ginny smiled. Hermione smiled back. "Well, did you really think that Harry could pull it off on his own?"

"So how much help did you give?"

"Only the ring shopping."

"It's beautiful! I love the engraving! I can't believe that Harry remembered what I said at the end Dumbledore's funeral…"

"What engraving."

"Whaaa? Oh. Nothing." She gave a small secretive smile.

Hermione gave her a questioning look. Then she asked, "So, who knows?"

"Well….Now that you really know….everyone but Ron."

Hermione laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ron appeared over Hermione's shoulder.

"Ah, nothing!" she was not quite sure how Ron would react. Ron had never been too thrilled about their relationship, but, then again, did she really give a care? Not really. But sill…Things could get awkward yet.

When they had all been seated at the table (Ron and Hermione with heaping bowls of Onion soup, bread, Orange Juice and Fudge cake which they were trying to ignore) they all started to talk.

Ron and Hermione filled them in on their honeymoon in France: 'You wouldn't believe how fascination the wizarding history is surrounding the Eiffel Tower….' 'The croissants there were amazing! They served them everywhere. One time….'

After half an hour and five bowls of soup later and three pieces of cake later, the conversation subsided. Ron was patting his stomach (full of four bowls of soup and two pieces of cake) and Mrs. Weasley was trying to get Hermione to eat more.

"No. Really Mrs.-Molly. I am not that hungry."

"But you must eat. You are married now! You will need your energy!"

"Ya Mrs. Weasley." Ron said. "You'll need your energy."

There was a pause. "That still feels odd." Hermione admitted beaming. "But I guess you're right. I'm Hermione Weasley now." She beamed.

Ron smiled and took Hermione's hand and smiled. "They're three Weasley girls now." He said.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Now was seemed to be the right time. Harry nodded at Ginny and she cleared her throat.

"Well, Ron. There are three Weasley girls now, but, ah, it will be back to two before long…"

"What are to trying to say?" Ron asked.

"Well," Harry took Ginny's hand under the table. "What I am trying to say is that….I'm engaged! Harry and are going to get married! And so…then there will be only two Weasley girls…and one Potter girl." She finished lamely, but beaming at the thought.

Silence regained the kitchen once again. Several emotions seemed to play across Ron's face until he finally said, "Well…Congratulations!" Ginny's face relaxed and Hermione smiled, holding Ron's hand. Explanations and details were said and the ring was shown around.

"We must have a party to celebrate!" Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"That really isn't necessary Mum."

"Yah Mrs. Weasley. We-"

"You can't call me Mrs. Weasley any more Harry Dear! You must start to call me Molly!"

Harry and Hermione shared an amused and exasperated look.

"Either way," Harry continued, "We really don't need a party. We want to keep this nice and simple."

"Oh, hush. You don't have anything to worry about. I'll take care of everything. You don't have to think about a thing!" She beamed.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all exchanged an exasperated look, but knew that there was no use in fighting her.

**Two weeks later-party day**

**A random collection of views. I guess you could call it 'A bird's eye view'**

October first was a cool and slightly windy day. The backyard of the Burrow was full of movement.

"No! George! I said NO!"

"Awwww. Mum! Come on, it'll be fun!"

"We are not going to put your Exploding Sugar on the table!"

"But it'd be hilarious!"

"FRED! I just told your brother NO! Now, go and make yourselves useful and set the tables!"

The twins walked away, muttering.

Hermione was draping streamers over the trees, Ron was swearing as he de-nomed the garden, Mr. Weasley was experimenting with an old Muggle lawn mover, trying to charm it to cut the grass, Ginny was arranging lilies in vases on the tables, Harry was trimming a Futterby bush and Mrs. Weasley was overseeing this all, while still managing to cook a feast. The party was to start in ten minutes.

"Everyone! Come inside! The party is about to start in a few minutes! We can't be preparing when the guests arrive! Fred! George! What is taking you so long!? Hurry! Hurry!...Now. Inside everyone! Inside!"

The first to arrive was Colin Creevy (Promptly at 5) with his little brother Dennis who was there by side along Apparition. Harry and Ginny strode out to the backyard to greet them.

"Hi Harry!"

"Ya, hi Harry!"

"Hi Collin, Dennis."

"Hello you guys." 

"Hi Ginny!"

"Hi!"

"Why don't you two come inside?"

"That'd be great. Thanks Harry!"

Over the next half hour, a steady stream of people arrived in many different ways. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, Fred and George were all at different posts to meet them.

Fred and George were in the side yard welcoming those who flew to the party. Mr. Weasley was picking up Aunt Muriel by Portkey, and then waiting for Bill and Flur in a field, who were arriving in the same manner. Ron and Hermione were waiting by the fire to welcome those who came by Flu powder, while Harry and Ginny stood in the backyard to welcome those who arrived by Apparition. Mrs. Weasley was playing hostess in living room while greeting those who walked. Luckily for her, only Pecy, his wife Aubrey, their small daughter Molly and Luna arrived in that manner.

Harry and Ginny were much busier. Not only did everyone who arrived in the other fashions want to greet them, they had many people arriving by Apparition. After Colin and Dennis came, Neville, Alicia, her boyfriend Lex, Seamus, his girlfriend Mattie, Katie, Cho, her boyfriend Lane, Justin, Professor McGonagall, Demelza Robbins, Jack Sloper, Jimmy Peaks, Ritchie Coote, Andrew Kirk, Parviti and her husband Amey all arrived by Apparition in the space of 15 minutes. There were only times for hurried 'hello's' and 'how-do-you-do's' before the next person or couple arrived.

Ron and Hermione were having a much easier time than Harry and Ginny. After standing by the fireplace for 10 minutes, Lavender was the only one who arrived. They made some small talk and she excused herself into the kitchen. In the few minutes Padma arrived. The last to exit the fireplace was Ernie and his fiancé Elise. After several more minutes of standing there, Ron gave up on the fireplace and walked out to the side yard to where Fred and George were.

"Hello little brother!"

"Hi guys. So, who's arrived so far?"

"Lee and Dean both arrived a few minutes ago-"

"With Charlie close behind."

"Charlie's here? Awesome!"

"And Angelina." Fred said, elbowing George in the ribs.

Ron looked form one brother to the other. "What's up?"

"Nothing." George said quickly. Before Fred or Ron could say anything more, Hermione joined them on the lawn.

"Here come more people!" She called, pointing to the sky. What appeared to be a women and a man with a hump on his back were speeding skillfully towards the burrow. They landed skillfully on the grass.

"Oliver!" Fred and George said together. Indeed, it was Oliver Wood with a baby strapped to his back. Next to him was a very pretty lady.

"That's Hallie Wood!" Ron hissed in Hermione's ear. "She's the best beater for the Holyhead Harpies! Joined three seasons ago, and is near to holding the record for 'Most Hits'. What is she doing here?"

"Well, I don't know Ronald. Why don't you ask her?"

As it turned out, there was no need for that. Oliver was striding across the lawn holding a small, bouncing toddler with Hallie Wood striding along side him.

"Hello Ron!"

"Hello Oliver."

"Hi Hermione!"

"Hello."

"I would like to introduce to you," Oliver said, "My wife Hallie and our son Charlie."

"Your wife!" Ron said in surprise.

"Yes Ron."

"Oh," Hermione cooed. "Charlie is adorable! Can I hold him?"

"Sure." Oliver hoisted Charlie off his hip and into Hermione's hands.

"Isn't he just the cutest thing?" Hermione tickled him and he giggled. She and Hallie walked into the house, playing with Charlie.

"When did you get married?" Ron demanded.

"Four years ago." Fred responded.

"How do you know?"

"Oliver told me back then."

"How come you never told me?!"

"It never came up little bro. And you never told Oliver about you tying the knot."

"What's this Ron?" Oliver said.

"Well…Hermione and I got married a few weeks ago."

"Congratulations Ron!"

"Hey." George interrupted. "We better scuttle inside. Dad's arriving with Bill, Phlegm and Aunt Muriel in tow."

They all hurried inside to the living room.

They were all hustled outside into the backyard soon enough however. Even the Burrow's most spacious room could not accommodate Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and 33 guests.

Once in the backyard, the party began. People began to mingle and talk to those who they had not scene in years, and then Fred and George started to DJ.

About the third song, 'Give me my wand back!' by the Weird Sisters, Ginny pulled Harry onto the dance floor amid cheers. They started to dance, and were soon joined by Ron and Hermione. Soon people started to stream onto the floor.

As the crowed on the floor started to thin, George said in his macho-sexy-man voice. "Alright everybody. This is a special time, and so we are going to play a special song. And though all you ladies look fine out there, I am going to have to ask everybody to step off except for my sister and future brother-in-law."

The crowed obliged, all laughing.

"George!" yelled Ginny.

"What are you doing?!" added Harry.

George simply winked, as Fred nearly fell over laughing.

"Just go with it guys!" shouted, of all people, Hermione.

"What are you doing?!"

"You will see! Just go to the center of the floor and go with it!"

Suspiciously, Harry and Ginny walked to the floor amid cheers and whistles.

The music started.

She's a beauty,

The kind of beauty that make-up can't create.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled.

Cause it starts within her heart,

Hermione laughed.

And it flows thought her soul,

With a genuine reflection on her face.

"Dance! Dance! Dance!" The chant started up.

She's a lady,

And she doesn't have to prove it to the world.

There's a kindness in her eyes and wisdom in her heart,

And in her heart sometimes still a little girl.

Harry looked at Ginny, and she started to laugh hard. He held out his hand, she took it, and they started to sweep around the backyard. The crowed cheered and yelled, laughing the entire time.

Ohhhhhh... She's a natural

The song ended and Harry and Ginny took a bow. Then they rushed off the floor.

The music started up again as Harry started to chase Hermione around the yard.

Around 6:30, Mrs. Weasley called them all to the table for dinner. They stuffed themselves full of Mrs. Weasleys cooking. This night the dinner consisted of Roast Duck, Garlic Mashed Potatoes, Sweet Potatoes, Bread Sticks, Biscuits and Gravy, Chocolate Pudding, Pumpkin Pie, Lemon Squares and after dinner Apple Cider.

Bursting to the gills, they all took their glasses of Apple Cider out into the backyard to watch the sunset. They mingled about, talking. George and Angelina disappeared, Ron kept staring and Oliver and Hallie Wood in disbelief and Mrs. Weasley was trying to get them all to have some mints. Mrs. Weasley was talking to Dean Thomas about his Muggle Girlfriend Cassie, and Harry and Ginny were sitting under a tree talking.

"Harry?"

"Yes Gin?"

"We don't have to worry about picking out a wedding cake."

"Now, why is that?"

"Because we will never have to eat again." Harry laughed, but Ginny continued on. "I will be surprised if we even make it to our wedding day! I feel as if I am going to explode right on the spot. I-"

But Harry cut her off with a kiss. When he stopped Ginny smiled. "Quite a party."

"It sure is."

They kissed again, but jerked apart as a loud whizzing noise was heard above. 'Snap's' and 'Crack's' filled the air as Fred and George set off some of their fireworks.

The crowd cheered, whistled and clapped in appreciation. Sparklers, Birds, Pigs, Wheels and Dragons filled the air. One of the Catharine Wheels flew out of control and started to chase laughing people around. Mrs. Weasley was yelling while trying to chastise Fred and George, but this was hard as they had positioned themselves on the roof.

"Ohhhh. Look!" Luna yelled as Fred and George lit a very big box with their wands, despite their mother protests.

With an almighty 'BANG' it blew apart, sending lights cascading though the air. Streaks of light twirled into the air and high into the sky. The twisted together until the formed a large, glittery, multicolored, flashing message in the air.

**Congratulations Harry & Ginny!**

**So, how did you like it? I worked on it like a house-elf when I got down to it. I wrote the entire party scene in TWO days. I worked my but off. I REALLY hope you lurved it. You better! It is my longest EVER chappie! 9 pages exactly without these bold messages. So, what was your fav part? Not only did I want a chapter where it was not a HUGE event in their lives, I also wanted to bring in their former classmates. I wanted to show how their lives had changed. I had a lot of fun coming up with what was happening with them. It took me a long time to decide who was coming, and how they were arriving! I had so many dialogues in my head, but I could not fit them all in this chapter. Please, please, please, PLEASE _REVIEW! _I love reading them, and they are the whole reason I keep writing! So I want…..7 reviews. It was a really long chapter! I love you all, and, in parting,**

**REVIEW! **

**) **


	13. Similar Conversations

This chapter will cover a much ignored (in my story) but vital subject of life-jobs….and other personal matters.

Hermione

A week after Harry and Ginny's engagement party, Hermione walked into her and Ron's room.

"Hold on a second, I chang-oh. It's you." Ron pulled up his pants, then walked over and kissed Hermione. "Hi."

"Hi." Hermione sat on the bed.

"Where is everyone?"

"Your Mum's mucking out the chickens, Harry and Ginny are out for a broom ride, and your Dad's at work."

"So no one's here?"

"No."

Ron smiled wickedly. He sat on the bed and started to kiss Hermione. In seconds he was sliding his hands down to the hem of her shirt. He started to lift it up before Hermione stopped him.

"Ron, wait."

"What?" Ron whined. "We're married now for goodness-"

"Oh, Ron. It's not about that!"

"Then what is it?"

"We need to talk."

"About what? I already said I was sorry for staring at Hallie Wood! And I wasn't staring at her like that anyway! I just never expected a famous Quittage-"

"Will you let me talk Ron!"

"Fine. I'll be quite." He said, folding his hands over his bare chest and flopping back on the bed. "What is it?"

"A couple things. Jobs and kids."

Ron shot out of bed saying 'KIDS!' so fast that he forgot to duck and ended up slamming his head onto the low part of the ceiling. "Bloody Hell!" He yelled, rubbing his head. "This room is so small! When I have my own place…." He sat back down massaging his head.

Hermione waved her wand and handed him a bag full of ice. As he took it she said, "We'll cover jobs first. As you just said, this room is too small. And as for 'when you get your own place', that will never happen if we don't save some money! We need jobs to do that. I really think that we need to start looking, and I just wanted to talk about it."

"Errr… I hadn't really thought about a job…"

"Well, I just wanted to bring it up. I think that we should start looking and applying.

"Ermmm….OK." Ron said.

They sat there for several moments.

"So." Ron said.

"Sooooo." Hermione said.

There was another few second's of silence.

"Kids?" Ron said tentatively.

"Kids." Said Hermione, with slightly more volume.

They stared at each other.

"How…many…. do you want?" Hermione asked.

"Err….well. I don't really know. Well, I want kids…I think… but…just not seven. I mean, I love my family, but…"

"I agree." Said Hermione. "Not seven."

They looked at each other, and laughed. The air lightened considerably.

"How many do you want Mione?"

"I don't really know! I was an only child, so I have no clue. Well, I suppose that my summers with your family gave me some idea. I don't want seven, and six is still too high. Even 5 are a little too much! I don't want one or two though. That's not quite enough. So, I suppose that leaves three or four."

Ron looked slightly stricken.

"What is it?" Hermione looked slightly hurt.

"Well, I'm just not quite sure that I am ready for kids yet Mione…. Especially not three or four…"

Hermione started to laugh.

"What?"

"Not now. I just meant for the future! And, since we are not quite ready for kids yet, you will have to go out and buy some protection. Or I'll have to get some pills."

Ron groaned.

"What?" Hermione said.

"So you won't do anything until we get one of them?"

"If you want to be completely sure that number one isn't going to come along when we are only 19."

"Fiiiine." He consoled himself by kissing her.

When they drew apart Hermione pulled The Daily Prophet out of her back pocket. "Let's start looking for jobs, shall we?"

Ginny

The wind blew her hair out of her face. She sped through the sky, happier than ever. Well, almost ever. The moment was made even sweeter by the fact that Harry was speeding right along side her.

He swerved toward her and she yelped. He laughed and looped around her. They twisted and spun through the air flying through the clear blue sky.

After a half hour of laughter and flying, they came to a land in an abandoned field.

"Race me?" Ginny said, gesturing to a tree on the other side of the field.

"Sure." Harry said, smiling.

"Ready…Set…GO!" Ginny took off running, but Harry jumped onto his broom and shot off like a rocket.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry laughed and drew up short of the tree. He hadn't quite touched the tree. "You still have a chance!" He yelled.

Ginny, red in the face, started to sprint while laughing. As she was reached within a few feet of the tree she tripped on a root and stumbled.

"Ginny!" Harry dove towards the ground. He banked beside her. "Ginny! Are you okay?"

Ginny looked up from where she was clutching at the tree for support. Suddenly, she was laughing hilariously.

"What is it?" Harry asked, bemused.

"Beat ya!" she said.

Harry started to laugh. He waved his wand and the picnic basket that had been following them thought the whole ride landed next to them. Another wave and its contents were laid out perfectly on the ground.

"Smooth." Ginny smiled. Harry kissed her.

They sat on the blanket and the started to have a delightful lunch. They kidded, joked, laughed, talked about their wedding and raced on their brooms. It was the perfect afternoon. After a few hours, they rested on the blanket out of breath. Harry conjured a bottle of Firewisky out of the air along with two Champaign glasses. He poured them each a glass and handed one to Ginny. They drank them in blissful silence, kissing periodically. Harry groaned as Ginny reached for the bottle to refill their glasses.

"What is it?"

"I really don't want to ruin a perfect afternoon…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…We have to go."

"Why?"

"I have my job interview in an hour."

Ginny straightened up from where she had been leaning against his chest. "A job interview!"

Harry straightened up as well. "Ya. Didn't I tell you about it?"

"NO."

"Oh. Well, England's Seeker Ledder Kepp is retiring to become a referee and so they are holding trials for Seeker today."

"What happened to becoming an Auror!?"

"I still want to become an Auror, but I need a break for the moment. And besides, there is a training process, and I need a job to pay for things while I train."

They packed up and climbed onto their brooms. As they flew home in silence, Harry concerned about his trial, and Ginny was thinking about her future.

The past few months, she had forgotten about her ambitions. The whole world had narrowed to the Burrow and Harry. But time was passing, and no matter how much she would like to pause it here, she couldn't. They were all getting older, and it was time for reality to set in.

'I wonder what I'll be?' she thought. But, for the next half-hour, she was perfectly content to fly alongside Harry. She smiled and increased her speed to catch up to him.

There is chapter 13! I liked it. I thought that Ron and Hermione were pretty funny. What did you think? Not a lot happened in this chapter, but I felt that I had to bring a sense of reality to the story. They had just been trapped in a little world of (most of the time) perfect romance and family. But time must go on, and they have to leave the Burrow some time. Tell me what you think! I want 7 reviews again. It IS possible people. I have 34 people with this on Alert, and 54 with it marked some how with either favorite author/favorite story/story alert/author alert list. I should NOT have to beg to get 7 reviews. Please review! GinnyW365


	14. News and Various Celebrations

I got my reviews so fast this time, thank you! It's not that hard, is it? I decided since you reviewed so fast, I would try to update fast! I spent about 3 and a half hours straight today to get it done, so I hope you enjoy it! Anyway, here is chapter 14. I'll talk to you more in the bold font later at the end of the chapter! 

Harry tapped his fingertips on the worn table and looked out of the window for the fifth time that minute.

"Harry!" Ginny sighed. "You need to relax." She got up and massaged his shoulders.

"I know, I know." He said bitterly. "But they said that they would send the results out today. I don't even know why I'm nervous. I haven't played Quittage in two years, so I don't really have a chance at the spot…"

"Oh, shut it Harry! You made the house team the first time that you flew a broomstick! You were, ARE the youngest seeker in a century. You will have no problem. Wow," she said, "I'm going to marry the best seeker the world had seen in 100 years. Lucky me." She smiled, and Harry smiled back. He started to kiss her, and soon pulled her into his lap. She sat down giggling. They were making-out when they were interrupted by a small giggle.

They broke apart. Ron was standing at the door of the kitchen looking awkward while Hermione was covering her mouth with her hand.

"What?" asked Ginny, hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said. "It was just…Ron!" She started to laugh again. "I wish you could have seen his face. It was priceless!" Her laugh was cut short by burp.

They all looked at her. "Sorry." She flushed. "I have an upset stomach this morning; I think I might be getting the stomach flu." In an attempt to change the topic, she turned to Ron. "Now, remember. Be polite and don't ask any questions about things like employ discounts or vacations."

"I get it! I learned that already." Ron snapped back.

Harry and Ginny looked away from each other; both remembering Ron's last interview. The shop keeper had not even Owled back.

"I have a question Ron." Ginny said from Harry's lap. They all looked at her. "If that was uncomfortable, how are you going to deal with our first kiss at our wedding? You will be in front of everyone as well, being our best man and all."

"Yah, Ron." Harry added, deciding to join in the fun. "And not only that, how will you manage to sit through the wedding and reception, knowing what it all leads to that night?" He slipped his hand around Ginny's waist as he spoke, pulling her close.

Ron paled, looking revolted. They all started to laugh. "All right, enough is enough." Hermione said. "Let's go Ron." Hermione escorted Ron out to the garden to see him off to his interview at Quality Quittage Supplies.

When she returned she found that Ginny had run upstairs to fetch her purse and Harry had resumed his finger tapping.

She opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly clapped her mouth to it. She dashed into the hall.

"Hermione?" Harry followed. As he approached he heard the sound of retching. He backed quickly to the kitchen were he found an owl sitting on the cutting board. All thoughts of Hermione flew out of his mind as he ran towards the bird. It stuck out its leg and he saw an official looking envelope, addressed to Mr. H Potter, attached to it. He untied it as fast as he could. The owl flew away as he turned it around to see a wax seal with the English Quittage team insignia on it. An E and a Q crossed and riding a broomstick.

He broke the seal and began to read.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We of the English Quittage team want to thank you for trying out for our team, and would like to say that you displayed excellent talent. Therefore, we would like to extend you the invitation of the place of seeker-

Harry did not read anymore. He dropped the letter and wheeled around to see Ginny in the doorway. He ran at her beaming and kissed her with all of his might. He picked her up and spun her around twice before setting her feet back on the ground.

"What is it?!" She exclaimed.

"I made it Gin! I am the new seeker on England's Quittage team!" 

Ginny squealed, dropping her purse. She kissed him hard on the mouth. "Congratulations!"

"I know! This is wonderful Gin! I have a job, and we have an income! We will be able to start saving for a new place soon! This is fantastic. I'm flying-literally! Oh Ginny, this is great! We have to go celebrate!"

"I wish that I could Harry, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Hermione, Mum and I are shopping for a wedding dress today." She said, fiddling with her bracelets guiltily. She felt bad making such a big purchase when she didn't have a job yet. She had scoured The Daily Prophet and set up several interviews in the past week, but nothing yet had yielded any fruit. She looked at Harry's face to see that he looked disappointed.

"But don't worry," She said, smiling coyly, placing her hand on his hip. "We can celebrate tonight." She kissed him. Just then Hermione entered, looking slightly pale.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine." She said. "I feel better now. I guess that something I ate didn't agree with me. Where's your Mum Ginny?"

"Right here!" Mrs. Weasley bustled into the kitchen. "Sorry I'm late, but I was cleaning. Let's go! We're running late!" As she headed for the door, a second owl flew through the window.

Ginny walked over to it. "It's addressed to The Weasley Family. It's from Fleur." She said scanning it. "Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed.

"What is it?" They all asked in unison.

"Flrur is pregnant!"

They all gapped at her. She continued to scan the letter, which was quite long. "She says that she is six months along, and that the baby is incredibly tiny, which is why they didn't know before!"

"Six months! That means…In three months…Arthur and I…we're going…going….we're going to have two grandchildren!" She shrieked. "I have to tell Arthur." She dashed away to her room to Owl him the news.

The kitchen was quite in her absence.

"Wow." Hermione said.

"Well, we are all going to aunts and uncles again!"

There was a pause. "I feel bad for the baby." Ginny said. They all started to laugh.

"What were you both shouting about earlier, by the way?" Hermione asked.

"Oh! Right, you don't know yet." Harry said. "I got the position as seeker on the England team!" He beamed again.

"Really?" Hermione exclaimed. "Oh, congratulations Harry! That's wonderful! We should celebrate tonight when we get back!"

Harry and Ginny burst into large peals of laughter.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Ginny said just as Mrs. Weasley bustled back into the kitchen.

"All right!" She said beaming. "Let's go girls!"

Ginny was alone at last. Well, sort of alone. She was by herself in the dressing room while Hermione and her mum were waiting outside. She had felt quite overwhelmed as the assistant had interviewed them for all of the details of the wedding, the flowers, and her personal style. Then she had hustled them all around the shop and showed them a wide variety of dresses, cuts and patterns and all the while chattering about jewelry.

She had been relived to enter the changing room, even if over half of it was stuffed with dresses to try. 'Cheer up Gin.' She told herself. 'Think about this is a positive light. You love shopping for clothes, so just enjoy yourself.' With that she turned to the enormous mound of whiteness behind her.

"Ginny, you look beautiful!" Mrs. Weasley crooned as Ginny stepped out of the dressing room.

"It is striking Gin." Hermione agreed.

"I'm not sure…"Ginny said. "I think that this is a bit to fluffy for an outdoor wedding." She stepped back into the dressing room.

"Erm…I don't think that this one is quite the right one…" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yah…I'm not sure that frosted blue is the right color for your dress."

"I agree." He walked into the dressing room yet again.

"That is very pretty Ginny."

"You look great Gin."

"Thanks, but I don't have that…you know….feeling about this one." The two married women nodded their heads, both recalling the wonderful excitement when they had discovered their dress.

And so it went on and on like this for nearly two hours. There were many dresses, but not the one.

They left the shop quite exhausted. Ginny groaned as they started the three block walk to the deserted rode where they could Disapparate.

As they passed a pharmacy, Hermione suddenly stopped. "Ah, one second. I have to go the bathroom." She said. "No, you two can stay right here. I won't be long." Then she dashed into the building.

'What was that about?' Ginny wondered. She peered into the glass door and her mother sat down on the bench next to her. She looked and waited until Hermione reappeared; clutching a small bottle in her hand and blushing. She walked up to the register and bought whatever she was holding, declined a bag, and stuffed the small article into her pocket. Ginny quickly sat down next to her mother before Hermione turned around.

"All right." She said brightly. "I'm all good. Let's go!"

'What on earth?' Ginny wondered.

They walked into the kitchen to see Harry and Ron sitting at the table eating ham sandwiches, grinning.

"Hello!" Mrs. Weasley

"Ey Um." Ron said through a mouthful of Ham.

Harry swallowed. "Hello Mrs. Molly." Harry said.

"Hello Harry!" She said beaming. "And congratulations! Ginny told me about your appointment as Seeker. That is a wonderful honor!"

"Thanks."

"How did your interview go Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron smiled. "Great. I got the job! I now work at Quality Quittage Supplies!"

"That's wonderful! This was a day for good news all around!" Hermione said. "And, I don't know if Harry told you Ron, but we are going to be aunts and uncles again in a few short months!"

"Wh-What?" Ron spluttered. "What, you," he looked at Ginny, "your na-not. Are you?"

"NO!" Ginny laughed. "Fleur is!"

"Oh. Okay then." They all laughed.

"Well, what a day! What a day! We must celebrate!" They all started to laugh.

Despite their laughs, there was indeed a party two hours later.

Flur had the smallest bump on her stomach, and you could only see that because she was wearing a tight shirt. Fred and George were there with there, as well as Fred's girlfriend Chessy Fillabuster. (There was much stir when Fred showed up with the daughter of Louis Fillabuster-as in Filliabuster's Fireworks) George said that his Girlfriend had to work that evening. He said she had to finish writing her article for she was the Sports writer for The Daily Prophet. Mr. Weasley arrived late because he was held up in a meeting. Percy was playing with Baby Molly on the grass while Aubrey was taking parenting tips from Mrs. Weasley.

They all sat at the table in the garden and sunk their teeth once again into Mrs. Weasley's scrumptious cooking. Everyone, that is, but Fleur. She said loudly 'Zat now she knew zat she waz pregnant, she waz going to eat organic food only.'

After dinner, the party started to wind down and everyone drifted into several conversations. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were playing Baby Molly and talking to Aubrey while Percy lectured Fred, George and Chessy on the danger of their products. Bill and Flur went home early because 'Za baby needz itz rest.'

"The baby needs its rest, ya right." Ginny scoffed. "More like there was to much inorganic food in the area for 'za baby'." She snorted.

She and Harry were lying in the far corner of the yard, just around the corner.

"How was shopping?"

"Exhausting."

"How can clothes shopping be exhausting? Getting dressed and undressed isn't exhausting."

"Your right," She said kissing him. "Getting undressed is…pretty easy…" They were locked in a tight embrace.

"What do you say……….. we go celebrate my new…job….in private?" Harry asked between kisses.

"Sounds…..wonderful." They got up and, kissing, walked inside through the back door. Somehow they managed to make it upstairs to their room and place a silencing charm on the door while doing so as well.

Hermione

Ron and Hermione were taking a walk for some private time. They had just finished discussing Ron's new job.

"I'm so proud of you Ron." Hermione whispered.

"I did do pretty well, didn't I?" He said. "I wonder what our old teachers would say if they found out that I got a job before the brilliant Miss Granger."

"The brilliant Mrs. Weasley, now." Hermione said. Ron kissed her. "Which reminds me." Hermione said.

"Of what?" Ron asked.

"Well…when we were out shopping today, I made a little detour." She smiled. Ron looked confused.

"I went into a Muggle Pharmacy, and I got some pills."

Ron's confusion cleared. "Some….Pregnancy pills?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Did you….?"

"During dinner, when no one was looking."

Ron kissed her. "I love you." He muttered in her ear.

"I love you to." She whispered back.

"Tired, Hermione?"

"Very." She said coyly. "Want to go to bed?"

"Yes." He kissed her again, and they made their way back to the Burrow.

Bold talk-There is chappie 14! What did you think? I, personally, was quite proud of it. I tried to make it realistic, while a taking my time, while advancing the plot! Whew! I'm tired. wipes perspiration off of forehead jk. I really hoped that you liked it. If you DO review, which I hope you do, please tell me if you thought it was realistic! Also, the romance scenes. Going a little further than I have before, did you like it? Were they well written? Please tell me! If you have any predictions, tell me! I love to hear them. I want 8 reviews this time, because that is what I got for chapter 13. Love-GinnyW365


	15. One Extra Line

Ron awoke late the next morning. Hermione was already awake and out of bed. 'How can she?' he wondered. 'We were up half the night….'

XXXXXX

Hermione had woken up at seven thirty after only four hours of sleep. She clutched the blankets in anxiety. She had been trying to ignore her rears, but she could not any more. Her cycle was supposed to come a week ago, and it still had not. That and throwing up yesterday……

She flung the Chuddly Cannons bedspread off of her and got dressed as quickly as she could without waking Ron. She snuck out of their room and down the stairs. She tiptoed past Harry and Ginny's rooms, not wanting to wake them. Other than passing the bedrooms, she ran.

Once outside she flew around the house. She ran all the way to the paddock where they sometimes played Quittage. She wanted to make sure that nobody knew she was leaving. She Apparated to the alley that she, Ginny and Mrs. Molly had visited the day before. She exited it quickly without attracting any attention.

When she reached the pharmacy she walked straight in without thinking. She followed the path she had walked yesterday straight to the 'Women's articles' aisle. After two minutes frantic searching, she found it. The Glenn Meyer Home Pregnancy test.

She walked up to the register and slowed down. Until now, she had not thought at all, but now she was. She was oddly afraid of this young girl. 'I look so young.' She thought. 'I probably look unmarried because I am only 19. She's going to think I'm a tramp.'

In reality, this girl (Hanna was her name) couldn't care less. She usually slept late on Saturdays, but her manager had hauled her in at six, and this frizzy haired girl was the first customer in two hours.

Hermione nervously approached the register. She deposited the test on the belt and handed over the little Muggle money she had left. She was going to make an exchange at Gringotts soon. She would have to start to make a lot more money soon if……well, if this turned out differently than she hoped.

She walked to the Starbucks across the street; but it was locked. Most of everything on this street was locked as it was only 7:45. She paced the streets for a little bit-not being able to face going home quite yet. She knew that she would have to do it soon, but she could not face it. Not right now.

But there was not much for it. Unless she wanted to Apparate half way across the world to where things were opened, there was not much that see could do. Unless she wanted to go that McDonalds down the street…….

"That will be four fifty."

Hermione handed her last five dollar bill over to the ziti youth across the counter. He handed over her change and she took it to the chipped table in the corner. She sat down sipping her Iced Mocha.

Even she could not believe that she was this desperate to have an excuse to not go home. She was going to have to test it sometime. But she just could not. 'So much for Gryffindor courage.' She thought miserably, shaking the ice of her Mocha.

XXXXXX

**An hour and a half later, Ron**

"Have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked, entering the kitchen.

"No dear." Mrs. Weasley said. "Can you go and wake Ginny and Harry? Breakfast is ready."

"Sure." Ron replied. He turned around and scaled the stairs.

As he reached the first landing, he turned to the right, into Harry's room. "Harry," he said, pushing the door open, "Mum says breakfast is……" he trailed off as he saw that the room was empty. Not only that, the bed was made. Harry never made his bed. But Mrs. Weasley had yesterday.

'Where…?'He wondered. Then, 'NO….They _wouldn't_."

He spun around as strode across the landing to Ginny's room. With no warning, he flung the door open.

"OI!" He shouted.

Harry and Ginny were both in Ginny's bed. Ginny was snuggled up to Harry's bare chest and enough of Ginny's leg was exposed to show that she wasn't wearing any pj pants.

But the image did not last long.

"RON!" Ginny shrieked as the two of them flailed with the blankets to cover themselves.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Ron yelled.

Neither Harry nor Ginny answered, lost for words. Ginny's face was indistinguishable from her hair and you could have fried an egg on Harry's face.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Appearing, attracted by the shouts, at Ron's shoulder. She peered around a fuming Ron, and when she saw Harry and Ginny she exploded.

"GINEVRIA MOLLY WEASLEY AND HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she shrieked, pushing Ron aside and striding into the room. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS GOOD DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Both Harry and Ginny started to stutter at the same time. "Well-you see-we-I-celebrating-we-" "We-last night-we-sleeping-we-I-"

"WHAT WERE PLAYING AT? YOU COULD GET PREGNANT GENIVRA! AND YOU DON'T WANT TO HAVE A BABY AT 19!"

"You did….." Ginny mumbled.

"What was that?!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"You had Bill when you were 19!"

"BUT I WAITED FOR MARRIAGE-"

Ron interrupted her. "WHAT THE BLOODY- I DIDN'T NEED TO SEE-BLOODY HELL!"

"DON'T USE THAT LANGUAGE RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron began to protest, but Mrs. Weasley shot him the look. "Go and get dressed Ronald." She hissed.

Ron turned and began to head upstairs. "I'm not done yet you two!" He shouted over his shoulder.

As he continued up the stairs, Mrs. Weasley continued her rant.

When Ron reached his room, he yanked angrily at the handle, but it would not budge. He looked at it confusedly and he suddenly heard sobs inside.

'Who…..'

"Hermione?" he asked. No answer except more sobs.

"Hermione!" He said more sharply. Forgetting it was locked, he jiggled the handle.

"Alohamora!" he said, tapping the handle. He tried it again and it swung open.

He looked into the room and he saw Hermione laying face down upon the bed shaking.

"Hermione!" He hastened to the bed. "What is it?" He started to rub her back. "What is it?" he repeated.

Hermione took a few deep breaths and sat up. Her face was red and her eyes puffed. She looked scared. Still sobbing, she reached for the bedside table and picked up what looked like a small white stick. She held it up in front of Ron's face. And Ron, realizing what it was, was amazed at how much that one extra line made it.

**What do you think? Fun and sadness mixed into the same chapter pretty well, don't you think? I got my 8****th**** review today, thank goodness, because I leave for camp tomorrow morning and I will be gone for almost 2 weeks, and you would have to have waited an extra two weeks for this very short chapter! I hoped that you liked this chapter despite the length, and quality made up for quantity. I couldn't post over the weekend because I was at my Grandparents this weekend, so I wrote it down in a notebook so I could get it typed out as fast as I could if I got my last two reviews before I went to camp. I really hope that you liked it, and 8 more reviews until the next chapter! Talk/write to you in two weeks!**

**Love,**

**GinnyW365**

**P.S. I think that this is the first chapter without a misspelled word! Am I right? If I am not, please tell me what I spelled wrong, so I know for future chapters. I am working really hard at the spelling issue! Thanks ever so much for staying with me in spite of it!**


	16. Coming together and falling apart

**Ginny**

Mismatched ceramic clanked as it hit wood. The eggs slopped over the plate and the bacon shifted. Sausage rolled off the plate; a few made the full escape to the floor.

"I cannot even _fathom_ what you two were thinking." Mrs. Weasley said as she turned from giving Harry and Ginny their breakfast. She walked away mumbling. They caught certain words such as 'Irresponsible', 'Risky', 'Idiotic', 'Pregnant' and 'Cannot even fathom' again. Harry and Ginny stole one glance at each other, and then tucked silently into their breakfast as they deemed it the safest course of action. As they did so, Ginny gagged on bit of bacon.

"What is it?" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"It's cold mum!"

"It was warm an hour ago! If you two hadn't pulled that little stunt, it would have been nice and toasty. You had better get used to cold food if you are pregnant, as you will not have any time to prepare anything nice and warm. And don't even think of heating that Genivra Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley said as she turned to oversee the cleaning of the dishes.

As soon as she wasn't looking, Ginny whipped out her wand, pointed it at her plate and muttered 'Zestaino'. The food started to let off a gentle steam. Glancing at her mother she directed it towards her plate for a second time and muttered 'Droseros'. The eggs looked fresher and the sausage lost its crust.

Harry glanced at Mrs. Weasley and mimed for Ginny to give him her wand as his was upstairs on her floor. She shook her head. He pointed towards the wand and then himself. She shook her head again. 'To risky' she mouthed. 'Come ON!' he mouthed, pointing to his food and mimed gagging. She giggled. As she handed him her wand Mrs. Weasley turned back around. Ginny whipped it under the table swiftly.

"I am going to go and denome the garden. Please, try to restrain yourself and not make love on the eggs." With that she stalked out of the room.

They waited until she had rounded the corner and started to laugh.

"What do you say?" asked Ginny. "Can we restrain ourselves? Or are we going to conceive a child on a plate of bacon?"

"I _think_ we can hold it in." He kissed her. "Then again…." He playfully tugged at the top of her pj shorts. She giggled.

"Can I please have your wand?" he asked, verbally now.

"Of course." She handed over her wand and Harry mimicked her with his spells. As he did so, they heard the squeals of the nomes out in the garden.

"She's probably imagining each one to have our faces on it." Ginny said.

Harry nodded guiltily.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Your Mum has always been so nice to me. I feel kind of guilty for making her mad like that."

"Oh _Harry_." She sighed. "Why do you take ownership for everything? We are two adults now, and have the right to make our own decisions!"

"I suppose you're right." She swallowed a bite of toast.

"Do you regret what we did?" Ginny asked.

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "It was wonderful…I…I loved it. It was…..amazing." They smiled and kissed again.

"Now that we have clarified that, I want to talk to you Ginny."

"We are talking Harry."

"I mean, I want to talk to you about something serious."

"What?"

"Leaving the Burrow."

"Oh." Ginny said, surprised. "That is serious."

"It's not that I don't love the Burrow, it and Hogwarts have been my homes for years, but we are getting married and I think that we should have our own house when we come back from the Honeymoon. Or at least a flat. What do you think?"

Ginny poked at her toast and moved her eggs around, thinking. She knew several things. One-She loved her family. Two-She loved this house. Three-Last night's events would never be repeated while under this roof.

She looked at Harry. "I completely agree. When do you want to start looking? Today?"

"Excited?" He smiled.

"No time like the present."

"Well, I would love to look today, but I can't. I have the first meeting with The English Quittage Team in," he consulted Fabian's old watch, "Twenty minutes. CRAP!" he shouted. "I have to get ready!" He bolted out of his chair and charged up the stairs.

"Okay then." Ginny said the empty kitchen. She turned to her barely touched breakfast, and tucked into it with earnest.

**Ron**

Ron stared in silence at the little black plus sign in front of his eyes. He gaped like a fish out of water. He looked at Hermione and then back at the Pregnancy test. He tried to make a noise, but failed. He tried several more times, but the only noise he could muster was, "Wha….wha…?" Then came, "Buh…buh…wha…ha….Hermione!" he yelled beseechingly. "How! How did this happen!"

Hermione took a deep, shaky breath. Tears were cascading silently down her cheeks. He leaned forward and hugged Ron. She embraced him and held tight. She was scared, and needed him.

Ron patted her hair as his own emotions swirled inside of him. He and Hermione had just talked about kids, and he knew he had agreed to three or four, but he had not told her he wanted to wait for at least eight, if not ten, years yet. And he had meant to tell her he only wanted two or three kids. Not even four. He did not think that he could handle having the life of another living being in his hands. He couldn't even feed himself for god's sake!

'Bloody Hell.' Though Ron while rubbing Hermione's back. 'Un-effing believable Bloody Hell.' Suddenly it struck him. It was not just Hermione he was hugging, no. Their unborn child was in the middle of them as well. The thought made him recoil a little bit. With that, Hermione let go of him, and whipped her eyes.

"It's a Honeymoon baby Ron. It's the only way. Why, for god's sake, in the name of Merlin's pants didn't you wear protection!" she screeched, slapping him on the arm.

Ron started to gape again. "ME! Why is this all my fault?! Why weren't YOU on the pill already?!" They glared defiantly at each other for several seconds. Then they melted.

"Why did this happen!?" Hermione ejaculated. "Why! I'm only 19, and you're only 18! At least you will be 19 when…." She trailed off. She took a deep breath. "The baby arrives." She whispered. "The baby. The baby! The BABY! I cannot believe we are having a baby!" she broke down and started to cry again. "Bloody Hell." She whispered into Ron's shoulder. "Bloody Hell."

They lay on the bed for half-an-hour in silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts and each others arms. Ron rubbed Hermione's arms and she cuddled up to his chest.

"What are we going to do Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I don't know Ron. I really don't know. You have a job, but not a great one. And I'm unemployed! We are going to have to bring our first child here! And where are they going to sleep? And how will we pay for things! Or do things! We are never going to know what it is to be a young, married couple! How are we going to do ANYTING!" She stared at Ron, eyes dry and red.

"I don't know either." They lapsed into silence. Ron's insides were in turmoil. He did not know what to do, or which way to turn. "Hermione?" he said, getting off the bed. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to clear my head."

With that he exited the room and went swiftly down the stairs. His mom was still yelling at Harry and Ginny in Ginny's room, but he walked straight past it without giving it a second thought. He walked straight downstairs and outside. He walked up to the broom shed, leaned against it and slid down to the ground. He started to tug at bits of his hair. He did not seem to see the world around him. All he could see was Hermione. In his mental image they were tired as hell and the baby was screaming and crying. They could not get it to quiet. He shot up and grazed his back on a nail. Swearing, he entered the shed and got his broom. With that, he shot up into the sky.

**There it is! The long awaited 16 chapter measured at 3 2/3 pages! Another short one, just written today. I am trying to slow down the time a bit (make it more realistic), so the chapters are shorter. I will try to have the next chapter be longer. I can write about happy/funny things for a long time, but I have trouble with angsty/sad things. Probably because not a lot of things along those lines have happened to me. What did you think of the chapter? A bit of both couples, both in different stages of their life. Oh! I have something really important to say. This story is not going to completely follow what JK Rowling said happened. I'm gonna keep you guys on your toes! I know what is going to happen, but you don't! Hehe. 7 reviews please!**

Ginny


	17. Letting a few in

Ron touched down onto the grass as dusk hit the burrow

**Ron**

Ron touched down onto the grass as dusk approached the burrow. He had been out for hours, thinking.

He walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Harry, Ginny, his Mum and his Dad all sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh Ronnie!" he Mum exclaimed, launching herself out of her seat and across the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "Where have you been!" she exclaimed. "You have been missing all day, and Hermione will not come out of your room and we can't open the door! She's locked it and 'Alohamora' will not open it! What's going on?"

Ron did not answer, but let a small smile grace his lips. Even when upset, his Hermione was still the masterful spell caster.

"What is going on Ron?" Ginny demanded. "We have been worried all day; then you barge in her and won't say anything. What's up?" she asked again.

Ron shook his head. "Can't tell you now." He said.

"What do you mean you can't tell us now!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron." Harry said. "What is going on mate?"

He just shook his head again and pushed his way through them and scaled the stairs with speed. He knocked on his bedroom door.

"I told you a million times today. I'm fine!" Came a strangled voice from inside. "I just want to be alone today and collect my thoughts!"

"Honey, it's me." Ron said.

Inside, Hermione blinked. He hadn't called her Honey before. Then she said, "No. I'm not opening up right now. Where were you all day? Hua? It doesn't take that long to 'clear your head'." She spat at the worn wood that blocked Ron.

"It does. Sometimes. Well. It did this time!" he yelled.

Silence from inside the orange room.

"Come on Hermione! Let me in! Please." There was another pause.

He heard a tiny click. "Come in." came her voice

Ron pushed the handle down and the door swung open. Hermione was lying on the staring at the ceiling. Ron walked slowly into the room and shut the door behind him. He leaned silently against it. Hermione looked up away from the orange ceiling to the red head silently. He looked back in equal silence. They stayed like that a long time and did not utter a word all night. They did not know what to do.

XXXXX

Ron and Hermione came downstairs for breakfast the next day together. They had not talked since Ron had entered the room-though it was not because they had been asleep.

They had gone to bed without dinner, and both were ravenous. Hermione and the baby both wanted nourishment, so she felt slightly faint. And Ron was Ron. Is there any explanation needed to say why he was hungry?

They entered the mutely at 11:30, and were met by two chairs, a wand and red hair. "Sit. Now." Mrs. Weasley demanded. She guided them to the two chairs that were sitting prepared side-by-side. They sat and looked up at her mutely.

"Now," Mrs. Weasley said, pacing in her flannel yellow bathrobe. "I want you to tell me what is going on. Right now."

Ron spoke first. "Where is everyone?" he queried.

"Don't change the subject Ronald. And, if you must know, your father is at work, Ginny's at a job interview and Harry is at practice. So now. Tell me."

"Tell you what Mum?" Ron asked innocently.

"I don't know what you are going to tell me, but you two know exactly what I am talking about. I want to know why Hermione stayed in your room all day, why you were out all day on your broom and I want to know NOW!" she glowered at them.

They sat in silence. Suddenly, Hermione stood up. She strode over to the pantry, entered, and then exited with her arms bulging with the ingredients for spaghetti. She hoisted it all onto the counter and, as the other two occupants of the kitchen watched in slight disbelief, took out her wand and gave it a flick. A pan zoomed out of a near cupboard. She grabbed it from midair, and stuck it under the spray of water that was coming from faucet. She waved her wand again and the ingredients on the counter flew into the pot on the stove.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Hermione stood at the other side of the kitchen, staring at the pot.

"I'm hungry." Hermione replied simply.

Mrs. Weasley stared at her. Then she looked at Ron, then back to Hermione. This was not how Hermione acted.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley said tentatively, approaching the young woman standing stiffly at the stove. She walked up to her and placed her motherly hand on her shoulder. Hermione let it lay there. "What it is dear? What is going on?"

Hermione stayed as still as a statue and Mrs. Weasley glanced back at Ron for some assistance. He simply looked out the window. He was staring at the blue sky, wondering at the gender of his child.

'Most likely a boy'. He heard his Aunt Muriel's voice say. 'There has only been girl in your family for generations. ' He snorted.

"What is so funny!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. When all she received for her shout was more silence, she cracked. "YOU TWO ARE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON **NOW** OR SO HELP ME-"

"I'm pregnant."

A ringing silence settled upon the kitchen.

Its reign held longer than any other than that morning.

"Wh-What did you say dear?" Mrs. Weasley stuttered.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated. Then, "I think the spaghetti's ready. I'm famished." She waved her wand several times in a quick succession and a plate with mounds of pasta landed on the table. She walked over to it and tucked in ravenously.

Ron sat at his chair as if nothing had transpired, still gazing around the window. Mrs. Weasley, however, had the appearance of someone struggling with shock. After several moments where the only sound in the room was Hermione shoveling food into her mouth with gusto, she unfroze. She walked over to Hermione and placed her hand on her shoulder. The other she placed on her son's. "Well." She said, trying to find something to say. "Well…why is this so horrible?"

"Mum!" Ron yelled, standing up. "I'm only 18, and Hermione's only 19! We have been married for only a month! We wanted to wait until we were in out late twenties until we had any kids!"

Hermione looked up in slight surprise. "Our _late_ twenties? I didn't know we wanted to wait that long."

Ron looked shiftily at his feet. "Well…I…erm…I meant to mention it to you soon…I really didn't think it was that pressing!" he finished.

She looked at her plate, nodding. He was right. She hadn't either.

Ron strode to the window and stared out of it moodily. He looked like a confused teen; not at all like a man eight months from being a father. Hermione looked much the same. A scared young girl that was not ready for the responsibility of being a mother.

Mrs. Weasley looked from the thin scared face to he son's moody back. "Well." She said after a pause. "The timing might not be ideal, but it's exciting all the same!" she smiled. "Just think. Another little baby! That'll be three grandchildren Arthur and I will have. What a madhouse." She said with a smile.

Hermione gave her noodles a small grin. Ron too let the outdoors glimpse a little smile. They both sobered quickly however.

"We have no idea what we are doing." Ron said with his back still to them.

"Nobody does dear."

"Ron is the only one with a job." Hermione pointed out the spaghetti sauce.

"And do you think we will let our third grandchild starve on the streets? No we will not. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need."

"Thank you Molly." Hermione said, but cringed at the thought of bring her first child back to her husband's parent's home.

**Ginny**

Ginny walked out of the Ministry with a slightly sour taste in her mouth that was evident on her face. She did not really favor the MOM, and she did not know how she would be affected if she worked there. True, things had gotten much better since Kingsley had become Minister, but she still had a few to many bad associations with the place to have her feelings completely altered. She walked out of the woman's restroom, more annoyed than she had been before. Many good changes that had been made, but they still had yet to get to changing how non high-up officials entered and exited the ministry.

As she walked out into the alley, inspecting her shoes for crap, she heard someone say her name. She looked up to see Harry.

She smiled at the mere sight of him. Surprised, she walked up to her fiancé and kissed him. "What's going on? Why are you here?"

Harry looked down at her. "It's Hermione." He said seriously.

Ginny sobered quickly. "What is it?"

"Don't worry. Everything's….well everything _isn't _fine exactly, but nobody's in mortal peril. It's just that Hermione's pregnant."

She stared at him. "What!" She shouted. Several birds took flight from the nearest rooftop.

He nodded. "That's all I know. Let's go." They took hands and turned on the spot, appearing in the Burrow's backyard. They hastened inside to find Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley all sitting at the table.

Ginny hastened over to the far side of the table to Hermione. Harry went directly for Ron. Ginny engulfed Hermione in a hug. "I just heard. How exciting!" she smiled, and Hermione gave a weak one in return. "I mean," Ginny continued "A son or daughter to call your own. Babies are so sweet and cuddly. It's really amazing when you come to think of it! Something that you two made together. Ohhhh." She pulled a face. "Well, maybe it's a tad creepy too, if you really think about it. Ew! I really didn't need that mental image."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, and each gave a small chuckle. Then they started to laugh. Soon, they could not stop themselves. Tears were streaming down Hermione's cheeks and Ron was rolling around in his chair.

Harry looked confused, Ginny was smiling and Mrs. Weasley was looking relived.

When the couple's hilarity had subsided, Mrs. Weasley took charge. She ordered Mr. and Mrs. Weasley Junior to go and sleep, while she whipped up a nutritious meal.

Harry and Ginny, with nothing left for them to do, decided to take a walk around the backyard. They ended up under the same tree they had during their engagement party.

They sat and looked at the deep blue sky. "I still can hardly believe that our Mione's pregnant." Ginny said idly, tracing circles in the dirt with her finger.

"Me either." Harry agreed. "Or that Ron's going to be a father."

"That poor, depraved child!" Ginny exclaimed, and they started to laugh.

When they stopped, Ginny turned to face Harry. "Harry." She said, "How many kids do you want?"

He looked at her for a moment, considering. "I really don't know. Three, maybe four. What was that for!" Harry asked, as Ginny had pulled a face. 

"I just can't imagine going through labor four times!"

"Well, then three it is!"

Ginny looked at him. Then she leaned over and kissed him.

When the resurfaced for air Harry asked, "So. How did your interview go?"

"Really well!" She responded with zeal. "At least, I think so. Better than the others anyway."

"That's great." Harry smiled. "Now, what about the house?"

"What house? This one?"

"No. I mean what about getting a house? Of our own."

"Well, I do want to look, but I want to know one thing."

"What?"

"What about Grimmauld Place?"

"I really do not want to live there." Harry said.

"Me either." Ginny agreed. "But what are we going to do with it? Just let it sit there?"

"Why not? It has for years. It's not like we can sell it."

Ginny shrugged. "I suppose not. Where _do_ you want to live?"

"I would like to end up in Godric's Hollow. What do you think?"

Ginny considered. "I can't say. I have never been there." Seeing the look on Harry's face, she put her hand on his arm and added, "But I'm sure that it's very nice. When we decide to get a house, we can most definitely look there."

"When we decide to get a house? I thought that we were just talking about were to get a house?"

"What about apartments? Can we really afford a house at this stage?"

Harry gave a mischievous smile.

"What do you have up your sleeves Harry Potter?"

"Weeeeellll." He drawled, "We were so worried about Ron and Hermione that I never got to tell you how much I am going to make a year."

"Ohhhh. Intrigue."

"450,000 gallons."

Ginny simply gaped at him. She could not find the words to say. Finally she stuttered, "fou…fou…four…four fifty HUNDRED THOUSAND!"

"Yep. We'll be rolling in it! We will be able to afford a down payment for a house in Godric's Hollow in a year!"

Ginny leaned against the tree in shock. That was…..an insane amount. Her parents didn't have that much in _savings. _She didn't think her dad made that in four years. She turned to gape at Harry.

He beamed at her. "I know! That's how I felt as well. What do you say?"

After a few moments she stuttered, "Wh-well, w-we won't have any trouble paying for the wedding."

"No, we won't. Which reminds me, I had a few ideas…."

"Yes?" Ginny asked.

And with that, they settled into discuss their matrimony.

**Taaaa-daaaa! I have to say, I feel **_**quite**_** proud of myself. It was a long chapter (7 pages) and was out in only a few days! Did you like it? I think it was one of my better chapters. I think there are no typo's in this chapter as well. I'm trying really hard to conquer this issue! I went through all the old chapters and got rid of the bloopers and most of the typos. I think it's a lot better now! I also want to say something else. This story is going to be slightly AU. I did not follow DH, and I am also making up their future myself. Not that I didn't like what JK Rowling did, but I am going to keep you on your toes! I, and only I, know where this is going! Hahahahaha. Hehe. Well, the next chapter is were they drop the bomb on Hermione's parents, and there will be slightly more explosive results than in this one! I want 9 reveiws before I post the next chappie!  
**

**I love you all!  
GinnyW365**


	18. How much can one room hold?

**Hermione**

Hermione stood in her and Ron's room without a top on, examining her stomach in the mirror. You could not tell she was carrying a child yet. That was probably a good thing, given today's schedule. She heard the door creak behind her, and she twisted her head around. Ron was entering the room, head bent to avoid the low ceiling.

He gave her a small smile and she smiled back. He walked over and gave her a kiss. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asked as they drew apart.

"No." She shook her head. "I want you too, but I think that would be dangerous for all involved."

"Come on Mione! I mean, we got married. What did he expect?"

"I suppose _they_ expected the same as us; that we would be in our mid twenties, _at least_, until we reproduced."

"Reproduced is a creepy word."

Hermione sighed and turned back to the mirror again. She took one last look at her midriff, before she picked her shirt off the bed and slipped it over her head. "What is that face for?" she shot at Ron.

"It makes you look like you're fifty." He responded with amusement.

"That's the point." Hermione replied with a sigh. "I want to look as old and mature as possible."

"But must you look like a fuddy-duddy while looking old?"

Hermione's response was to give Ron a playful swat on the shoulder.

"Are you absolutely sure that I can't come with you?"

Hermione kissed him. "Yes, I'm sure."

Ron sighed and kissed her back. "Fine."

They exited the room hand-in-hand and walked down the long flight of rickety stairs. They entered the kitchen to be greeted by two anxious faces.

"Why are you so somber this morning?" Hermione asked briskly to the two red heads at the table, with a brave stab at cheerfulness. She turned and headed to the pantry.

Ron shook his head, 'Why does Hermione insist on pretending that only me and her know how her father is going to react to this news?' Secretly, he was glad that Hermione loved him enough, and was brave enough, to enter the bear cave by herself and keep him out of the crossfire.

He walked over to the pantry with long strides. He entered and walked up to where Hermione was reaching for the cereal. He pressed his hip against hers nuzzled her neck. "I love you." He muttered in her ear.

"I love you too Ron," she responded. Kissing him on the cheek, she summoned the cereal from the top shelf and walked out.

**Ginny**

Ginny watched Ron and Hermione walk around the house. She sighed, mentally wished them luck, and then turned her attention back to the window. She felt stupid, doing the same thing she had chastised and teased Harry for doing a mere several weeks before.

She was sitting at the kitchen table with her mum, waiting to find out if she was working for the Sports Department at the Ministry. She really wanted the job, which you could easily see. She was tapping her fingers, glancing at the window, and had the strong urge to pace. She was happy Harry wasn't there to mock her. He was at his Quidditch, making his hundred's of thousand's of Gallons. She was still in shock. She could not believe that her husband was going to make that much. That ANYONE was going to make that much.

"Oh, DO calm down Genivra." Mrs. Weasley said.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked innocently.

"You know what I mean." With a sigh she stood up. "I'm going to fix you something to eat to calm your nerves. What do you want?"

"Nothing Mum. I just ate half-an-hour ago."

Mrs. Weasley ignored her and bustled about the kitchen, fixing her daughter a snack.

Two minutes and several flicks of her wand later, a cup of tea and a bagel sandwich landed in front of Ginny.

Knowing there was no alternative, Ginny picked the cup up off the saucer and placed it to her lips for a sip.

As she took her third taste of tea, she gagged. A certified looking owl fluttered through the window. Rushing over to the window, leaving her spilled tea behind her, she hastily detached the letter from the M.O.M. Owl.

With a quivering hand, she severed the envelope with her wand and pulled out the thin letter from within.

_Miss Genivra Weasley,_

_Thank you so much for applying for a post on the Ministry of Magic's Magical Games and Sports Department's Referee Committee. There were many qualified candidates, and this was a tough decision to make. We are very happy that you would like to work for the Ministry of Magic; this is an ambition we highly encourage. However, no matter how happy we are that you wish to achieve this ambition, we cannot give a spot to every hopeful that enters our doors. We are very sorry, but we at the Ministry of Magic are afraid that we cannot offer you a spot on the Ministry of Magic's Magical Games and Sports Department's Referee Committee. _

_But do not let this discourage you! There are many other job opportunities here at the Ministry of Magic. We are always looking for Magical Maintenance Committee members. Currently, there is an opening at the Floo Network Cleaning Administration of the Magical Transportation Department. Please explore all of the options that are available to you at the Ministry of Magic!_

Ginny didn't even glance at who was delegated to sign this condescending form letter. She dropped it on the rough counter and went to burry her head in her hands at the table. Disappointment filled her as she gazed at the back of her eyelids. He fiancé had a wonderful job, her brother had a job and was married to her best friend was going to become a mother, and she was not married and nor did have a job. She was glad that Harry wasn't there to see her fail.

She felt a plump hand on her shoulder. "Honey," she heard the motherly voice float around her and cover her like a blanket. Her mom embraced her and kissed the top of her head. "Oh hon. I know you wanted that job. But, really, why is it such a big deal? There are a lot of jobs out there."

"It is a really big deal mum. Harry is making-well, Harry is making a LOT. Hermione is brilliant, and as soon as she looks for a job, she'll find one. And even RON has a job. And I don't. AND I am the only one that actually finished my education! I took the N.E.W.T.'s, and they didn't. How did they get a job before I did without a full education? And I don't want to get married without a job! What if the same thing happens to me that happened to Hermione? I really want to have a job when I am expecting. And I really don't want to buy a dress when I can't pay for it! And now that I'm on the subject of my wedding-"

Mrs. Weasley silenced her daughter. Forcing Ginny to look at her, she gazed into the eyes that matched her own. "Normally, I make you eat when you are upset. But this requires an even stronger force. Now, finish your snack, get dressed, and we are going to go for a little retail therapy."

**Hermione**

**Knock, knock, knock.** Hermione drew her hand away from the red door. She stood there contemplating the situation while waiting for one of her parents to answer the door. Her mind wandered to her midriff with a slight detachment. She had not let herself get excited in the last three days since they had told Ron's side of the family and Harry, because she knew that her parents were not going to react well to the news and she did not want her feelings dashed yet again right after she had accepted the fact of her condition.

She heard footsteps on the other side of the door and her mother opened it. She saw her mother's face register surprise than excitement at the sight of her only child. "Hermione!" she shouted. "What a surprise! We are so glad to have you just drive by- well, stop by- and visit! Do come in!" Jean Granger ushered her into the house. "Graham! Come out of the library and say hello!" She called to the library door. "You look wonderful Hermione, but what is with your sweater? You look like a frumy thirty year old."

"Who is it?" Mr. Granger came out of the library, reading glasses in place and nose still buried in Shakespeare's The Winters Tale. He drew his gaze from the prose and saw his little girl. "Hermione!" he shouted. With long strides he walked down the hall and engulfed his baby. "How are you Snowflake?"

Hermione let herself melt into her fathers embrace. His happiness at her sight had not happened often of late and she did not think that it was going to happen to often in the near future. She did not think that he would ever be happy to see her with Ron. His love washed over her like a wave. No matter how much she loved her mother or Molly, their affection would never compare to his.

"I'm really good Daddy. Really, really good." She responded finally, burying her head into his chest.

They entered the living room. The same living room where she had found out she was a witch and announced her engagement. It would also soon be the room where she announced her pregnancy. 'I wonder how much emotion a room can take before it implodes.' Hermione wondered.

She settled into he crisp cream couch and her parents sat across from her in the pale green chairs. She looked at the stationary pictures around the walls. They showed her at age eight with a party hat on her head with her old best friend-What was her name? Hermione wondered -celebrating her friends eighth birthday. There was another picture of her at age six clutching cotton candy and beaming with a small coaster in the background. The cotton candy had been a prize from her dad for being a brave girl and riding a coaster that she had thought was huge at the time. The walls were covered in many other pictures of her at various ages. Pictures of her in Paris a few summers ago, her mother holding her in the baby pool at age one, her hugging Grandma Pucker for her Christmas present and a whole hodgepodge of others.

Her parents loved her so much. Seeing all of the pictures on the walls, she realized how much they had missed her while she was at Hogwarts. She suddenly felt horrible for all the times she had spent Christmas with the Weasleys, or the time she had deserted them during Summer Break to go to the Quittage World Cup. In her mind's eye she could see her father coming in here at night with his cup of tea while she was at Hogwarts, and walking past all of the pictures of his baby girl-missing her. Wishing that she would remember him and come home for Christmas just once. Talk to him instead of Owling her friends during Summer Break. Tears glinting in his eyes. She suddenly felt so horrible that the tears started to roll again. First they were slow, and then the started to come faster. As she did not try to stop them, they started to fall freely and without any control. Soon, she was sobbing and her mother's arms were around her again.

"What is it darling? What's wrong? Is there something wrong between you and..Ron?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione cried into her mother's shoulders. "I'm just so sorry." And with that, she broke down completely. It was not a wonder that he had been upset about her getting married. She had left home suddenly at age 11, and he had lost his little girl forever. She had always chose friends over family, the magic over their wishes. Then, she goes 'traveling' for two years with two boys and he doesn't see or hear from her at all. It must have been horrible. Then she comes home, and he must have been overjoyed to have her back, to speak to his baby again. Then she goes and announces that she needs him less than ever, and she has, yet again, chosen others over him. She has decided to let Ron take care of her instead of him. From now on, he is going to see her less than ever. It must have torn his heart apart.

Half-an-hour and two bottles of water later, she takes several deep, shaky breaths. "I'm sorry." She muttered. "I'm just so sorry."

"For what Snowflake?"

Her pet name made her tear up again. "I'm just so sorry for so many things." She took a deep breath and cracked open another water bottle. After a few sips and breaths, she whipped her eyes. Feeling steady again, she said to herself, "Stupid hormones."

"Hormones?" Her mother said. "What does hormones have to do with anything?"

Hermione tensed up. Lying would be pointless now.

"Hormones because…..I…. I am…" she wanted to say it, but she just couldn't tear his heart apart any more than she already had. "I'm pregnant." she whispered.

"You're what honey?" he mom asked.

"Pregnant." The word tore at her throat. "Pregnant." She said again to clear it.

Silence rung around the room. It bounced off the silver lamp, the ottoman and the pictures. The pictures. Those damn pictures.

"What?" Her father's voice was edged with steal.

**Ginny**

Ginny came downstairs to see her mother directing a moody Ron to a pile of parchment, ribbons, quills and a list of addresses. "-ause it's an important thing to do Ronald."

"What's important?" Ginny asked.

"To tell people that he is going to be a father."

"Oh." Ginny paused. "Do you know when Hermione is going to be back?"

Ron shook his head silently. There was an aquard silence.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Ginny. "Where is Harry dear?" she inquired.

"Out with…." Ginny searched her mind "Otto Kolinsky," She replied slowly "and the rest of the English Quittage team. Otto is the team captain, and to welcome Harry to the team, they were all going to spend the day outside of the pitch."

"How nice!" Mrs. Weasley responded brightly. "Well, I guess that it will just be you and me out today."

"Out!" Ron cried. "You two are going _shopping_ while I sit here, writing people to tell them Hermione and I made a huge mistake?"

"It was **not** a huge mistake Ronald. Just a mistiming. And yes, we are going shopping." With that, Mrs. Weasley grabbed her daughters forearm and dragged her outdoors.

**Ron**

He watched his mom and only sister twist into thin air. He glowered at the pane of glass through which he had watched them disappear from. They were going off to have fun for the heck of it while he sat here and had to owl people the fact he was to be a father before he was even twenty. He shook his head in frustration.

He got up and walked into the pantry. Several minutes later he was sitting at the table with a shabbily made PB&J sandwich.

Halfway through it he fell out of his chair at a flash of green from behind him. He spun around to stare at the fire place. Someone had just Flooed here, but he did not see anybody. He dropped his sandwich on the plate and approached the hearth with some trepidation. There, in the middle of the wood was a piece of parchment.

'How on earth did it not burn up?' Ron wondered. He reached down and gingerly plucked it from the wood. It wasn't even warm. It was labeled: _To Ron_ He opened it started to read in bewilderment.

_Dear Ron, _the note read. _As expected, I seem to have literally dropped a bomb here at my parents' house. They are in the office and my mother is trying to calm my father down. I think, from what I have overheard, he wants to damn you to hell for what you have done to me and rip you to shreds for 'seeing' me and 'touching' me like that. Last time they were not happy with our news, we left. This time, I am going to stay here. I do not know how long, but I need to make up for some things. (Not involving our child) I just…haven't paid them as much attention as I should have. (Don't ask) _

_I love you, and don't worry. _

_Kisses,_

_Hermione_

**There is chappie 18! I hope you liked it. (I did) I was proud of the Hermione/Picture part. What did you think? I liked this chapter overall as well. I am trying to mature my writing style; am I succeeding? Please tell me. Did you see my own private 'joke' to do with Hermione's dad? Tell me if you did! Sorry it took so long to get out-I just stink at getting chapters out! Sorry again. I have been busy however. School started, and with it came homework, student council, more time with friends, more phone calls, projects, yearbook and everything else that comes with this time of the year. Hope you liked it, and I hope for at least 7 reviews!**

**Ginny**


	19. Confrontations and Dresses

**Ron**

_Kisses,_

_Hermione_

Ron finished reading the note. He stared at it. 'What the?' he wondered. Then came, 'Don't worry? HA!'

"Damn me to hell?" he muttered. Suddenly, his soul filled with a steely determination. Dropping the note, he snatched a handful of Floo powder from the pot beside him, threw it onto the fire and stepped into the hearth.

"The Granger household!" he shouted, and was whisked away in a rush of emerald.

**Ginny**

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny appeared in a desecrated area behind a store with a voluble 'pop'. Several mice skittered into their homes and a flock of city Doves took to the air.

"Mum, where are we going?" Ginny asked, still thoroughly dejected in mood.

"Just come along dear!" Mrs. Weasley called back, bustling along around the store.

Ginny shuffled behind her. They emerged onto a bright street with a busy thoroughfare. Cars trundled past at alarming paces and there was a large mass of stores surrounding them. They were evidently in a retail district. "What are we doing here Mum?" Ginny whined again.

Mrs. Weasley ignored her daughter and continued to move swiftly along the parking lot.

They walked from one side of the relatively full lot to the other. Once they reached Mrs. Weasley's intended destination, Ginny halted.

"Mum! I told you that I'm not buying a wedding dress before I get a job! I can hardly afford it!" This was hardly true now that Harry was making so much, but she wanted a reason to be surly and difficult.

Mrs. Weasley held her ground. "Genivra Molly Weasley." She stated. "Did you really expect to buy this yourself?"

Ginny gaped at her. "Buh…But Mum! You can't afford this! I really insist-"

"I CAN AFFORD," Mrs. Weasley interrupted, "MY OWN daughter's wedding dress! I only have on daughter, and so I can only have this opportunity once." With that, Mrs. Weasley turned around and entered the bridal store. Ginny followed, but only because she had left her wand on the counter at home so she could not Disapparate.

Ginny entered the store and sent the small bells above the door tingling. A smiling lady dressed all in black was already nodding and talking to her mother. Mrs. Weasley herself was talking animatedly, was gesturing with her arms. The employee was nodding fervently and her tight black pony-tail swished round and round. When both women were smiling, Mrs. Weasley led the woman up to her daughter.

"Ginny dear," she said, "this is Ava, and she is going to help you find your dress." She beamed.

"Hi." Ava held out her hand with an extensive smile, and shook Ginny's hand. "So, your mother has been telling me a little bit about your wedding already. She says that you and your fiancé have gone through some tough times together, and so you want to keep the wedding simple and happy. Is that correct?"

Ginny nodded.

"Why don't we talk about it a bit more over there?" Ava asked as she gestured to a table that was outfitted with some very cozy looking chairs.

Ginny gave a small smile. "Sure." She said.

When they were situated, Ava pulled out a legal pad and a pen. Smiling at the pair of them, she began, "What are some important things about your wedding?"

"Well…um.." Ginny pondered. "Uhh… The flowers are going to be Lilies, because that was my Fiancé's mother's name."

Ava nodded encouragingly and started to scribble on her legal pad.

"And…uh, oh! The color scheme!" With that Ginny settled in to gush about her wedding plans with a happy smile upon her face.

**Ron**

Ron stumbled out of the fireplace, spilling ash all over the carpet.

"RON!" Hermione shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

"I got your note." He panted.

"RON!" Hermione cried. "That note was to stop you from coming here!"

"I don't think that worked." Ron said.

Before Hermione could reply or Ron could add anything, the door opened. The pair whipped around. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were standing framed in the doorway.

The room froze. Ron could feel the electricity crackling around the room. They all seemed stuck in the moment. Nobody had the ability to move. Nobody could say anything.

Finally, Mr. Granger spat across the room, "What are you doing in my house?!"

Ron straightened to his full height, which happened to be several inches taller than Mr. Granger. "I am here to see Hermione."

"You were not invited." He said, also straightening up.

"Graham!" Jean Granger admonished her husband. He ignored her.

"What are you doing here when you were not invited?" he repeated.

"I invited him Dad." Hermione interjected.

"I don't want him here."

"Well to bad." Hermione said, linking her arm through Ron's.

Mr. Granger stared. Before he could say anything, Hermione cried, "Ron and I are married and that being so, he is _your _family too! You always said family is always welcome here, and my husband is staying here as long as I am! I know you don't like the fact that I are married, but we are! Ron and I love each other, and you know what that leads to? Sex! And do you know what sex leads to? Babies!"

Hermione's dad winced visibly. Ron was shocked. He could not believe that Hermione had just said that.

"I am pregnant dad! This is happening, and you are going to be a grandfather! Personally, I want to be excited about this. And I am going to, with our without your permission.

"But I want you to be happy about this too dad. I really do. So Ron and I are going to stay here for awhile, and you two can get to know each other. Now, if you two will excuse us, we will be heading to my old room."

With that, Hermione applied pressure on Ron's arm and pulled him out of the room. As they passed her father, she straightened up and her step became much more purposeful. She steered Ron up the stairs and into her old room.

**Graham Granger**

The door swung closed after them. Graham stood there, shocked into silence. How could Hermione have said that! It was the cold, hard, biting truth, and it sliced him straight to the heart. How, in the name of God, could his baby be pregnant! His 19 year old baby, poised to become a mother! How was it even possible? Just yesterday he was driving her to Alice Drew's eighth birthday party!

"How could you act like that Graham?"

Graham snapped his head around to look at his wife. "What do you mean?"

Jean Granger stared at him. "What do _you_ mean, 'What do you mean?' That, right there, is our daughter. Our _only_ daughter. She comes here to tell us some _wonderful_ news," Graham gagged, "and she is so afraid of us that she starts to sob while repeating that she is sorry! That is not how I, and I am sure not how Hermione envisioned telling us that she is going to be a mother, and we are going to be Grandparents! Oh, whip that pained look off your face! You exploded when she told us she was getting married, and we didn't hear from her for weeks!" Graham started to protest, but Jean continued. "You are unwittingly pushing our baby girl away from us! You-"

"That's the problem!" Graham interrupted. "Our _baby_ girl! Don't you see? OUR BABY IS HAVING A BABY! Why don't you understand? She is only nineteen! She shouldn't be having….Uh…you know…" he grunted in discomfort. "S…S…" he couldn't say it. "You know…in bed… night…" His face was red and he coughed.

"We did," said Jean.

"What?"

"We, ah, _danced the mattress jig_ when we were 19."

"No we didn't! We were at least 25-"

"No we weren't! It was our six month anniversary, and we went to your parent's condo on the beach. You lit a bunch of candles, and I made dinner…we didn't get through much of the dinner!" she laughed. "So you can't fault Hermione!" She had returned to her lecture. "She made it all the way though her schooling and married before she did it. She just got unlucky at the outcome. Don't push our daughter away again Graham. Please."

This might all be true, but it didn't change the fact Graham still wanted to rip that Ron limb from limb.

**Ginny**

"So," Ava said, "Here is a selection of three gowns for your wedding. Do three at a time sound good? I know that sometimes too many gowns at once can be overwhelming."

"That sounds really great." Ginny smiled. This was actually fun this time. She was starting to enjoy herself.

The first dress was quite fun. It had no sleeves or straps, and it ended half way down her calf. A pale yellow band was fastened around the middle that was tied into a large bow in the back.

Ginny stepped out of the dressing room and gave a small twist, laughing. Ava grinned at her merriment. Mrs. Weasley gave a small smile as well.

"What do you think?" Ava asked.

"It is really cute, and I like the yellow band, it would fit in really well, but it feels a bit more like a dress for a party, not my wedding."

"Okay then." Ava clapped her hands. "Let's keep the dresses rolling!"

There was no doubting that this was a high quality dress shop. Each dress Ginny tried on was a pretty as the last, and each had something special, but she was having trouble finding _the one_.

There was a dress that was covered in different roses all around over the straps, which could be ordered to be lilies opposed to roses; another had a laced bodice with a iridescent layer of red silk over the whole dress, and yet another dress that was a light crème fabric and was in two pieces and included two skirts, one for the wedding, and the other for dancing at the reception. They were all gorgeous, and Ginny admired each one. She beamed and felt beautiful in each gown, but not yet radiant.

Then she found it.

It was the third in a pile of five. (They had enlarged the piles by that time in an attempt to pick up the pace.) It was simple, but pretty. As she slipped it on, it fit like a glove. 'If this is the one,' she thought, 'I won't need to tailor it at all.'

When she looked in the mirror, she knew that no tailoring would be necessary. This was her dress.

As she stepped out of the dressing room, Mrs. Weasley uttered a small gasp, and Ava gave her biggest smile yet. Ginny looked radiant. The dress was made of a light cotton material with thick straps at the shoulders, and it ended right at the bottom of her knees. The neck was a sweetheart neckline, and the bodice fit to perfection until the waist where, after a light purple band that had a daisy attached to the upper right hip section on the band, it fluttered away from her body. There were small holes shaped as daises around the hem and the neckline. The back scooped down to reach a point right under her shoulder blade. The overall effect was one of a breezy loveliness, and Ginny's whole being seemed to shine with a natural beauty.

Ginny spun in a circle. "I think this is the one!" She beamed.

Mrs. Weasley just smiled.

"Are you sure?" Asked Ava. "That dress is only available with the daisies, not lilies."

"That won't be a problem." Said Mrs. Weasley. "We can easily work around that."

Ginny beamed. 'I wonder what spell I can used to transform these daisies into lilies.' She wondered as she changed back into her street clothes.

They paid for the dress and walked out into the street. As they exited Ginny threw her arms around her mum's shoulders. "Thank you Mum. Thank you so much."

Mrs. Weasley patted her cheek and smiled. With her eyes shining she said, "You look beautiful in the dress, honey."

Ginny only smiled and hugged her mum again. With that, they Apparated back to an empty Burrow.

**Thus ends the nearly month long wait for 'Together', chapter 19! I am SO sorry that it took so long, but I have been drowning in a swamp that my school calls homework. With reading a nearly 700 page book (which SUCKED might I add), drawing ten pictures about it, writing a paragraph about each of the pictures, a paper on why the colonists won the war, turning that all into a book, reading ****Pride and Prejudice****, ****The Secret Garden****, writing several papers, having several vocabulary quizzes, and a take home test, can you really blame me for the long wait? I do hope not! As for the chapter itself, have to say, I am relatively proud of it. Not my favorite chapter that I have written, but not my worst. I have been looking back at my old chapters, and I have been cringing! I really don't like chappie 6 much. (The Harry/Ginny date scene) Anyway, back to the chapter at hand! I think it has a fair combination of Ginny and Ron/Hermione. What do you think? Please send in nice long reviews! I really love to get a thick review; it gives me such pleasure after spending several hours on the computer to type this! I hope that this held up to any expectations after Hermione's note, and I love you all! **

**GinnyPotter365**

**P.S. I just recently switched from GinnyW365. Don't fret; I am still the same person! :)**


	20. Begining the End

**Ginny**

"Hello!" Ginny called as she flounced into the house. "Ron? You'll never guess! I found my wedding dress!" She beamed at the thought. Twirling around on her toes, she placed the dress on the table. "Ron!" she called again. "Ron? Is Hermione back yet?"

Silence greeted her. "Where is he?" she muttered wondered.

Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen. "Ginny, can you please go and place your dress in your bedroom closet?" she placed her hand-knitted bag on the counter.

"Ya, mum. I can. Hey," she picked up her dress, and a piece of paper fluttered to the floor. "Do you know where Ron is?"

"Hm?" Mrs. Weasley looked up from checking on the dishes that were cleaning themselves. "What was that?"

"Do you know where Ron is?"

"No, I don't. He isn't here?"

"No. I wouldn't be asking otherwise."

"Where is he?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She walked over to the table and shook her head exasperatedly. "He didn't do any of the announcement cards I _expressly_ told him to do! When he gets back…." She shook her head and began to tidy up the table while Ginny shrugged. She turned on her heel and started up the rickety stairs to her room, smiling as she went.

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

Ginny nearly dropped her dress as she heard mother's screech of suprise from the kitchen. She spun precariously on the step and hurtled back down the stairs.

"What is it!?!?" Ginny yelled.

Mrs. Weasley was silent. With her hand pressed against her mouth, she sunk into a chair and handed Ginny a piece of paper.

Ginny read:

_Dear Ron, _

_As expected, I seem to have literally dropped a bomb here at my parents' house. They are in the office and my mother is trying to calm my father down. I think, from what I have overheard, he wants to damn you to hell for what you have done to me and rip you to shreds for 'seeing' me and 'touching' me like that. Last time they were not happy with our news, we left. This time, I am going to stay here. I do not know how long, but I need to make up for some things. (Not involving our child) I just…haven't paid them as much attention as I should have. (Don't ask) _

_I love you, and don't worry. _

_Kisses,_

_Hermione_

Ginny swore. She dropped her dress back on the table as she started to pace. Anger filled her and clouded her head. Hermione's father was an idiot. How dare he! Hermione and Ron were married, and Ron had done nothing wrong whatsoever! They were marred for god's sake!

Ginny snarled as she crumpled up the note and threw it on the ground. She turned to face her mother.

"I'm going there."

"Going where?" came a voice from the doorway.

Ginny looked over to see Harry standing there, looking perplexed.

He took one look at Ginny's face and became instantly concerned. "What is it hon?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

Ginny silently shoved the wad of paper in her hand to him. Harry received it uncurled it. Ginny watched his eyes scan the note; his eyes filling with more and more contempt with each word slid through his glasses.

"What the hell?" Harry asked.

Ginny did not respond; Mrs. Weasley let out a small noise of anger. Harry's hands shook as he stared at the despicable words. "We're going." He said as he mimicked his love by balling the letter in his clenched fist.

In unison, Harry and Ginny pivoted around and headed for the fireplace. As Harry dug his hand into the flower pot of powder, another voice came from the entrance of the house. "Where are you two going?"

Harry and Ginny counteracted their last turn by spinning around. Mr. Weasley was framed in the doorway, wind blowing leaves in circles behind him, staring at his youngest child and his horary son.

"We're going to the Granger's house to give that- to give _Mr_. Granger a-" Ginny snorted in frustration. "That man is such an idiot!" she shrieked.

"What's going on?" he turned to see Mr. Weasley striding angrily around the kitchen. "What is going on here?" he repeated.

"I am coming with the two of you." Mrs. Weasley decided. "That man needs to be taught a real lesson. Our Ronnie did nothing wrong!" She stormed towards the fireplace.

"Will somebody **please **explain what's going on here!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, his glasses slipping off of his nose in all of the hubbub.

Harry strode silently across the kitchen. He stuffed the twice crumpled paper into Mr. Weasley's hand. Then he turned back to the fireplace. He reached it and Ginny had picked up a handful of Floo Powder before Mr. Weasley called "Stop!"

Ginny haltered. She turned to face her father, shaken by his tone. This was one that was seldom used by her father.

"None of you are going to that house." He said.

"WHAT!" came the resounding cry.

"None of you are going to that house." He restated.

"And you now think that you can control your _wife_?" Mrs. Weasley bristled. "We have been married for thirty six years! You can't tell me what to do! You-"

"Molly…" Mr. Weasley said.

"-my son as well and I have a right to protect-"

"Molly…."

'do, and if you think I am going to leave his in a house where a man could shout such things while-"

"MOLLY!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "Listen to me! You too Ginny, Harry. This is precisely why you cannot go to the Granger's. You are riled up. All of-"

"We have a right to be riled up!" Yelled Ginny.

"Ya, Mr. Weasley." Added Harry. "Ron didn't do anything wrong! Ron and Hermione are married! They just got unlucky! Mr. Granger-"

"NONE OF YOU are going to the house!" Mr. Weasley said. They all stared at him. He gazed back.

"Fine." He said. "Fine." Then he played a different card. "None of you are going to the Granger household because the Granger's fireplace is not supposed to be hooked up and, as a Ministry Representative, I must rectify the situation. The circumstance demand I leave to examine it right away, and nobody else may travel through to that house lest you wish to be charged for violation of Clause F, section 98 of Magical Transportation stating _'No witch or wizard may travel to a non-magic person's house in any way that would be considered magical without the express permission of the homeowner/homeowners in question and the approval of The Ministry of Magic.' _"

They all stared at him.

"I am going to fix the fireplace situation immediately."

Before anyone could respond he shoved ball that had once been a message into his pocket and scooped up a handful of powder. He tossed it in and shouted 'Granger household' as he stepped into the jade flames.

"What's going on here?" came George's voice from the door.

**Mr. Weasley**

The blaze spun Arthur Weasley round and round. Like the flames that licked him, he was fuming. Graham Granger had no right to treat his family like that; none at all. Arthur steamed about this situation as much as his wife, Ginny and Harry, but he was aware of the fact that he could contain his anger better than any of them. Hot-headed, the whole bunch. That hot-headed, wear their heart on their sleeves personality they all possessed was why he had to create that fake Ministry clause. They had to say away while their anger was still fresh if they wished to avoid a scene.

Arthur's spinning speed decreased. He stuck out his foot and managed to drop into the Granger's living room neatly.

"Hello?" he called, brushing the white soot off of his robes.

"Who are you?" Demanded a voice from a corner of the room.

Arthur turned around to see another bespectacled man sitting a green chair.

"What are you doing in my house?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "I am Arthur Weasley-"

"I remember you. I met you at my daughter's wedding. You're her hus….fath… Ron's father."'

"Yes." Arthur took a breath. "I have come to talk to you about Ron and Hermione."

"What do you want?" Graham asked.

"I believe that there is a situation occurring."

"You'll be damned right that there is a situation occurring!" Graham spat. "My 19 year old daughter is pregnant!"

"I am aware of that." Arthur responded, fighting to keep his voice calm. "And I am also aware that you are attacking my son."

"Damned right I am! It's because of him my baby is having a baby!"

"His fault!" Arthur ejaculated.

"Of course it is! If-"

"I am not here to point fingers!-"

"What are you doing here Dad!"

Both men turned around to see Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Dad, Mr. Weasley? What is going on here?" Hermione asked.

**Hermione**

Hermione stared at her and Ron's fathers facing off in the living room. This whole situation was unbelievable.

"I came here to talk to your father about…." He trailed off.

"He came to defend his son for putting you in this situation.

The situation.

Situation.

_Putting you in this situation._

Anger rose again inside Hermione. That was so unjust!

"PUTTING ME IN THIS SITUATION!!!" she yelled. Her father stared. "Dad, I knew you wouldn't be happy, but this is out of control! You are treating me like a child! This behavior might be acceptable if I was 16 and unmarried but pregnant, but I am a 19 year old, _married _woman! I have the ability to make these decisions on my own. I am not an idiot dad, and this is NOT RON'S FAULT! This is nobody's **FAULT**! This is hardly a _situation_ worth sending somebody hell for! A new person is coming into this world! That's all!

"Ron and I always planned on having kids, and, even if it came sooner than expected, so be it! We will be fine! This is not the end of life! It would have been better later, but when our baby is born, we will be ready, loving parents and raise it as well as humanly possible! So just lay off my husband!" Hermione was breathing extremely hard.

Her father stayed as still as stone.

"Let's go." Hermione said, her voice filled with contempt. She threw a glare at her father as she pulled out her wand. "Tell Mom I said bye." She added as she spun her and Ron around to return to the Burrow. Mr. Weasley did not linger.

**Not my best chapter. I just had to get one up. I am so sorry for the long wait! I had absolutely zero clue were to take this. The GG Saga (Graham Granger Saga) was really starting to bug me MASSIVLY, so I am trying to end it. Is it working? The one part of the chapter I DID like was the monologue of Hermione's when she was yelling at her father. Everything that I was thinking and feeling about Graham Granger went into that. =) Tell me what you have honestly thought about the GG Saga. I will do my best to update on a more regular basis, even though I only managed to update today because I had a snow day. Yaaaaay snow days! Not yaaaaaaay my crappy updating/crappy chapter! **

**Question: Is there to much Ron and Hermione in this story?**

**BREAKING NEWS!!!**

**This story is going to continue beyond this story! Aka-sequel(s) is/are coming! I already have all of the second generation, which includes 17 Weasley grandchildren, mapped out, as well as some other characters children, such as Luna! They all have middle names, and most have detailed personalities. =)**

**I am thinking of making this a trilogy, (or even a series of 4 is I am feeling ambitious!) and so I need some help with a few important decisions. My story options are**

**Second Generation as Little Kids**

**Second Generation at Hogwarts**

**Second Generation all Grown up**

**I can either do: A) All three B) Little kids & Hogwarts or C) Hogwarts & Grown up D) Just little kids or E) Just Hogwarts**

**I am leaning towards A or B. I am not as attached to all of them being out of Hogwarts. I am most likely going to go with option B. What do you think?**

**I also need titles! I want all of them to include the word **_**together**_**. My idea for the Hogwarts one is 'Growing Together'. But I don't like it very much. **

**Please help! Tell me what you thought of the chapter and your opinions on my sequel ideas. If you do, I will give you a little bit of info about a child of your choosing! Just say 'Fred's oldest' or 'Harry's youngest'. You will only get it if you say something about the chapter and the sequels though! You can't just send in a review saying 'Percy's youngest' and get the details! If they don't have any kids, or all I have is a name, I will send you a bit of information on the other characters kids. **

**Review!**

**I love all of you, and please forgive me for the horrible chapter! 3 =)**

**~GinnyPotter365~ **


	21. A Happy Christmas Eve

**December 24****th****, Ginny (Just so you know, the year is 1999)**

Ginny smiled, amused, as she watched Hermione fight a loosing battle against he exhaustion. Her head nodding, Hermione struggled to remain conscious as she wrapped the book _Becoming a Young Father_ for Ron. Her fingers moved slowly as she placed tape on the garish Candy cane paper.

Ginny lounged against her bed and sipped her Coco and watched the private show. Hermione's eyes closed and she drew a deep breath. Ginny giggled when the same eyelids opened several seconds later, only to blink slowly over and over.

Ginny decided to take pity on her friend. "Hermione!" She prompted loudly.

"What!" Hermione asked, jerking her head up. "What is it?"

A smile came again to Ginny's lips. "You were almost asleep again."

"I _was_?" Hermione asked. Then she laughed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well…." Ginny debated her choices. _I could lie,_ Ginny thought, _or I could tell the truth and say its fun to watch her. _The latter choice could result badly. Hermione had been having some pretty nasty mood swings lately, but in the past week or so, they seem to have lightened. She decided to test her luck. "It's fun to see how long you can remain awake." She admitted.

"I'll remember when you are pregnant Gin." Hermione countered, smiling. "I now plan to laugh at you when you land face first in your lunch."

"You already beat me to that, remember?" Ginny asked, relived that Hermione had taken her comment the right way. _Maybe I could ask about her father now _Ginny pondered. She really wanted to know how Hermione was doing after not talking to her father for a month. She didn't even know if she had sent him a Christmas present. She decided not to test her luck any more.

"Oh…ya…I did!" Hermione laughed harder than ever. "Well," she said, picking he book from the ground and straightening up. "Let's go and join the rest of the family, shall we?" Placing her hand subconsciously on her stomach and stiffening a yawn, she exited the room. Her stomach did not look like much yet, more like she was bloated from her period. She was wearing her 'comfy' jeans already, though.

Ginny quickly ascended the stairs and hopped over the last two to land in the kitchen. Her mother looked up from the stove where she was stirring a pot of Vegetable soup. "Oh, hello Ginny. Where is Hermione?"

"She's-"

"I'm right here!" Hermione called as she stepped down the final steps.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the girls. "Done wrapping presents?"

"Just finished Mum." Ginny responded.

Molly smiled again. "Wonderful." Beaming, she continued "If you could place it under the tree, that would be great. You can just stay in the living room after that. You won't be alone. Arthur is already in there, as well as Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Angelina. Charlie won't be arriving until tomorrow morning, but Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey and Molly should all be arriving within a half hour."

"No need to wait that long Mother." Came Percy's voice from the door. He walked into the kitchen, holding little Molly by the hand as she toddled along beside him. Audrey followed closely behind them holding a glass pan covered in tinfoil.

"Hello. Happy Christmas Eve." Percy said as he walked over to his mother, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello honey! And a Happy Christmas Eve to you as well." Mrs. Weasley was all smiles tonight. Swooping down, she picked up her only grandchild and kissed her hair. "Now how's my little baby?" she asked.

"Goo Gannie." Molly chirruped.

"She is the sweetest little thing!" Mrs. Weasley cooed. "So smart too, talking so well at one-an-a-half.'' She cuddled Molly again. "Wanna help Gwanny make dinner?" she asked the toddler.

Little Molly nodded, her rusty brown curls bouncing.

Placing the little girl on the counter next to the stove, Mrs. Weasley began to instruct her granddaughter how to make a massive feast for your family.

Ginny walked up to her elder brother and gave him a brief hug while Hermione greeted Audrey and took the potatoes from her. After the greeting was completed, the entourage minus the toddler entered the living room.

As Ginny entered the Living room, a feeling of complete happiness enveloped her. Harry and Ron were playing Chess in front of a crackling fire next to the Christmas tree; Fred and Angelina were rolling on the couch at George's latest comment and her Father was fiddling with the family's old stereo, attempting to find any station playing Celesina Warbleck. The fire in the hearth was infusing the entire scene with a warmth that could not be manufactured otherwise, and its light was reflected in the bulbs on the Christmas tree. Presents were stacked merrily under the tree, the stack of hand-knitted sweaters glaringly apparent under a corner of the tree. There were twelve stockings hung on the chimney's mantle, waiting to be filled by Santa Claus. Love emanated from every aspect of the room. It was beautiful scene.

Ginny sat on the couch next to Angelina.

"Hi Ginny. Happy Christmas Eve." She said brightly.

"Hi Angelina. Happy Christmas Eve." Ginny replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Really good." She beamed back; her finger's twisting the engagement ring from George that resided on her finger.

Hermione plopped tiredly on the couch next to Ginny. "Where's the food?" She asked. "I'm _starving_."

"You know Mione, the two words that come out of your mouth most often than any other lately are _starving_ and _tired_."

Hermione fixed Ginny with a bleary and annoyed stare. "Just give me the food." She griped.

Chuckling, Ginny reached in front of her and picked the bowl of chocolate off of the table. "Now, I'm not so sure that I should give you these." She teased. "What will the caffeine do to the baby? You could have a baby with 6 fingers on one hand."

"More to love." Hermione said. "Now, I am tired and am craving chocolate. The baby tells me what to crave, and the baby wants Chocolate Frogs. Give my baby what he or she is demanding." With that, Hermione tugged the bowl of chocolate out of Ginny's grasp.

_I love Hermione_ Ginny thought as she watched her friend tear the wrappers off of the candy with gusto.

When Hermione was on her tenth Frog, Harry walked over and sat on Ginny's lap. She groaned. "You're crushing me." She complained. He kissed her.

"Does that make anything better?" he asked.

"Only a little bit." Ginny answered, giving him a kiss back.

"Oh, can you two get a room?" Ron asked.

"Look who's talking." Ginny countered. "I happen to be sitting next to your pregnant wife, Ron. I wonder who needs to get a room."

"Oh, shush up." Ron demanded, his ears tips tinged pink. Glancing at the table, he asked "Who at all of those Frogs?"

The residents of the couch laughed. "That would be the same pregnant woman we mentioned before." Fred answered.

"It looks like you have a big eater on your hands." George said.

"If you're lucky, it'll be twins." Fred added.

While the others laughed, Ron groaned. "Oh, god. It had better no be." He said, while Hermione paled.

"I would say that it most defiantly is." George added.

"No question about it." Fred announced. "And, if the little buggers are smart, they will look just like their ravishingly handsome uncles whose names are Fred and George."

"Well, if they _do_ look like us, Fred, then we will know that they will have their mother's brainpower. If not, then we will be informed at an early age that they hold their father's lack of said power."

"Haha." Ron said. "Very funny."

"We're only stating the truth little bro." they said together.

"I finally found it!" Mr. Weasley announced.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Celestina Warbleck." He said, triumphantly.

They all groaned.

Their attention was averted, however, by a flash of green light coming from the fireplace. A moment later, the eldest of the Weasley children appeared in the hearth.

"Bill!" Harry called, still parked on Ginny's knees, "Hi! Happy Christmas Eve!"

"Hello Harry. Hi everyone!"

As a chorus of 'hello's' and genial holiday wishes flowed towards Bill, another green flash appeared, and an eight-an-a-half month pregnant Fleur emerged from the fireplace.

As the fire returned to it's natural color, Fleur was greeted by the rest of the family.

"Ello everybody!" She cooed. "'Appy Creistmas Eve!"

"Do I hear Bill and Fleur?" Came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the kitchen.

"Yes you do dear!" Mr. Weasley called back. Several seconds later, little Molly came through the swinging door that lead to the kitchen. Smiling, she tottered through the room and hugged her Aunt and Uncle's legs.

"She es so cute Percy, Audrey." Fleur cooed. "'Ow are you 'ettle Molla?"

Molly just nodded, smiling.

"I do hope that our little Victorie will be as cute as your little Molly, Perc." Bill said.

"Thank you Bill." Audrey said, scooping her daughter into her arms.

"I really do mean it."

Molly's parent's smiled in return.

Ginny turned to Harry, who was now next to her on the couch, as their family continued to talk around them.

"How are you today?" She asked. "I feel like I have barely seen you."

"That would be because we _have_ barely seen each other. I had practice today."

"I still can't believe that Otto has you practicing in December. On Christmas Eve none the less"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do all year when this is my job? Harry asked. "Besides, I think Otto feels that he needs to work us hard to earn our money."

"Touché." Ginny said. "So, how was your day?"

"Pretty good. Wallsmith managed to run into the goalpost." He said, chuckling.

"How does he do that?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"He looks at the ball while Keeping, and he is not aware of how close he is to the post, so he crashed into it."

"Was he okay?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, Nurse Peterson managed to fix him up alright pretty fast. He was back up in the air within twenty minutes."

Ginny shook her head in exasperation. "Wallsmith is going to kill himself one of these days. He nearly accomplishes the task nearly once a week. That boy is crazy."

"That is true. He's a great Quidditch player though."

"When he's sober."

"Touché."

They smiled at each other. Ginny slid onto Harry's lap.

"What do you want for Christmas little girl?" Harry muttered into Ginny's ear.

"Hmmm…" Ginny wondered as Harry began to nibble on her earlobe. "Lemme see…. How about…an _amazing_ fiancé who also happens to be the next rising star on the English Quidditch team? Can you do that for me Santa?"

"I'll pull out all of the stops for such a beautiful woman. You can take Santa's word on that." Harry muttered.

Giggling, Ginny began to kiss Harry. Rubbing her back, Harry began to feel along the top of her jeans.

As Ginny began to run her hands through Harry's hair, Ron shouted "OY! There's a little kid in the room!" The couple surfaced.

"Get a room." Proclaimed Bill, smiling.

The other occupants of the room smiled at the joke, and then returned to their conversations.

Ginny turned back to her fiancé. "How much for a room in this joint?" She inquired.

Harry pursed his lips, thinking. "Hmmm…Our lives?" He asked.

"Just possibly." Ginny agreed. She gave him a peck on the lips.

"Pass me a Frog, will you?" She asked.

"Are you coming onto me in any way Weasley?"

"You are delusional Potter. Just pass me a Chocolate Frog."

"A guy can dream can't he?" Harry asked as he passed Ginny the half eaten bowl of Chocolate Frogs.

Ginny plucked on off of the top. She unwrapped it, and bit off the frog's head. Glancing at the card, she began to choke on the frog head.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled, thumping her on the back. The lump of chocolate went flying out of her mouth and landed on the table. She gasped for air. "Are you okay?" Harry asked anxiously.

Ginny began laughing. Harry stared. "What is it?" he asked as every occupant of the room stared at them.

"It…it's…" She was laughing so hard she could barely breath, none the less talk. "This!" She gasped, shoving the card in Harry's face.

He looked at it. "You are _kidding_ me!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" Fred asked.

Taking deep breaths, Ginny showed the Famous Wizard card to the room. Upon the card was Harry's likeness, staring at the room.

The room exploded into laughter.

"Read it! Read it!" They began to chant.

"No!" Harry said. "Don't! Just throw it in the fire."

Ginny glanced around the room. She walked over to the fire, stood upon the raised brick that held the fireplace off of the ground, and began to read.

_Harry James Potter, June 31__st__ 1980-_

_Harry James Potter is most famous for his defeat against the dark wizard that is famously known as Lord Voldemort, and for the Lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He was brought first into public view when he was one year old, after becoming the first person ever to survive the killing curse. He was raised by his muggle aunt and uncle after his parents, James Camden and Lilly Evens Potter, were murdered by Lord Voldemort. He is currently living with his friends of 8 years, Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Granger Weasley, his fiancé, Genivra Molly Potter and their family. At the moment, he is the Seeker on the English Quidditch team, after being the first first-year in 100 years to be chosen for a Hogwarts house team, and is expected to become an Auror within 10 years. Harry James Potter enjoys Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and Quidditch._

The entire room was in stitches by the time Ginny was done reading. Harry, on the other hand, had his head buried in his hands. Ginny fell off of her podium, clutching her stomach.

Gasping for breath, Ginny looked at the card again. "I like the picture." She said, before laughing again.

"Lemme see." Ron said, laughing with everyone else. He glanced at the card. "Very nice," he said. "Very classy."

Harry groaned. "Burn it. _Please_."

"No." Ginny said. "I'm keeping it."

"Can I have it?" Ron asked. "Please? I mean, my name is on a Chocolate Frog card!"

"I has name on it too!" Ginny countered. "_And_ it has my fiancé's name as well."

"Come on!" Ron whined. "That _has_ to be a first edition card, and I _still _need Agrippa to complete my collection. I don't want to be looking for Agrippa and Potter."

"Stop arguing!" Percy demanded. "It's Christmas Eve. Do not spoil it with squabbling."

"Dinner!" Came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the kitchen.

Everybody in the room stood and began to head towards the kitchen. "Come on Molly." Bill said. "I'll race you to the kitchen!"

Molly nodded and took off waddling as fast as she could. Bill 'ran' slowly right behind her.

Ron turned to his slumbering wife. "Hermione. Wake up!"

"Mmmmmm."

"Hermione!" Ron said, reaching down and shaking her shoulder.

"Hm?" Hermione asked, jerking away from the chair she was leaning against. "What is it?"

"Dinner time."

"Great. I'm famished."

Ron and Hermione went to the room connected by the hands.

Ginny looked at Harry. "Come on. Let's go eat until we're in pain."

"That stupid card." He said, shaking his head.

"Oh, buck up." Ginny said. "You should have known it was only a matter of time."

"I suppose." He said.

Ginny replaced herself on the couch next to Harry. "Have a frog." She said. "The chocolate will make you feel better."

When Harry didn't reach for a Frog, Ginny picked one off of the pile and unwrapped it. "Here it comes!" she joked playfully, flying the still Frog in circles by Harry's face. He smiled.

"Open up." she demanded teasingly. He obliged, and she placed the entire Frog in his mouth. After he chewed and swallowed, he kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks." He muttered.

"Happy to help." She answered.

"Come on." He said, pulling Ginny off of him and getting off the couch. "We'd better get into the kitchen before they send out a search party to find us."

"I guess we should."

Standing up, she glanced at the Chocolate Frog card in her hand. She froze.

"What is it?" Harry asked her.

"Look!" She said. Holding up the card, the face of August Agrippa stared back at the pair of them.

**This is one of my longest chapters ever! (2778 words! =D) I must say, I kind of like it. Not my favorite, but cute. The chapters never **_**quite**_** seem to be what I want, but oh well. I feel that I'm getting better. Actually, I ****know**** that I'm better than when I started. I hope you did not miss the fact that George and Angelina are engaged, and that it's been a month since the last chapter. I skipped a month for several reasons. The first being that not much was going to happen in November, the second being that I wanted to progress Mione's pregnancy and the third being that I wanted to get closer to Harry and Ginny's wedding. I do hope very much that you enjoyed the chappie! Please review- I worked on this chapter for probably six hours! **


	22. A Crazy Christmas

Ginny stared at tinsel that bordered the plaque that proclaimed this room as the 'St. Mungo's Maternity Ward Waiting Room.' It shimmered in the light of the red and green candles that were affixed to the wall. The entire feel of the room was completely in contrast to the pain that she was sure her sister-in-law was feeling right now.

Yawning, Ginny stretched her arms up over her head. Cracking her neck to loosen herself up, she turned to the chair next to her. "What time is it?" she asked her fiancé.

Harry checked the golden watch on his wrist. "Err…" he peered bleary at the small arms turning upon the face. "2:30."

"How long can someone be in labor?" Ginny asked.

He shrugged. "I have no idea."

Ginny slumped back into her chair and placed her head upon Harry's shoulder.

_What a day,_ she thought. _What a day_.

**Ginny- Dec 25 (22 hours earlier)**

Ginny rolled over in bed, smiling. _Happy Christmas Ginny _she thought as she opened her eyes. From where she lay, she could see the snow falling thick upon the ground like a blanket. A picturesque scene if there ever was one.

Swinging her legs out of bed and donning her robe, Ginny padded lightly across the room to Harry's room. She pushed the door open. "Hello?" She asked quietly as she entered. "Are you awake?"

Harry's green eyes rolled to meet her. "Sure." He mumbled.

With a smile on her face, Ginny crossed the room and sat on Harry's bed. "Happy Christmas." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

Harry pushed himself up. "Happy Christmas to you too." He said, returning the kiss.

Ginny climbed into his bed and snuggled up to his pajama clad chest.

"How are you this morning?"

"Mmmmmm." She said.

"I'll take that as a positive answer." He said.

"You sure are smart." Ginny said. Harry smiled and kissed her. He began to run his hands through her hair and twirl the dark red locks in his fingers.

They broke apart as they heard footsteps outside the door. Ginny sat up quickly and readjusted her robe. Moment's later Ron stuck his head into the room.

"Happy Christmas!" he said, smiling. He did not seem to even notice that his sister was on Harry's bed so early in the morning-which Ginny was greatful for. _We really don't need a repeat of last times events _Ginny thought as the memory made her blush and smile at the same time.

They each wished Ron a Happy Christmas in return. Hermione's head popped in around her husband's arm.

"Morning Harry! Morning Ginny! Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas 'Mione." Ginny said, smiling.

"Happy Christmas Hermione." Harry responded, smiling like the rest.

"Now that you're awake, is it present time?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes and smiling at the other two. "Fine Ronald, but let's at least eat first. I'm-"

"Starving." They all finished for her.

She looked annoyed. "Well, it's not _my _fault that I'm eating for two." She said icily, before stalking out of the room.

They all sighed.

"Of all the days for the mood swings to return!" Ron moaned.

"I don't think that your kid knows what day it is Ron." Harry said cheerily, swinging his legs out of bed. "They don't have their father's appreciation of how important Christmas is."

Ginny smiled and walked back into her room as her brother and lover continued their banter. Once she was across the hall, she went into her closet and pulled down her faded comfy jeans-she need room to eat, (it was Christmas after all), - and her odious holiday turtleneck. It had diagonal stripes on it and the stripes were alternating green and red. The shirt was a horrific gift from Ron three years ago. She loved it. Grabbing the small, wrapped package from her table as she left, she hummed her way down the steps.

"Hello, Mum." She called as she descended the final stairs and breezed through the kitchen. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you as well, Ginny dear."

Ginny entered the Living Room. It was just as cheery as the night before, plus the bulging stockings hanging in midair by the fireplace. She snuck over to the tree and placed her small package under it as she snuck a wink at Harry.

"Happy Christmas everyone!" Mr. Weasley called jovially as he entered the room bedecked in brown robes and a classical Santa Claus hat.

"Morning Dad." Ginny and Ron responded.

He beamed back at them all. "Where is everyone else?" He asked.

"Still asleep." Ron said, eagerly eyeing the presents.

"And Hermione's in the kitchen." Ginny added.

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Well, we can't have all of these people asleep!" he proclaimed. "It's Christmas!

He spun energetically on his heel, but Ginny called him back. "Hey dad-wait! I have a question."

"What is it darling?" he asked, turning around.

"I was just wondering when George, Angelina and Fred are getting here."

"In about half-an-hour."

"'Mmm-kay." She said.

"I can't wait for them to get here!" she added impatiently as her father left the room. "I want to meet Fred's mystery girl!" she proclaimed.

"Me too!" Ron added, and Harry nodded in agreement.

Fred had been a bit quieter than usual, and George had ratted his twin out and told the family that Fred had a relatively serious girlfriend. The entire family had pestered him for details, but all they got were the basics. Ginny mentally went through the checklist of facts that she had about the girl that they had bullied Fred into bringing for Christmas. _She went by 'Z'. They have been dating for three months._ _She was a year older than Harry, so that made her a year younger than Fred. _It was a scant list. She was already twitching with anticipation for the day ahead, and she had very little idea of how much excitement the day was promising to hold for all involved.

In only 15 minutes, the occupants of the house were meeting and greeting all over. Little Molly was being swung around and kissed by all. Shouts wishing each other a happy holiday were circulating around the building as the smell of bacon, eggs, kippers, pancakes, toast and jelly, warming butter, quiche, breakfast lasagna, scones, biscotti and a and a melee of drinks that ranged from Pumpkin Nogg to Fizzing Cider drifted through the house.

Several loud 'woooosh'es was heard in the Living Room. "The rest of the brigade has arrived!" came George's from the room.

"They're here!" Ginny yelled. She and Hermione shared an excited look before they exited the Kitchen in favor for the Living Room.

_Finally!_ Ginny thought. _This is so exciting! I can't wait to tease Fred. I wonder what Z will be like. _One look at Hermione showed her that Hermione was just as excited as she was.

"Hi everybody!" Ginny yelled as she bounced into the room. Next to Fred was short, lively and young-looking Asian woman. She had a fresh face and emanated a very lively air. Her arm was linked with Fred's, who was smiling at his family.

"We have arrived!" George announced again.

"I had the feeling some very loud and annoying people had just intruded on our day." Ginny teased, walking across the room to greet and kiss her family. "Hi George. Hi Angelina. Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas Ginny!" They responded, kissing her cheek.

She turned happily to Fred as Hermione took over George and Angelina. "Hi Fred!" Ginny greeted her brother.

"Hey Gin! Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas to you as well." Ginny responded, eyeing the woman that must be Z.

"Oh! Ginny, this is Z. Z, this is my younger sister Ginny."

"Glad to meet you! I've heard a lot about you. Merry Christmas, by the way." Z smiled.

Ginny, blinking in slight surprise, wished Z a happy holiday's a well. _Fred didn't mention that Z wasn't English. That accent…I think it's American! Which section, I really can't tell. Where on EARTH did they meet? _

Ron's head popped into the room. "OY! PEOPLE ARE HERE!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Ginny carefully watched her family greet Z in order to gauge their reaction. Ron did not seem to notice anything, nor did her Mum or Fleur, but she saw everyone else give away some small indication of surprise. Z got her turn to be surprised when Harry introduced himself. Ginny sniggered. _This will be interesting_ she thought as they all settled into seats and couches in the room. _I never __**will**__ become used to people making a fuss over Harry._

"Snacks!" Mrs. Weasley called as a tray of Apple Juice and Christmas Tree shaped sugar cookies floated into the room, followed by a merry Mrs. Weasley.

As they all accepted their snacks from their persistent server, the conversation turned to becoming acquainted with Z.

As Celestina Warbleck began to croon, George began. "So Fred," he said, cuddling up next to Angelina, "where did you and Z meet again?"

Fred rolled his eyes.

"We met though work." Z supplied brightly.

"Work?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Were you interviewing for a job at their store or something?"

"Oh, not like that." Z laughed. "Our stores have the same supplier for certain items, and there was a shortage, so we had to meet and work it out."

"You own a store too?" Bill asked, bouncing his one-and-a-half goddaughter on his knee.

"I don't own one, no. I do…_oversee_ many parts of the operation, however."

"Vat store?" Fleur asked.

There was a pause. Z glanced, eyes glinting, at Fred, who shrugged as if to say, 'Might as well'. She sipped her Juice and replied. "Zonkos."

There was another brief silence during which George grinned mischievously.

_What on earth? _Ginny thought, her mind spinning slightly _Fred dating a Zonko employee? I never expected THAT. _

"Where are you from?" Ginny asked to break the silence.

"America." Z answered.

"Really?" Percy asked, surprised. "You must be relatively high up in the Zonko operation to Apparate around the world and deal with cross-continental transfers."

"I suppose you could say that." Z said, hiding a smile. She, Fred, George and Angelina all seemed to be hugely enjoying something that the others were missing.

"What is going on?" Ginny asked, determined to find out what was going over their heads.

"What ever in this world are you referencing?" George asked in return.

"You know what I am '_referencing'_." She said.

"Nope."

"'Fraid we don't!"

Ginny eyed them all suspiciously.

"Does 'Z' stand for anything?" Audrey interjected. "Or is that your full name?"

"Z is for Zianna." She responded with enthusiasm.

"Zianna?" Hermione asked.

"Yep!"

_Zianna is a very energetic person._ Ginny thought.

"So," Hermione continued, "it must get confusing at work sometimes."

"Why?" Z asked.

"Well, Zacharias Zonko, who owns Zonkos, has a daughter named Zianna. Since you work so high up, you must have met the other Zianna. What a coincidence, too! I mean, there can't be many Zianna's out there, and two end up with Zonkos!"

There was only silence as a response.

"Oh, just tell 'em!" George demanded. "Or else I will."

Fred shot a glare at his twin, who was enjoying himself so much that his smile was slightly demonic.

"I don't care!" Z said. "I don't get why you are in such a funk about this Fred. So my father and you are business competitors – so what?"

"Your father?" Harry asked, sounding very surprised.

"Ya. I'm Zianna Zonko." She took a bite of her Sugar Cookie. "Oh my god! This is delicious!" she proclaimed into a silent room.

_Zianna ZONKO! What? _Ginny was having trouble processing this. _Of all of the women in the world, Fred falls for his largest competition's daughter? What are the odds?_

Every occupant of the room sat in an aquard silence for several seconds. Then, unexpectedly, the room was filled with a green flash and there was a person in a red shirt and hat standing in the fireplace. They tossed as sack out of the fireplace as they emerged. "HO, HO, HO! Happy Christmas!" They exclaimed.

"Charlie!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

"Hello everyone!" Charlie shouted, beaming.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked as he hugged her older brother.

"I just found out a couple of days ago that I could make it here for Christmas, and I figured, 'Why not make it a surprise?'"

"This is so cool! I am so glad that you could make it!" Ginny said as she stepped back to allow the rest of her family to greet Charlie.

"Who is this?" Charlie asked, looking hilarious in his oversized Santa hat.

"Hi! I'm Zianna Zonko. Call me Z." Z smiled, shaking a surprised Santa's Hand.

As the hullabaloo died down, Charlie offered his sack to the room. "Let's start the presents!" He proclaimed.

"Breakfast first!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron groaned. "Come on Mum!"

"We are eating now Ronald! I just hope that I made enough now that Charlie's here…."

"I am sure that there will be plenty honey." Arthur assured his wife.

XXX

_There was most defiantly enough_ Ginny thought as she tried not to breathe too heavily. Excessively deep breaths would cause pain to her stomach. _Why do I do this to myself every year? Why? I know the outcome. Oh, look at Harry! He looks a full as I feel. You would think that he would have learned his lesson by now as well…His smile is so sexy……_she glanced her left finger. The round diamond glittered upon it, the most beautiful gift she had ever received.

"Pwezents! Pwezents!" Molly chanted, slapping her high-chair. "Pwezent time!"

"Mol, don't be rude." Audrey told her daughter.

"Patients is a virtue." Percy intoned.

"Calm down Perc!" Fred said.

"She's only 1!" Z exclaimed. "Save your punishments till she's a teenager. **That's** when you'll need it."

_Z fits in so well! _Ginny thought _I really like her_.

Soon after, they all returned to the Living Room to exchange gifts. Ron reached for the miniature gift from Harry and Ginny first, figuring that it would not be great because of its size.

Harry and Ginny watched expectantly as he slit the tape and ripped the paper. "OH, BLOODY HELL!" he shouted.

"Ron!" Molly admonished, pointing to little Molly.

Ron beamed so widely that it appeared to be hurting him. "THIS IS AMAZING!" He shouted. He held up his hand to show the room. He flashed the August Agrippa and Harry Potter wizard cards to his family and friends. "I HAVE A COMPLETE COLLECTION NOW!" he shouted. "THIS IS SO AMAZING!" He continued to smile at the pair of them.

"You're welcome Ron." Ginny hugged her brother.

"No problem mate. I really did NOT want the Potter Wizard Card."

"Which I don't understand." Ron said. "If I ever got a Wizard Card to myself, I would love to have it."

Harry just shook his head. _You never will understand_ he thought.

XXX

_This was the best Christmas_ Ginny thought, hours later, as they all sat by the fire. Harry fed her a chocolate as she twirled the absolutely **gorgeous **necklace that Harry had gotten for her and admired the matching earrings. _I cannot believe how much money he has. How much money_ I_am going to have._ The amount turned her head each time she thought about it. _I really need to find a job after the holidays. Before I get married __especially__. If Harry's making that much money, and I'm doing nothing, I will feel like _such_ a freeloader. What would I do all day anyway? Sit around our house?_

"Oooohh." Fleur moaned, placing her had to her stomach. "Ze baby keeps kicking _zo_ 'ard!"

Bill rubbed his wife's stomach. "Hey hon," he said to her abdomen, "Ease up on Mommy, kay? It's Christmas. Give her a break."

She smiled and kissed him. "I am going to go to ze bathroom now." She said, heaving herself gracefully off the couch.

Ginny turned to Z. "Where from America are you from?"

"Well," she said, "I was born in Texas, but we moved around a lot. The place I spent the most time at was the _Salem Witches Institute_. I moved here a year ago to oversee Dad's shops in the area."

Ginny was about to ask another question, when an earsplitting shriek resounded from the kitchen. "BIIIILLL!" came Fleur's panicked tones from the kitchen. "BIIIIIIIIIIILLLL! HELLLLLP!"

Bill flew off of the couch and sprinted into the kitchen followed by every other person in the living room.

"BIIIIIIILLLL!" Fleur shouted again.

"What is it!?!?" Bill yelled, "What is it Fleur!?!?"

She pointed towards the floor. "Bill! My vater just broke!"

**What'd ya think? I felt that it had a good mix of family/suspension. Please review and tell me what you thought of Z! If you want to see what she looks like, go to my profile and click on the link. (The website will not allow me to put the URL on here)If you do, please add into the review/PM me and let me know what you thought of her look! I could not resist her being from America (It's where I live). I wanted to make her very different, and so I figured that if I made her from a different country it would add to her….interest? I can't think of the word. I really, _really_ hope that you liked her. She is really the first possibly large roll that I created by myself for this story. I really want her to fit in with the Weasley's coherently, and just fit it with the flow. Tell me what you thought about her personality etc. Please review!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Love,**

**~GinnyPotter365~**


	23. Holding Victorie

**Harry**

It was 3 o'clock when Bill came back to the waiting room. There were bags under his eyes, and he looked dead tired. Yet Harry had never seen Bill so radiant. The new fathers' jubilance showed in every aspect of his face. He beamed wearily, and there was a new look in his eyes. It was full of love and pride and bliss. It echoed the proud looks he had noted Mr. Weasley give his children, and his aunt and uncle his cousin. It was a look he had missed as a small child. When Bill entered the room, Harry vowed that his kids, however many he and Ginny had, would know that look and know it well.

There seemed to be an impenetrable bubble of joy that covered the area around Bill. He continued to smile as he approached his family on the other side of Labor Ward's Lobby.

"Hey, Dad," Ginny said as he embraced her oldest brother.

He gave her a huge bear hug in return, pulling her off the ground and spinning her in a circle before he placed her back onto her linoleum.

"She's alright then?" Harry asked, joining them.

"Yah," Bill answered. "Turns out that the last two weeks of pregnancy aren't vital.

"That's a relief."

"It really is."

"Can we go and see her?" Ginny requested.

"Course!" exclaimed the proud father, eager to show off his newborn daughter. "Let me just wake up her Grandparents. They'll want to see her. She's so beautiful! Will you go and wake up and find everyone else?"

"Sure!" They agreed.

He walked across the floor to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were slumped uncomfortably in the hospital chairs, sleeping restlessly. "Mum? Dad?" Bill whispered, reaching out a blue robed arm to nudge his parents. "Wake up."

Mrs. Weasley looked around blearily for several seconds. "What iz it?" she asked. Then she saw her oldest son and squealed. "Bill! Is she- are they- are we?..."

Bill chuckled heartily. "Victorie's fine. Fully developed and absolutely breathtaking. You can come and see her now, Granny. Let's just wake up Pappa.

"Arthur! Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley hissed, shaking her husband violently into consciousness.

"What? What is it? Are Victorie and Fleur okay? Any complications?"

"They're both fine." Bill confirmed for the third time. "Want to come and meet my daughter?"

"Of course we want to meet our Granddaughter! Let's go Arthur." Molly said as she clambered swiftly out of her seat and down the hall.

XXX

Victorie was beautiful. Her lips were small and pink; they were what you might call rosebud lips. Her eyes were a deep crystal blue and her skin was exquisite, pale and creamy. Victorie Apolline Weasley was her mother in miniature.

Harry, Ginny, Bill, Fred, George, Z, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley stood outside the glass wall, inside of which Victorie lay. The room was filled with rows of babies, but they took no notice of any other but the one they were there to see. She was an honestly beautiful baby. Each of them could tell the radiant father she was the prettiest babies they had ever seen in complete truthfulness; not just because they were family.

A nurse with very dark and long red hair in two braids opened the door. Her face was sharp and pointed, but her eyes were kind, and when she smiled her face softened. Her warm eyes where brown, mixed with flecks of green. Her smile made you entrust your newborn baby to her.

"Hello, I am Healer Coraline Wing."

"Hello," Mr. Weasley responded, smiling. Mrs. Weasley was whipping her nose. Everyone around them greeted Healer Wing as well.

"Would you like to come in and hold your baby?" Healer Coraline asked, reopening the door and ushering the massive group in.

"Who's the daddy?" She asked.

"Me," said Bill, raising his hand.

"Which is your child?"

"She's over there. Victorie Apolline Weasley."

"What a pretty name." Coraline complimented. "And for such a pretty baby!" She added, causing Bill to swell with pride.

Her light green heels clicked as she came across the room. "Who's going to hold her first?"

"That'd be Granny." Bill said, pointing.

Harry watched the pride and love in Mrs. Weasley's eyes as she held onto her second granddaughter for the first time.

Hiss thoughts drifted. What if this was his and Ginny's child. What would they look like? He was sure that they would be beautiful. He knew that he wanted multiple kids, but how many did she want?

Harry's mind continued to ramble around.

What would their children be like? Act like? Be skilled in? What houses would they be in at Hogwarts?

He formed a scene in his mind of himself in a slightly different place in the hospital. Two little kids were with him. The boy had red hair and green eyes, and the little girl had black hair and green eyes as well.

"_Come on daddy!" his daughter called, tugging him down the halls._

"_We want to see our new brother."_

Harry beamed at his imaginary children.

_"That's where we're headed, Kiddo." _

_He scooped his son up onto his back and raced his daughter to the end of the hall. She was the cutest thing; her braids swinging wildly behind her. A Trainee-Healer cast them a mean look. They all ignored him, too excited to see the latest addition to their family._

_They swung the door open and bounced into the room. Ginny lay on the bed, hair limp. Here eyes were extremely tired, yet very blissful. She held a small bundle in her arms. Their third child was swaddled in a stripped mint green and sky blue blanket. The new big brother and sister clambered onto the bed, chattering excitedly as young children do._

_"Lemme see him!"_

_"How little is he?"_

_"Does him being born make us bigger?"_

_"Are you and daddy older now?"_

_"Can we hold him?"_

_Ginny cast a look at her husband that requested saving. He complied merrily._

_"Give Mummy a break kids. She's tired," He said, picking his daughter up off of the bed and placing a kiss on top of her head before putting her on tile._

_"You too, kid." He told his son._

_The older siblings skidded over their mother's side. They now gazed in silent wonder with wide eyes at their little brother._

_"He's so little!" his daughter exclaimed. "Was I ever that small?"_

_"Yes you were, Pumpkin. You were actually even smaller than him when you were born."_

_Her eyes got even wider. Harry smiled at her. Ginny's mouth twitched up too; she was so tired, though, and slipping away into unconsciousness. His wife was beautiful even when she was exhausted and covered in sweat from labor._

_His daughter laughed. "You're only kidding, Daddy. Aren't you?"_

_"About what, Sweetie?' _

_"That I was smaller than him!" She exclaimed, pointing at the eight pound infant in her mother's arms. _

_Harry took his newly born son as Ginny continued to fall asleep. "Yep. I was just kiddin. You're so smart-I can never fool you."_

_She smiled, pleased with her own intellect. Harry noticed his son, who had been quiet, staring at his only younger sibling. "What is it, Kiddo?" _

_"Dad… he asked slowly, "Where'd he come from?"_

_"He came from Mommy's tummy."_

_The boy thought for several seconds before he spoke again._

_"But how'd he get there?"_

_Harry's mind flashed quickly back to the night of his second son's conception. _

_"Who wants to hold him?" He asked quickly._

_He watched as his children's faces lit up with childish joy._

"Your turn, Harry."

Harry gave an almighty start. The hospital room and the three kids disappeared in a flash. It was replaced by the newborns ward. His fiancé was looking at him expectantly, holding Victorie in her arms. Her face was so fresh and beautiful; they were all kids still themselves, especially Ginny. It would be years before his hospital scene became reality.

Yet, when he too his newborn niece into his arms, he could not suppress a pang of longing. He desired fatherhood. Did Ginny wish for motherhood? How he desperately hoped so.

**Ron**

With Victorie in the crook of his arms, Ron watched his expecting wife yawn. In reality, Hermione did not look any different that usual, (with the exception of her dead tired eyes), but to Ron she looked vastly different. In his mind, her face was rounder and she appeared more maternal. She was incredibly handsome.

_How does she feel about our baby?_ He wondered, his eyes lingering on her still flat stomach. _How exactly do_ I_ fell?_

He looked down at Victorie. She yawned. Her face was so small and dependant. She shifted her arms in her womb-like blanket. _Should she be moving so early?_ His nieces face was so sweet and supple. He glanced back at Hermione. They were going to have a baby; he was sure it was going to be a brilliant, stunning baby, and then Victorie began to wail.

Ron nearly dropped her in surprise. Oh! The noise she was making! He had, had no idea that a baby could make such a large noise. It was so LOUD.

His bewildered eyes flicked around the room, searching for an escape. Where did he put it when it freaked. What did he do? Ron did not think he could handle this every day.

Healer Wing offered a helpful hand and softly took the wailing infant from her Uncle's arms.

"Thanks," he said.

She smiled. Coraline began to bounce Victorie up and down and up and down in her arms, cooing as she did so. Bill walked over and asked if he could have his daughter.

_What is wrong with him? Why would you _willingly_ take a screaming child? He's insane. _

Ron felt a tap on his shoulder and swiveled his head to see Hermione looking at him. She smiled tiredly. "Do you want to go to the tea room? I'm starving and I'm hoping they'll have food."

"Sure, Hon." He took his lover's hand and they glanced around. Ron was about to ask in anyone wanted to come, but Hermione tugged him out of the room.

"I want to talk to you." She hissed as they passed the sign that read 'St. Mungos Newborn Ward. Healer-in-charge: Lydia Steggles. Trainee-Healer: Coraline Wing.

Ron followed Hermione from the first floor to the second. The door had a sign next to it announcing

**MAGICAL BITES**

**Contagious maladies, e.g., dragon pox, vanishing sickness, scrofungulus***

After a swift trip through the second floor, they passed the Potions and Plant Poising floor* and the Spell Damage floor*. They finally reached the fourth floor. This one read "Visitors Tea Room and Hospital Shop."*

Hermione pushed the swinging door open to reveal St. Mungos Tea Room. The Christmas Decorations had already been traded in for New Years Decorations. Crystal Spheres in blue, purple, gold and silver were clustered around the room on the ceiling. Paper wall tack-ups alternately flashed "Happy New Year" and "It's the Millennium!" Treys floated around from table to table, serving tea. Other than that, the tea room could have belonged to a Muggle hospital. The floor was white linoleum speckled with black flecks and there were different lines for different foods. There was a large glassed off box with a door that served as gift shop in the right corner that was selling Bradi Bruggles Band-aids, (_Will heal any minor to moderate cut in minutes!)_, books, (Coping with a Lost Family Memberand At Home Tricks, Spells, Enchantments and Cures for Common Ailments) and at home pregnancy tests among other things. The walls of the room were stripped in silver and grey, and the witches and wizards selling food were wearing hair nets.

Ron and Hermione took two seats by the door and a trey flew over to them and dropped onto their table. On it were several different types of teas. They each grabbed a cup of their preferred beverage and it zoomed off, leaving a small menu behind it.

_Welcome to the St. Mungos' Tea Room!_

_Line One: Soup of the day_

_Line Two: Organic Food_

_Line Three: Fast Food_

_Line four: Tea refills_

_Picking up food for a family member/friend with an addled brain? Go to line five and tell our servers what is addling their brain, and we promise to cater to their ever need. _

_If you have time, visit our gift shop. It has many wonderful articles that we are sure will enhance your home life. Perhaps you might even find a gift in there! Hope you had a wonderful Christmas and have a Happy New Year._

_Thank you very much for visiting St. Mungos. Enjoy your stay!_

To release his feelings, Ron pulled out his wand and burned the paper menu into a pile of ashes. Hermione did not even notice. They sat in silence. Ron moodily swigged his tea. "I'm going to get a refill. What do you want to eat?"

"You know, I'm really craving a corndog right now. And some cotton candy. Really, any carnival food."

"Erm…okay."

After several seconds of deliberation, he headed to the fifth aisle wondering '_what the heck is a carnival?' _Once he got to the front, it took several minutes of hassle to convince the grumpy night workers that pregnancy was worth this lines service before he got a box of carnival food. He came back to the table with a corndog, something called Cracker-jacks, pink lemonade and a small tub of fluffy stuff. Hermione dove into it with gusto.

Once the Corndog was gone and the Cracker Jacks partly polished off, Hermione popped open the case of the fluffy stuff. "Want some Cotton Candy?" she offered.

"Errr…no. Thanks."

She shrugged and began to shovel the blue and pink strings into her mouth.

"Hermione…What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Ron asked.

"Our baby." She replied. "What else?"

"I do too."

"I think it's time we have a long, serious, adult talk – with no meltdowns this time – about the little person we are bringing into this world."

Ron nodded apprehensively. Hermione stopped eating, took a sip of her lemonade and stared at her husband.

"I'm scared." She began in a whisper.

Ron nodded again. "Me too."

"It feels like there is so much to say, but I don't know where to start. How are we going to support him or her? I know that your parents can and are willing to support us, but that feels too much like charity. I also don't want to place that burden on them, as we know that they don't have the deepest pockets. I know that it'll be hard, but I really want to support our child by ourselves. I know that we can't do this, but I would really like to bring him or her into a house that is _not_ owned by your parents. I would love to have our own house. Don't worry Ron, I know that is highly unrealistic, but I think that we should start saving as soon as possible." Hermione said, very quickly and forcefully, slight hysteria growing in her voice. Ron was on the verge of interrupting with his own slightly panicked thoughts, but when he saw Hermione's eyes were rimmed with red, he realized that taking was the only thing that was keeping this public conversation tear free. She continued, "Now, Ron, have been doing some math and a little bit of research. Diapers can get very expensive, so we will have to cut a lot of coupons. I have also considered employee discounts, so I have been looking around, and I am hoping to find a job at a baby shop. Even if it is a Muggle shop like 'Babies R Us*', because any little bit helps. They also sell clothes and blankets and cribs and toys and bottles and prams and all other sorts of baby stuff, so a job there would be really helpful.

"We also need to think about health care. I need you to look into the Health Insurance that Quality Quidditch Supplies has. It's a pity we didn't think about that when we were looking for a job for you. It really doesn't matter what type of Health Care that I receive if I work at a Muggle shop, because I really want to deliver our baby here at St. Mungos. Even if the insurance that I receive makes a large difference and it would be cheaper to give birth to our baby in a Muggle Hospital, I think that we should deliver them here." She clutched her stomach protectively. A few of the tabooed tears escaped from her eyes. "I want the best for the baby. I don't want them to wish or want for anything just because we made a mistake and had them so young.

"Ron? Do you have anything to say? Ron?"

Ron swallowed. He got out of his chair and hugged his wife tightly. He held her tightly to himself and kissed her cheek. "I love you Hermione. I'm going to do everything that I can to help, but I'm going to be honest. I know that I'll love this baby when he or she is born, and I will feel bad one day for being so cut up about them being created. But right now, I am freaking out. I don't know how we are going to do this. It will be really hard, and Victorie's crying really shook me up. She was so small, too. I…I don't think that I'm ready to be a father. And I don't know how ready I'm going to be in six more months. I'd don't think I'm ready to have the responsibility of being a dad….Calm down 'Mione!" Ron demanded as Hermione's face began to show signs of anger. "Just hear me out"

"What more can you possibly say Ronald!"

"Shussssh. Shussssssh. Shussssh." He pulled her close again and stoked her hair. "I'm just letting you know that I know this is going to be difficult, and that you can't expect me to be all sunshine these next few months."

"I'm not." Hermione said. "This whole thing kida sucks."

Ron cracked a smile. "Yes. This whole thing sucks, but I know we'll get through it if I help you and you help me. It won't be easy, and I know it won't always be fun, and it will be expensive, but we'll get through it. We'll get through it just fine." He added for a second time, trying to convince himself.

XXX

**SO sorry that it took so long! I cannot BELIEVE that it took me so incredibly long to get this chapter out. My only compensation for the long wait: SECOND LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! That's right; I have only ever written one longer chapter than this one. It's a full 3,100 words. I thought it was the longest, but chapter 6 (Harry and Ginny's date) was the longest. I just can't seem to beat that word cout!**

**The reason that this is so long is because I had so much that I wanted to do in this chapter. Not only did I want to incorporate more Harry and Ginny, (I felt that they had been woefully ignored as of late for this supposedly being a mainly HPGW FanFic), I wanted Ron and Hermione to have a **_**real**_** conversation. Not one where they start and they all fall apart and Hermione begins to cry, but a real conversation where some things are resolved and discussed. The only reason this chapter is out, I will admit, is because I was home all day because I am sick. So, thank my aching, possibly phlegm filled throat that hurts when I walk or talk for this novella! (haha) I hope that I can go to school tomorrow, but I really hope that I'm better by Sunday, 'cause that's my BIRHDAY! =) Yep. This girl is only 3 days and 10 months away from being able to take driver-education! Haha. My dad pushes my head down every time I mention that, and tells me to stop growing. It can get wearing because he has been telling me the same thing every time I mention getting older since kindergarten, but it's still kind of cute and funny in a dad way.**

**I must tell you, (well, not **_**must**_**, but I want to) tell you that today was quite baby filled. Not only did I write this very baby-filled chapter, they were talking about babies (breastfeeding vs. formula) on the radio, and I found out my Aunt was pregnant. We were so surprised! My mom has 4 sisters and one brother, and the sister that is pregnant is the one we would least expect. One of my mom's sisters is pregnant with her 8****th**** kid, another already had 8 kids, one sister has one kid and her only brother has only one as well. (I'm oldest of three). My aunt that is pregnant has two daughters (Some of my favorite cousins) the oldest one will be nearly 16 when her new sibling is born, and the youngest (they only have two) is a few months younger than me! We are all reeling over here – but in a good way! This boy or girl will be my 21****st**** cousin! =) (One of my best friend's thinks my family is crazy, but I don't care. Having so many cousins on one side makes for AMAZING family reunions.) What do you think? Is my family crazy? Cool? Fun? Normal? All of the above?**

**Tell me in your review along with what you thought of the chapter! I sorta liked it. I usually like my chapters more after they are published. Maybe I just read them too fast or something, but, as I've said before, they never truly create the aura that I am aiming for. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. **

**If you haven't yet, please read my new story ****The Paradox****. I just started it, so it has only one chapter out. That makes this the perfect time to start it! It's a story all about how Harry's life could have been if Voldemort had never existed. **

**Thanks so much! I love you all!**

**~GinnyPotter365~**

**P.S. As I wrote this I realized that this was a crazy day for Z to meet the rest of the family.**

**P.P.S. Do they even **_**have**_** Babies 'R' Us in Britain?**

**P.P.S. Sorry if the several hundred words of Bold Talking bugged you- I was home all day with not many people to talk to, so I really had to talk to someone. You guys were the first people available, so the words were unleashed on you poor, innocent readers!**

*** = I did not create this sign, store or floor. **


	24. Pink or Blue?

**Ginny**

"Knock, knock!" Ginny chimed, popping her head into Ron and Hermione's room.

Hermione looked up from the mirror, smiling. "Hi, Gin." She said. "Today's the big day!" She beamed.

"I _know!_ I am **so** excited to find out!"

"Me too! You have no idea Ginny. I mean, this is going to make it real. It's going to make this whole thing real! I know that I am pregnant, but finding out if it's a boy or girl…" She drifted off into a blissful. Since Victorie had been born, a change had come over Hermione. Everyone had noted it. She smiled more, and the old sparkle that Hermione had held after a successful exam had entered her eyes. It was pure excitement and happiness.

Ginny beamed at her best friend. She walked over to the mirror and hugged her. "You are going to be such a fabulous Mum, Mione."

Hermione hugged onto Ginny tightly. "Thanks, Gin." Hermione held onto Ginny so tightly that they fell backwards onto the bed. They sat back up, giggling and smiling.

"Do you have any ideas for names?" Ginny asked.

"Boy or girl?"

"Either," Ginny replied.

Hermione wrinkled up her nose. "Not really. I never really gave it much thought. I always thought it would be a while till….I don't know. I kinda like the names Vivian and Leila for girls. And for boys…um…I sort of like the names Leland and Cole."

Ginny nodded. "Leila Weasley. That's pretty."

"What names do you like?"

"Well, I think that Haylee and Elane are really cute girl names. And I like Spencer and Logan for baby boys."

"Those are nice…" Hermione said thoughtfully. Her stomach rumbled. "I'm famished." She said. "Let's go and eat. We have time before the appointment."

Ginny bobbed her head, smiling, and the descended the stairs into the kitchen. As they did so, Ginny asked, "Where is your baby going to sleep after they're born?"

Hermione looked down at the stairs dejectedly. "I'm not sure," she sighed. "I think that your Mum said something about finally getting rid of the Ghoul in the attic space above Ron's and my room and converting it into a nursery."

"Oh," Ginny said, slightly surprised. "That's…."

"I know," Hermione answered. "I wish that we could buy a house, or even rent an apartment, but we really can't afford it."

Ginny patted her friends back as a seed of a possibly wonderful idea began to sprout in her mind.

**Harry**

There was a knock at Harry's door. "Come in," he called, laying the latest Quidditch playbook on his bedside table.

Ron poked his head into the room. "Hey, Mate."

"Hey."

Ron sidled into the room and sat down upon the second bed. He stared at his naked toes silently. Harry watched him. Ron fidgeted and sighed, occasionally raking his fingers through the long red locks on his head. Ron started to tap his toes on the wood.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. "You look pale, Ron."

Ron sighed. He looked out of the window, out onto the snow-covered ground with a watery sun partially hid by trees. "I'm worried." He confided.

"About what?" Harry queried, interested. "You get to find out if you're going to have a son or a daughter. It seems like you'd be excited, not nervous. It's a pretty big day."

"That's just it!" Ron cried out, frustrated. "This is going to make it so…real! Solid! Concrete! I know that _something_ is growing inside Hermione, but finding out if it's my son or my daughter…That changes the whole thing. I'm nervous enough as it is! I know that that I'm going to love this child, but…I can't care for them! I know that I can't! I'm only 20! I've only been an adult for 3 years! How can I care for someone else? Maybe…." Ron began to mutter. Harry only caught one word – adoption.

"**Ron**." Harry said sharply. "I **didn't** just hear you suggest adoption."

Ron glared at him. "What if I did?" he asked angrily. "So what? Maybe it would be a good option. I bet that some older Wizarding couple would make much better parents that Hermione and I could. Or, at least, that I could."

Harry became furious. "You and Hermione are two perfectly functioning people. You can't give up a child just because you are worried. You don't know what it's like – never knowing you parents. _You_ have known your for you whole life. But I can tell you, not knowing your parents is torture.

"Having your parents give you up when they didn't have to can really damage a kid. My parents didn't have a choice, leaving me, but that doesn't help much. Knowing they gave you up willingly, that'd crush them. How would you feel if your parents had given you up?" Harry glared at his best friend.

Ron felt slightly abashed, but he didn't let on. "That's completely different!" He protested. "You're aunt and uncle were horrible to you. This case would be completely different! Our kid would be way better off with someone who could care for –"

"Shut UP, Ron!" Harry yelled. "Adoption is not a bad option in some cases, and a lot of the time, yes, it can turn out well. But you **can't **give your kid up! Not when you can care for them! It won't be easy, but – hell! – when _is_ taking care of kids?"

"Whatever, Harry. This isn't your decision to make." Ron got off of Fred's old bed and stormed out of the door.

"Don't mention this to Hermione!" Harry yelled after Ron's stiff back. "She'd never forgive you!" Ron's response was to slam the door behind him. Harry stood beside his bed, steaming.

Ginny came in. "What's going on?" she asked, worriedly.

"Nothing." Harry mumbled.

"You sure? It didn't sound like nothing. What would Hermione never forgive him for?"

"It's nothing," Harry responded harshly. "Where is she?" he asked, suddenly worried Hermione had overheard the whole thing.

"Eating downstairs, don't worry," she answered, reading his mind.

"Good." Harry responded, mentally breathing a sigh of relief. Ginny looked as if she was about to take the topic up again, so he headed her off. "We still on for tomorrow?"

"Ya…" Ginny said slowly, still suspicious. "What time is our appointment?"

"Twelve thirty. Alana said to meet her at the house."

With inquisitive eyes, Ginny let the previous topic drop. "I am really excited to start house hunting. How much do we have again?"

"In our savings, we have 150,000. If, in another three weeks, we don't find anything, we'll have 187,500 to spend. But we still have to factor in taxes."

Ginny nodded distractedly. "You know, I had an idea just a few minutes ago. I think we can pull it off too…"

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Ginny lay out the sketch of what could be an amazing plan. Harry could only stare in amazement. He strode over and kissed her. "You are amazing, Ginvera Weasley. I love you so much. I don't tell you that often enough."

Ginny was taken aback. "Thanks." She said, pleased. "I'm glad you like it. I thought that could be our Baby Shower present."

"Perfect!" Harry rejoiced. He kissed her again. "Come on. Let's head downstairs; it's nearly time to go."

**Ron**

Hermione clutched nervously onto Ron's hand. His was cold and clammy while hers was shaking slightly.

A Healer with long, blond hair opened the waiting room door to where they all sat. "Ron and Hermione Weasley?" she called.

The entire group looked up. Mrs. Weasley gripped onto her husbands hand tighter, and Mr. Weasley smiled excitedly, as did Ginny. Harry glanced nervously at his friends while Fleur and Bill looked up from fussing with two-week-old Victorie to wish the couple good luck. Ron squeezed Hermione's hand reassuringly, and they got up as one to enter the door.

The blond Healer led them down several halls and in through a door. She smiled and pointed to the bed in the corner of the room. "Mummy can sit on that for now. Healer White will be her in a moment." Her smile enlarged.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled back. The Healer left, and she walked over to the severely reclined chair. After heaving herself up onto it, she surveyed the room. Though a Healer could tell the sex of a baby with his or her wand alone, there was a screen suspended in midair to the right of the bedlike chair so the parents could see their baby. There was a large window to the left of her that had its green shades shut. A counter covered in medical equipment spanned one of the walls, and there was a chair next to the screen where Ron sat.

They sat in silence for several minutes until the door swung open to reveal a stout, woman Healer with a severely lined face and curly white hair. She smiled at the sight of them. "Ronald Weasley!" she exclaimed, walking in. "Well I never!" She strode across the room and enveloped him is a massive hug.

Ron smiled tightly back. "Healer White! It's good to see you as well."

"Did I say it was good to see you?" She asked. Healer White turned to Hermione. "Did I?"

Hermione smiled in return. "No."

"No I did not. But it sure is." She smiled at him. "So, who are you?" She asked Hermione.

"I'm Hermione Weasley."

"Very nice to meet you Hermione Weasley. I have been the Weasley Family's Healer for many years. In fact, I even delivered Ronald here! I was sure that he would be the last Little Red I would see come from them. You can imagine my surprise when they came back expecting another! But, it turned out wonderfully. Ginvera is such a beautiful girl. I can't believe she's to be married! And to _Harry Potter_, as the _Daily Prophet_ reports! I always loved that girl. She was bound to capture the heart of some wonderful young man. Her smile was always so infectious!

"But back to our point! What are you doing here, Ronald? Filling in for a brother? Who's going to be a father this time? I know Bill is, as I was the one that delivered Victorie two weeks ago, as you well know. Beautiful baby. Beautiful Mother as well. I suppose with a mother that good looking, the children have a good chance of being so. Lucky for them! The Weasley's don't have much to offer." She teased. "So who is it this time? Percy again? "

"Errr…No." Ron rubbed the back of his neck and noticed his ears turn red. "Um, it's….ah…me, this time. Hermione's my wife." He finally got out, gesturing towards her.

"What?" Healer White asked, surprised. "Oh. Well, congratulations!"

"Ah, thanks." Ron said.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you so much." She took hold of Ron's hand. "We are very excited. This is the first time we will be able to see how our baby's developing. We haven't been able to get in for a check-up; it's been a little wild around the Weasley house lately."

"How far along are you, my dear?"

"Just over three months."

"So we will be able to find out if it's a boy or girl! How thrilling. Not that there's much suspense, I suppose, with all of the Weasley Men in the family."

"You would think so," Hermione replied. "But with the first two grandchildren being girls, the betting's pretty split fifty-fifty!"

"Let's find out which half if right, shall we?"

"Yes." Hermione answered.

Healer White rubbed her hands together. "Well then. Ronald, you will have to move out of my seat so I can do this. Just scoot around to the other side – that's the ticket – and you can lay back, dear." She told Hermione.

"Alrighty then." She began, once they were situated. She pulled out a whippy, white birch wand from the pocket of her robes and tapped the screen, which sprang to life. "Now, if you could lift up her shirt so your stomach's exposed….There we go. Now," she explained to the couple, "I'm going to run my wand over your stomach until I find the baby. You'll be able to see him or her on the screen. That sound okay?"

They nodded. As Healer White began to probe Hermione's stomach with her wand, Ron reached out and grasped Hermione's hand. He stared anxiously at the screen on the other side of his wife. _This is it._ He thought anxiously. _I am about to see…to see my child on that screen. Bloody hell. _

Tension fused anticipation filled the air. It pressed down upon him, hard. _I can't handle this. I can't do this! This is too much. Just tell us already!_

Healer White's wand was still traveling over Hermione's midriff. Suddenly, it froze. She moved it to the left, and then to the right. Shifting it down an inch, she stopped. Ron and Hermione both ceased all movement. Neither dared to breathe. Their hands each clutched each others in a death grip.

She smiled. "Why don't you look at the screen?" she suggested gently. They did. They could see a small white blob against a black backdrop. Hermione's eyes grew damp and stared fixatedly at the screen. Ron began to choke up.

_Oh my God._

Healer White pulled out a small, wooden pointer. "See that?" She asked, pointing to a circular splotch on the screen. She smiled and stowed the wooden stick back in her pocket. "That there, that's the head of your daughter. Congratulations."

Both Ron and Hermione began to cry.

**There's chapter 24! My, my. That number on the chapters seems to be flying up the scale! That makes me happy, I must say. **

**I hope that the chappie made **_**you**_** happy! I wrote it all in one day, 'cause I had nothing on my schedule, and the thought of writing this chapter was quite alluring. I now have a computer in my room, so I think that I may be updating more often. Seeing the computer in my room, I hope, will entice me to write more often. Then again, I might be writing more of my own stuff now, so it may stay the same! Who knows? =)**

**Thanks for reading! I truly do hope that you liked it. I thought that this was a big enough of an event that I could and should dedicate an entire chapter to it. I managed to stretch it into six pages, too! Usually I have a bit of trouble exploding the moment a lot, but with Healer White, it was easy! **

**Tell me what you thought in a review, please! I really adore reading what you thought of my latest writing endeavor. (The more detail – the better. =) ) Sorry it took so long to get this out, but, yet again, by internet was down. It should have been up yesterday, but my internet connection is quite idiotic. **

**  
Thanks again for reading! If you haven't yet, please check out ****The Paradox****, which I am also writing. I am putting up the second chapter the same day as this, so it's a great time to start – only two chappies out! **

**Love you all!**

**~GinnyPotter365~**


	25. Reactions

**I am such a hypocrite. I despise it when people take a long time to update – and then I take nearly 2 months to update! I feel REALLY, REALLY guilty. Will you please forgive me? I had NO idea how long it had been. Time has been FLYING by for me. (High School is on its way –eek! =] )The moment I realized that it had been so long, I got right on word and started to write.**

**Now, I have stopped reading stories because the authors take so long to update that have forgotten what is going on. To stop any of you from doing that, here's a recap! So, Ron and Hermione are married and Hermione is pregnant. At the end of the last chapter, they just discovered that they are having a little girl. Harry and Ginny are engaged and planning their wedding. Bill and Fleur just had Victorie. Fred brought his girlfriend Z to the Burrow for Christmas to meet the family. George and Angelina are engaged.**

**There you go! Now, please enjoy the to-long-awaited 25****th**** chapter. (Again, I BEG for your forgiveness and for you to continue READING and REVIEWING!)**

A girl. A stunning, flawless, astonishing…girl.

Ron stared, riveted, at the screen on the other side of Hermione. He was, for once, completely speechless.

That little white blob… His daughter. His and Hermione's child. Their DNA. They made…that. That precious dot on the screen.

Several tears escaped from their captivity. Releasing his clutch on Hermione's hands with one of his own, he whipped away the fugitive tears. The attempt was fruitless. Several more replaced the recently eradicated ones.

Looking down at Hermione, Ron saw that she was crying as well. Her gaze was unwaveringly fixated upon the screen showing their daughter. She lay on the char completely immobile except for the tears that were steadily rolling down her cheeks.

Sniffing and damming the tears that were threatening to break free, Ron redirected his gaze to the screen.

Healer White froze the image before she removed her wand from Hermione's stomach. "This does tend to be an emotional moment." She said, starting the couple. Both had been completely enraptured in their daughter, causing them to lose awareness of their Healer.

Smiling in a motherly fashion, Healer White displaced herself from the perch sandwiched between Hermione and the screen. "I'll leave you three alone, shall I? I do wish to see your parents, Ronald. I would like to meet yours as well, Mama," she told Hermione, who gave a start. "I know the Weasleys very well, so I would like to know where this latest grandchild is getting some of it's genes from. Anyway, as I was rambling on about before, I am sure that your family is sitting in our waiting room, which is aptly named at the moment. Now don't you fret, I'll let you tell them that it's a girl, but I want to see them. I will be back I a few minutes."

After Healer White had stately waddled out of the room, Ron swooped down and engulfed Hermione in a massive hug. As they held each other, each had thoughts racing around wildly in their heads.

_How could I have ever, ever, __**ever**__ even _**considered** _adoption? _Ron wondered guiltily. _Even though it was never a serious suggestion…Harry was _completely_ right. My daughter. I thought that I wouldn't – couldn't love my child until they were born. How could I be more wrong?_ Ron pressed his head to Hermione's bushy curls and let several more tears break loose._ I can already tell that she's beautiful. _

As Ron was consumed with thoughts of guilt, Hermione was distracted with ones of anguish._ Oh, Mum. Daddy. You should be out in the waiting room right now too. You should be anxiously awaiting Ron's and my return; taking bets on if it's a boy or a girl; being interrogated on how Dentistry equipment functions by Mr. Weasley._ _Why? Why can't you see this? If only you could see her… _Hermione watched her tears be soaked up by Ron's shirt.

Resurrecting herself from the angst of her mind, Hermione raised her gaze to Ron. She was slightly surprised and overwhelmingly relieved and joyous to see Ron was crying himself. The morose thoughts of her parents retreated stealthy to the back of her mind. They did not leave, but they allowed themselves to be shut away in a small box for the moment being.

Suddenly, all deep feelings of depression and anxiety left Hermione for the moment being. Laughing loudly, she kissed a startled Ron squarely on the mouth. She drew away smiling. "Oh, Ron! This is so exciting!" She glanced at their daughter euphorically. "I can already see her. She is going to be endearingly sweet and will certainly be breathtaking."

Though startled by his wife's illogical mood swing, Ron went with it; getting excited himself in the process. "I could not agree more, Mione," he answered, kissing her again.

Withdrawing from their show of affection, both looked yet again at the screen.

"Ron…" Hermione began slowly.

Ron looked at her.

"What are we going to name her?" she asked.

To this previously unthought-of query, he did not yet have many suggestions.

**That night**

Hermione shuffled through the several piles of ultrasound prints that Molly had insist they take from Healer White. They filled her with a wonderful feeling of anxious expectancy and bliss. It was exquisite. She sighed and looked up at Ron, who had his arms linked around her midriff.

"Do it, babe." He insisted.

"But what if it doesn't help?" He fussed.

"At least you're trying, Hon. And we'll still have plenty left over for a scrapbook or whatever else the heck my Mum will force us to do with all the baby stuff. I have a feeling that there is going to be lots of it." Ron smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Yes…Lots and lots of baby paraphernalia. And my parents should have a bit of it. I know that they want it, even if they won't say so. Even my dad."

"Yah, even your dad." Ron agreed, nuzzling her neck.

Hermione was convinced. She shoved the scrawled note and a few ultrasound printouts into an envelope addressed to her parents and attached the small parcel to Pigwidgen. He flew ungainly out of their sight and into the moonless night beyond their bedroom window.

Hermione smiled. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I feel good. Finally!" she beamed. "I've done all that I can do and I am going to forgive them. I love them, and I am never going to be completely happy unless I give them forgiveness. So, I am going to do just that. Now we can _really_ get ready for this baby in the _right _way. Happily and without guilt." She kissed Ron. He responded with a kiss in return. His hands massaged her back happily; a happy Hermione was not a thing that had been seen often in the past few weeks.

Hermione relaxed in Ron's hold. This was it. This was right. Being held by the man that she loved, happily expecting their first child. Who cared how old they were? They were going to be just fine.

She ran her fingers through Ron's hair and he responded by kissing her earlobe. Slowly, his hands drifted towards the hem of her shirt. Hers reached for the top of his jeans. They collapsed onto the green bedspread as layers were unwrapped.

**So, ya, this was not a much of a chapter, (only 1056 words), but, to make up for it, I am updating with chapter 26 tomorrow. I just did this little scene (which I really wanted in here) as a separate chapter because the next one takes place in April. I would have had this chapter up LAST weekend (I finished this and wrote the next one last saturday/sunday, but I was waiting for my beta to get back to me - which she never did) Thanks so much to those who read this and even more to those that will/have reviewed!**

**Kisses!**

**~GinnyPotter365~**


	26. April Shower

**Ginny**

Ginny sipped her lemonade as she looked across the blanket at her fiancé. Harry was looking particularly dashing in her opinion. That could be because it was the day of their wedding shower, or it could also because he was just that attractive. Her vote was for option 'B'.

Harry caught Ginny staring at him. "What?" he asked.

Ginny sipped her lemonade and glanced up at the beautiful spring sky. "You are just very hot, that's all." she smiled playfully at him.

"And you are incredibly sexy, so we make a pretty good match – don't ya think?"

"Yes, I do." Ginny agreed. She leaned over the yellow and green checkered blanket to kiss him. His lips were sweet and soft on hers. They tasted like the punch he was sipping mixed with the sugar cookie. "A _wonderful_ match." She reiterated for emphasis as she drew away.

"Here, here!" Harry called, and raised his glass.

Ginny chinked hers against his and they each drank from their glass, eyes locked.

"So," Harry inquired, looking at the house, "How much longer do you think we have until your Mum catches us?"

Ginny looked at her watch. "Five minutes?" she guessed. "Hopefully more. Beautiful weather, great food, smashing company." She smiled again.

Harry nodded pleasantly. He raised his head to face the warm sunshine. Sighing, he placed his glass down and lay down upon his back to bask in the warmth.

Ginny joined him. She lay down on the blanket and placed her head on Harry's chest. Without opening his eyes, he kissed her luscious red tresses.

With a sigh of pleasure, Ginny mimicked Harry further and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander as it would, completely unrestricted

_How warm it is! This is a great day. I just love Harry. And presents! You have to love a party for you. Thrown for you. I love Harry. The lemonade is really good. I can't wait until we're married. It's going to be wonderful. Pure bliss. Heaven, even. Just wonderful. _

_I love Harry. I wonder what presents we are going to get…What _do _you get for someone at a wedding shower? It's not like we need or asked for anything. I almost feel bad for taking, accepting, presents when Harry makes so much. I have to give more to charity. Especially now I have a job. Even though it's crap. How much longer can I tie newspapers to owls without going over the bend?_

_No. Stop that right there! Only pleasant thoughts today, of all days. I mean, you're wedding is in less than a month!_

_My wedding! I love Harry. Oh, Harry…_

Harry's face swam before her, smiling. Flashes of the past several months flew before her eyes. Babysitting Victorie on Valentines Day so Bill and Fleur could get out… She giggled at the memory of Harry attempting feed Victorie the bottle, then smiled at the image of him rocking Tori in the crook of his arm while he cooed her to sleep.

"Mmph?" Harry inquired at her giggle.

"Nufin." Ginny responded, snuggling farther into his arms.

_She's a beauty, The kind of beauty that make-up can't create. Cause it starts within her heart, and it flows thought her soul, with a genuine reflection on her face._

Ginny smiled as the song played in her head. The next memory to surface was the picture of them holding hands as they skated at Rockefeller Center when he surprised her with a long weekend in New York. Following that were more miscellaneous snippets. Eating Ice Cream.

_She's a lady, and she doesn't have to prove it to the world._

Congratulating George and Angelina at their surprise flyaway wedding to the Greece at the beginning of March. Dancing at several clubs. Going out to eat at countless different, delicious places.

_There's a kindness in her eyes and wisdom in her heart…_

Mental images of her ever growing jewelry collection arrived next. Family gatherings.

_And in her heart sometimes still a little girl…_

Races on their brooms. Special nights…

The night that they had spent in Sirius' room sprung to her mind.

_Would Sirius ever be proud. _

Ginny giggled again.

"What ez it no?" Harry mumbled.

"Nothin. I was just thinking of what Sirius would think about the night we spent in his room…" She pried her eyes open to see Harry smiling at the sun.

Laughing, he too opened his lids. Looking at her, his smile enlarged and he said, "I don't think that he would particularly object – would you?" he asked.

"No. I'm sure he had a great laugh." She kissed him. "Speaking of which, have you decided what to do with his room?"

A slightly pained expression crossed Harry's features. "I _really _want to keep it as is. I just can't part with it quite yet."

"I think that's completely justifiable. I mean, it's not like Ron and Hermione can complain. We're giving them a whole house for goodness sakes! They'll have plenty of room without it, anyway. They'll have the master suite for them, Regulas' old room for their little girl, those two other random rooms, the kitchen, the sitting room, the office and a few closets. Plus the three bathrooms. They'll fit fine without Sirius' room."

"Yah; they will." Harry was satisfied again. "I just hope we won't have to fight Hermione to long to convince her to take the house. It's not like we need it or anything, but she's going to think that it's too much."

"Whatever. It's not like she's going to have a choice in the matter." Ginny decided.

"HARRY! GINNY! COME IN HERE! PEOPLE ARE ABOUT TO START ARRIVING SOON AND WE NEED TO FINISH PREPARING FOR YOUR PARTY!"

Shaking her head, Ginny forced herself off of Harry's chest. "I still don't see why we're having another party. We already had an engagement party! Why another one?"

"Just stop complaining, Honey. It may fool other people – but not me. You're excited about presents." He smiled at her.

_Presents. Presents are nice._

"Well," Ginny started, pointing her nose mockingly to the air as she took his hand, "I… Well, that does not change the fact that it's **silly**." She pecked him on the cheek and they walked to the Burrow's kitchen, hands linked.

As they entered the kitchen, Hermione hoisted herself off of her perch. She gave a small wince and placed her hand to her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked anxiously.

"I'm perfectly fine. Izzy just kicked pretty hard there." Hermione said.

"Be nice to mummy, okay, little Iz?" Harry said.

"Ya." Ron agreed as he joined the party. "I think that she's going to be in enough pain to last a lifetime in just two short months when you finally join us."

"_Please_, Ronald. **Don't **remind me."

"Sorry." He apologized.

Mrs. Weasley reentered the room. "Oh, good. Glad you're all here because Luna and her boyfriend Neil have already arrived. They're out in the garden as we speak."

"Oh, good!" Ginny exclaimed, echoing her mother. "I can't wait to meet him."

"How'd they meet again?" Mr. Weasley asked as he joined the group, holding garden sheers.

"The Annual International Crumpled Horn Snorkack Search week." Hermione replied. "Snorkack believers meet in a different Snorkack habitat every year and spend a week searching for Snorkacks. She said that they were both paired together."

Ron shook his head in disbelief as he declared them a match made in heaven.

Harry smiled. "Let's go and greet them."

"Sounds good to me." Ginny agreed.

At that moment, however, Luna's blond head appeared in the door. "Hellooo!" she exclaimed. "It is so good to see most of you again!"

"Luna!" Ginny yelled.

She ran outside to greet her friend. As she reached her Ginny engulfed Luna in a tight embrace. "I haven't seen you in forever!" she exclaimed.

"It is delightful to see you again, Ginny. I knew that today was going to be a good day as soon as I woke up. The first thing I saw was a Fairy outside my window, and, as everyone knows, that is a wonderful way to start the day. They foretell great excitement. Excitement is a wonderful thing for a party – don't you think, Ginny?"

Deciding not to point out it was most likely a cloud, Ginny simply smiled and agreed with exuberance. Then she looked over her best friend's shoulder and spotted Neil for the first time.

Neil was extremely wiry, and his skin was extremely tan. His eyes were an electrifying green; the shape of them was like small almonds. Neil he was also on the tall side. Ginny pegged him at about 5' 10". His hair was blond as Luna's and long as well; it appeared to encroach slightly into his line of vision.

"Hello, Neil." Ginny said, holding out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Neil shook her hand and nodded in her direction.

**Three Hours Later**

"Thank you so much, Charlie. You too, Dara." Harry and Ginny thanked Charlie and his girlfriend Daria for kitchen knife set carved out of a dragon tooth.

"No problem at all." Charlie said.

"Those thing will neva break – tough than any metal, them." Daria added in broken English.

"Never need to be replaced."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Mrs. Weasley fretted, eyeing the sharpened tooth with worry. "It can't _poison_ the food or anything?"

"Don't worry, Mum. The type of dragon whose teeth are made into knives aren't poisonous. They're all I use in Romania." Dara nodded in agreement.

"Only what used by us." She added, meaning that all wizards near the dragon reservation where she and Charlie worked used that type of knife.

"Well, it certainly is a gift that will last a life time. Thank you again." Harry cut in.

Ginny smiled appreciatively at him and placed the knife back into its case and put it on top of the substantial pile. It rested on a mess of other household goods from Percy and Aubrey, her parents, Bill and Fleur, Ron and Hermione, George and Angelina, Fred and Z, Fred and George, her Aunt Muriel, Luna and Neil, the members of Harry's Quidditch team, and even Collin Creevy. How he had found out, she did not know. The muggle camera had arrived part way through the party with a congratulatory note form Collin. It was a nice digital camera that would probably come in handy. As odd and annoying Collin could be, he was very nice.

Slowly, the talk drifted to Ron and Hermione's baby.

"So," Angelina asked, "have you two _finally_ decided on a name yet?"

"**Please** say yes!" Begged Z. "World War III _must_ end!"

Hermione smiled at the two of them. "Actually, we have."

"Good!"

"Took you long enough!"

"I thought this poor girl was going to be born nameless!"

"We weren't _that_ bad." Hermione protested.

"Please!" Ginny scoffed. "There wasn't a _single name_ you two could agree on! I think you choose this one because it was the only one that neither of you hated."

"Don't hold us in suspense any longer!" Z demanded energetically, bouncing up and down. "What's her name going to be?"

"We've decided that her full name is going to be Isabella Jean Weasley and that we're going to call her Izzy."

"Oh! The nickname is adorable."

"I _adore_ the name Isabella."

"How are you spelling Izzy? I Z Z Y or I Z Z I?"

"Did you think about calling Isabella?" Percy inquired.

"Where'd you get the names?"

"Well," Hermione said, "I don't think that any of you know this, but the name Hermione comes from a famous play written by a Muggle name William Shakespeare. The play's called "The Winter's Tale." Since my name was from a Shakespearean play, I thought that it would be nice to give my daughter a name that is also Shakespearean. He wrote a lot, you see. So, I made a list of names that come from things that he wrote, and we ended up picking Isabella from the list."

"That's so sweet!" Angelina gushed.

"What about Jean?" Dara asked, innocently.

Everyone else in the vicinity froze up.

"It's my mother's name." Hermione explained after a large breath.

"When are you due?" Luna asked.

Greatful for the change of subject, Hermione answered quickly. "I'm due June 1st."

"Oh, they'll be close then! How wonderful." Luna gushed.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Izzy and Lynch or Ariel, whoever they wish to be."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny inquired.

"Ron and Hermione's baby and mine." Luna replied placidly, staring at the clouds in the sky.

Stunned silence ricocheted around the Burrow's backyard. Ginny was the first one to break it.

"_Yours?_ You mean you're…"

Luna nodded. "I'm due August 21st."

Ginny looked at the sweet and silent Neil, who confirmed Luna's statement.

"Buh…But you don't even _look_ pregnant! And you're, what, four and a half months along?"

"I know. I suppose my baby's shy. They don't want to be noticed."

They gaped at her.

A still shocked Hermione, attempting to bring normalcy back to the conversation stuttered, "Do… do you… do you know if you are having a boy or a girl?"

Luna shook her head. "We want it to be a sur_prise_. Besides, what if we get an ultrasound and it says that it's a boy, but then our child decides near the end that it wants to be a girl? We don't want them to be born a boy and regret it their whole life because it didn't want to confuse us. If our child wants to be born Lynch, it can but we want it to be free to choose Ariel as well." She smiled serenely at the group.

Nobody broke the silence this time.

**There you go! That's a full chapter. SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY! Again, I had NO idea how long it had been. I've just been so busy lately! Luckily, I only have 8 more school days until my grade goes to a roller coaster park for the day, and then we have the next 4 days off! =D yaaay! I love that place - it's going to be my 9th time there.**

**What did you think of the beginning scene? I made sure that, that was in there because I felt that it had been to long since I had a good Harry-Ginny scene in there. I also wanted to make sure that you guys all knew what had gone on over the past few months for them since it was a big jump in time between the two chapters. I hope that you loved it! =)**

**Please review! I love to read what you have to say about my story. They really improve my story when you give a bit of constructive criticism with them. **

**Thanks again for reading! Happy Mother's day!**

**GinnyPotter365**


	27. Transitions

**I don't own the dress designs.**

**Apologies at the END of the chapter this time, people.**

**April 23****rd****, 2000**

Ginny took the brief reprise from the swirling mass of people, stuff, boxes and tape to flop on a sofa still encased in plastic. Blowing flyaways from her ponytail from her eyes, she drew a deep breath. Moving was exhausting. She couldn't decide whether or not it made it easier that she was not spending the night here. (Her Mum would never allow it.) She still had eight long days until she was Mrs. Genivra Weasley Potter.

_How long a week can seem! How could a week have ever seemed a short time? _Ginny pondered as an 8 month pregnant Hermione re-entered the vicinity. Ginny complained about the time as her best friend groaned and delicately placed herself next to Ginny.

"Four happy days bring in another moon. But, oh, methinks how slow this old moon wanes. She lingers my desires, like to a stepdame or a dowager, long withering out a young man's revenue," quoted Hermione.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny did not even bother to ask. Using the ample time of an unemployed mother-to-be, Hermione had been reading and, unfortunately, annoyingly, quoting Shakespeare. "Well, I have to wait _eight_. Not just four," she replied.

In response, Hermione placed her hand to her chest and screwed up her face. "Oh. Ouch. Stupid heartburn. These weeks are the best and worst parts of the pregnancy. A lot of pain and not a lot of sleep and the anticipation is killing me, but she's so close! She's almost here. How I want to see my little Izzy!" Hermione glowed and clutched her stomach. "Oof! That was a big kick there."

"You didn't mention the constant need to go pee." Ginny added candidly.

"Yeeees; that too."

Harry joined the pair. "Come on, Couch Potato!" He urged his fiancé eagerly. "We've got a lot of work left to do today! This is my last free day until we get married. The Quidditch season starts on the 8th. You should have seen Kolinsky when he found out I was going to be gone the entire last week leading up to the start of the season. He nearly blew a fuse. Face red, spit flying, the whole thing. He reminded me of my Uncle Vernon. So, as I was saying, let's move! You can't do this all yourself!" Rubbing his hands, Harry left to search the other few rooms of the flat for Ron.

Smiling, Ginny forced herself off the couch.

"Harry seems pretty excited." Hermione noted with a pleased expression.

"I know!" Ginny exclaimed. "He's so pumped about finally having a home to call his own: it's adorable! The cutest thing I've ever seen."

With that she set about organizing the living room / entranceway meets kitchen.

She began with the kitchen. Brand new cups and plates and masses of other kitchen equipment poured out of the boxes. Small glass plates, large glass plates. Large glasses and small glasses. A can opener with a red handle; a handful of red spoons; an enormous chef's knife with a crimson handle. Plastic plates. Plastic cups. An entire mass of glossy, fresh silverware. What amazed Ginny more than the quantity of all the possessions surrounding her was the newness. Every little thing was new! It was her's and Harry's.

_All ours! Stuff to call our own. The only thing that is missing is memories. But we'll create those soon enough. Yes. Soon enough. Eventually, we will have our own Burrow. Our kids will scamper through the yard with their friends, with their cousins. Ron and Hermione will drop off Izzy for play dates and vice versa. We're creating a whole new, Voldemort-free life! _

The overwhelming excitement of the proposition summoned a massive smile to Ginny's features. She beamed gleefully at Harry as he entered the kitchen.

"I love moving!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Me too!" Harry agreed with vigor. He kissed her on the cheek. Picking up a blender, he inquired to the object's placement.

"How should I know?" Ginny asked. "I haven't gotten there quite yet. I'm having to much fun unpacking all of our new stuff!"

Chuckling, Harry kissed her on the cheek. "How about we move to that stage? I don't think that there is any more room for your unpacking. The counters are covered."

And he was quite right.

"Fine," Ginny huffed.

So away went the large glass plates and the small glass plates; the large glasses and the small glasses; the red accessories and the gleaming utensils. The dragon knives from Charlie and Dara found a home. A niche was found for the wayward blender and many other objects. Full of energy, Ginny flitted from room to room, starting to unpack and find places for things and then abandoning it for another task when she couldn't find a table.

After several hours, Ginny's energy level matched her sister-in-law's. Moving was not as much fun anymore, simply exhausting, tedious, daunting, more exhausting… There was a host of other adjectives Ginny could choose to employ; none of which were overly flattering.

**Saturday April 29****th**

Ginny stopped sifting through the boxes in front of her and flopped onto the ground. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the tub behind her. She took several slow breaths and attempted to regain her zeal from the last weekend.

_Nearly there._ She thought. _Nearly done with the apartment, nearly married. _Nerves were bubbling in her stomach. They were not the "cancel-the-wedding" nerves that Hermione had felt, but they were severe nonetheless.

_Marrying Harry._ The idea brought to her soul an infusion of tension and thrill with a dash of anticipation. _Mrs. Ginny Potter. Ginny Potter. Harry and Ginny Potter. Sitting down feels good. Spending the rest of my life with Harry! Oh! Fantastic! _The thought summoned again the mess of emotions. Yes, she was excited to marry him, but, oh! How nervous she was.

_What are you nervous about? _She asked herself.

_I don't know. Do you? _came the answer.

_If I _did_ know, I wouldn't have asked you, would I have? Would I have. Ha. I can't even _think_ clearly. How am I supposed to say my vows? _

_Shit._

_Calm down Ginny, you know them. You know them. You know them. __You know them!_

Breathing deeply once again, Ginny opened her eyes. She looked around the bathroom. There was a toilet in close proximity to her right, and her feet were spread around a box, behind which was an old-fashioned sink. On the sink was a toothbrush and a half used container of toothpaste. Next to the paste was cologne.

Ginny lifted it up to her nose and took a large sniff. Smiling, she reveled in Harry's smell. It surrounded her like his embrace.

_It feels like Harry's here. Everything will be okay with him here. With him near me. We've been through things that are so much worse than marriage. _Ginny smiled. Placing the bottle back on the edge of the sink, Ginny sighed and deserted the bathroom.

Walking into their bedroom, she passed through the door and glided down the hall. She entered the living room and began to dig through the few boxes that were left. Finally, she found what she was looking for.

It was the small digital camera that they had received from Collin Creevy.

_We don't have many pictures. I – we'll change that._ Ginny thought as she flipped the camera over. Pressing the power button, she listened to the life start in the camera. The shutter flipped open and the screen illuminated.

_Truly a great Muggle invention_, she marveled. Trying to remember what Harry had taught her in using it. It took a few minutes, but she eventually rediscovered the memory viewer. She smiled and flipped quickly through the few pictures that they had taken soon after opening it. There was the cake and tables at their shower; Hermione showing off her stomach with Ron behind her; her Mum cleaning the kitchen; and, finally, a few of her and Harry in the park.

She fiddled with it and switched it to a setting so she could take pictures. Pointing it to her face, she snapped a photo of herself. Turning the camera around, she winced. About half of her face was out of the frame and she was squinting. The flash had paled her already cream skin and thrown the few freckles on her nose into sharp relief.

_Uww. NOT attractive. GOOD-bye._

Ginny deleted the picture as the doorbell rang. She located a spot on the floor that was not covered by a box, empty or otherwise, and pushed herself off of the ground. Shaking her hair, she sashayed to the door.

As she swung the door open, a chorus of greetings met her ears. Smiling, she ushered Z, Angelina, Hermione, Natalie and Ayn into the messy apartment. Soon following were Audrey, Fleur, and Tonks.

Ginny flitted into the only completed room in the flat – the kitchen – and poured glasses of lemonade for all of her friends. She smiled at them all as she tapped around the counter and placed the tray on the table in the middle of the room. Still beaming, she sat down and straightened her lime green dress out. She proceeded to look at each of her friends' dresses.

Z was wearing a scoop neck, white dress that was covered in what looked like different smears of paint. All of the "paint smears" were very vibrant in hues. The white complimented her black hair beautifully.

Shy Ayn was wearing an ice blue, spaghetti strap dress that had a plain skirt and a sparkly chest area. Natalie was styling a banana yellow number that was low cut and had a black belt on around the waist.

Angelina was displaying a short brown dress with matching leggings. It was covered with a colorful pattern, the orange of which complimented her skin beautifully. Other than that, however, the dress was not overly flattering. The skirt ended at an odd place on her leg and the brown did not exactly "pop".

Fleur looked drop dead gorgeous and innocent in a strapless, pink dress that was embroidered with several large, black flowers. Next to Fleur, sporting raven black hair that was copped short, was Tonks. She was wearing a shiny purple dress that was buttoned down the front and tied on the hips.

Squished at the end of the couch was Audrey who looked very much like a 1950's/60's housewife. Her dress had a high collar in the back and the fabric started shortly below the throat. The entire thing was made of a disconcerting red-and-white-polka-dot material that slightly hurt the eyes. She was sniffing and rummaging through her purse for a mint.

Shaking her head, Ginny turned her head away from her sister-in-law. She didn't particularly think that she was going to enjoy the night – that was not the reason that Ginny had invited her. She only had because she had invited her other sister-in-laws and Z, so she couldn't ignore Audrey.

Finally, there was Hermione. She had the entire loveseat to herself and was using it to its full potential. She had placed her swollen ankles on the armrest and her head on the opposing one. The rest of her was sprawled across the two cushions. The fugly dress that she was wearing was a dull brown, tie-dye material that went to the floor. The spaghetti straps were looped over a matching t-shirt. It was a particularly ugly purchase from Goodwill that Ginny had tried to dissuade her from buying.

_"I'm pregnant and poor."_ She had snapped at Ginny. _"I don't care if I look frumpy."_

Smiling at the memory, Ginny finally remembered to do introductions.

"Z, this is Tonks. Tonks, this is Z. I'm not sure if you have met before."

"NO." Tonks answered exuberantly, snapping her gum. "Hi."

"Hi." Z responded as they shook heads.

"What does the 'Z' stand for?" Natalie asked.

"Z, this is Natalie." Ginny interjected.

"Zianna." Z replied. She must have answered the question a million times before, but she did not seem to be tired of it. Still smiling, she took a drink of her lemonade.

After mimicking her, Ginny rounded off the introductions.

"Everyone, this is Natalie and this is Ayn," Ginny said, pointing to each of them in turn. "I work with them at the _Daily Prophet_."

"Don't mention that _awful_ place tonight, Gin!" Natalie pleaded. "NO work talk. Only interesting subjects. You can't talk about work at your BACHELORETTE PARTY!"

"FIIIIINE! Cause you know it's my _favorite _subject." She joked. "So, Ayn, Natalie this is Tonks, Hermione, Audrey, Fleur, Angelina and, as you now know, Z."

The polite smiles were cut short by Tonks' spilling of the lemonade all over Harry and Ginny's new couch. "Oh, NO!" Tonks fumed. "I am **so** sorry! I didn't mean – you know I didn't." She looked pleadingly at Ginny.

"I know you didn't. It's not a big deal."

"I'll take care of it!" She offered.

"No, I insist. _I'll _do it." Ginny answered firmly, remembering Tonks' inadequate casting of "householdy" spells. A slightly stained couch was one thing: a burning couch was entirely different thing.

The moment she was done, the doorbell rang once more. "Great! Luna's finally here." Ginny said.

"Finally! If she wasn't here soon, I was going to suggest we leave without her!" Natalie said.

Ayn smiled in agreement. She knew only to well her fellow Ravenclaw's tendencies.

Ginny opened the door to reveal a beaming Luna. She was bedecked in a white… Ginny supposed it was a dress, but it looked a bit more like a shiny white bag with sleeves that was cinched around the waist. The "dress" was covered in different colored stars. Luna's hair cascade down the back unrestrained and she wore famous butterbeer-cap necklace and earrings that were in the shape of the moon.

_I really should be used to this type of thing by now._ Ginny thought._ I really should. But I'm_ _not. I __**wonder**__ why that is…_

Smiling at her friend, Ginny hugged her. "Come on guys," she called over her shoulder. "It's time to party!"

"What about Jackie, Alica, Becky and Ellen?" Ayn asked as they all got off of the couches. Or, in Hermione's case, hoisted off of the couch with much grumbling.

"We're meeting them at the bar!"

"Let's go celebrate Ginny's last days of single-women freedom!" Z yelled and charged for the door. Agreeing with exuberance, the party surged out of the door, pushing and pulling Ginny and Luna with them.

**Okay. Ya. I know I totally, completely, and 100%ly SUCK ICE! It took me ANOTHER MONTH TO UPDATE! My only defense this time is that I had exams. That accounts for most of the time. The last week is me being a 100% complete, lazy TARD! I am SOOOOOO sorry! I hope that this time I actually show you how sorry I am and actually update within a godly amount of time.**

**I SUCK! It's official. I'm SORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!**

**We'll, (now that we have established that I suck), I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! It's pretty decent length this time. (2433 words. Squeaks its way over 7 pages in length.)**

**I'm pretty sad! :( Even if I come up with as many chapters as possible, I only have 10 or 11 more chapters. Even though that's a large number, it's a number! A light is at the end of the tunnel, and the ride of my first ever fanfic is nearing the end. D=**

***Sigh* At least I have ****The Paradox**** to do still. I'm ignoring that story until I finish this one, (which I hope will be before school starts again), and then I'm going to complete ****The Paradox****. After that I'll move onto the sequels of this story. Hopefully they'll be everything I want them to be!**

**It's 12:04 right now as I type this, (at night, might I add), but I am still heading straight to fanfiction as soon as I finish this boldtalk. So I'll just wrap it up so I can post this and stop you from waiting. (Like you'd notice if I waited until morning. Ha. :))**

**It's 12:05 now. **

**BYE!**

**I 3 you. =)**

**  
Please don't hate me for being a tard.**

**Go to profile to see pictures of the dresses! **

**I was bored and actually looked dresses up online to copy/describe for the chapter.**

**Review!**

**Please!**

**=)**

**3**

**~GinnyPotter365~**

**P.S. Can you tell I'm tired?????**

**P.P.S. 12:06**

**P.P.P.S. After I re-read boldtalk – 12:07.**

**P.P.P.P.S. BYE NOW! **

**P.P.P.P.P.S. REALLY. **

**P.P.P.P.P.P.S. BYE!**

**P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. DANG! 12:08**

**P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. WHY ARE YOU STILL READING! I'M TIRED! LET ME SHOWER AND SLEEP! LEAVE! NOW! GOOD-BYE!**

**P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. 12:09**

**P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. Done editing and pasting links to profile and writing this- 12:18. Screw it. I'm showering tomorrow morning. G'night mates! =)**


	28. Craving

**Hey guys. I'm back. I decided to skip writing about the parties because I had no material – experience – to go off of and so the chapter would not have been a good installment. Don't worry, they all had a good time, but Hermione had to leave early because she was pregnant and Harry's Quidditch team told him that he was crazy to get married at 20. There for….. DAHHHH, DUM, DUM-DUM! (That's supposed to be the wedding march) THE WEDDING COMING! Not the next one, (I think), but he one after that. Depending on how everything flows and shakes out in the story.**

** :D Enjoy this one. It's all Harry and Ginny (finally!) and is heavy on the romance. (again – "finally!" is what I am sure you are thinking.)**

**Disclaimer – I did not write Ginny's thoughts after her reflection of how she and Harry used to view each other. That is a lyric from the musical of Wicked. The song: As long as your mine. Also, "**_**Did you ever know that you're my hero? And everything I would like to be. I can fly higher that an eagle when you are the wind beneath my wings." is a song as well. (Wind beneath my wings by Bette Midler)**_

**Harry**

Harry held Ginny tighter to him as he kissed her. How sweet her lips tasted! Her body pressed against him in a needy way, as did his to her. He ran his hands up and down her back as she tugged at his hair.

The heat of her being pressed all around him and he kissed her more fiercely still. His desire for her was growing with every passing moment. She pressed her lips to him with a passionate force. She wanted him as well. He ran his hands through her hair.

Gripping his back, Ginny let loose a small moan. Harry smiled and his lips left hers as they began to explore the familiar area of her ear. He kissed her jaw, and then her neck. She turned her head until her lips could reach his face. She kissed his cheeks and let her lips trace a line along his jaw line.

Harry sighed appreciatively. _This is all I need._ He thought as he kissed her. _Ever. Just Ginny; just her love. _

Her body was heaven to him; his own personal sanctuary. She was like his lighthouse. She always led him home safely no matter how turbulent the waters were.

Cursing his need for oxygen, Harry pulled away. Taking a breath, Harry looked at his fiancée. She smiled seductively at him and kissed his neck.

"Ginny…" he muttered into her hair.

"Harry…" she moaned in his ear.

"I love you."

"I _love_ you." She responded.

_To kiss her is to experience bliss._

As Harry felt Ginny's lips trace a line along his collarbone, his thoughts took a brief turn to the past and future. He saw their first kiss; their first date; their walk around the lake after he had kissed her… Suddenly, ten-year-old Ginny popped into his mind.

"'It's him mum! It's really him!'"

The memory made him smile. Next, unbidden, the image of her face at Dumbledore's funeral surfaced. Frowning a bit, he pushed that away. Now was a time for happy thoughts alone.

To reinforce the momentary motto, Harry pressed himself against Ginny even more powerfully. His hands left her hips and began to re-explore her waist and chest. Her back arched in pleasure as she traced circles on his sides and lower back with her fingertips.

The sight of her at St. Mungo's, holding Victorie, was the next to arrive. Following that was the first night that they spent together in her room. Her red hair was sprawled across the pillow in fiery halo, skin a creamy silk. She smiled up at him, her lips beautiful in the moonlight.

**Ginny**

All Ginny had ever truly wanted was what she now had – Harry.

She lay on the couch in their flat, experiencing exceptionally similar pleasure and memories as Harry. Also recalling their first time, she smiled. Memories flitted across her closed eyes. The trip to New York, dinner at fancy places, the night that she got engaged… She recalled their first kiss after the engagement had been affirmed. The wind on the broomstick, the beautiful lake below. The absolutely gorgeous ring that now resided on her left hand.

_I never gave up on you, you know. _The thought of the engraving brought an extra bubble of love, excitement and nerves into her stomach. _Tomorrow's the day! Tomorrow. Tomorrow – Mrs. Ginny Potter. Genivra Weasley Potter._

Harry smelled of the spices of their Indian dinner and his cologne. _Wonderful scent_. Ginny left memories of the past behind and enjoyed the moment. Harry was kissing her fiercely. She responded passionately, pressing her lips and her body to his. She entwined herself with him. This was a knot that she did not want to be undone.

Gripping his back, she moaned. He began to kiss her neck. She panted with longing. She wanted him. How badly she wanted him! Parting his mouth with her lips, she rejoiced in his taste. How she loved him! She kissed his cheek and then reapplied her lips to his own. They kissed passionately for a minute before Harry succumbed to his need for air and pulled away.

He looked passionately at him and she responded with a coy smile in return. Harry dug his face into her hair and mumbled her name.

"Harry…" she moaned back, digging her nails into his back.

"I love you." He told her.

"I _love_ you." She answered, kissing him intensely, and then brought her lips to his collarbone. As she explored his chest with her lips, she reflected momentarily on how far they had come. Her afraid to look at him, none the less talk to him; him barley aware of her existence, labeling her as his best mate's sister.

_Kiss me too fiercely. Hold me too tight. I need help believing you're here with me tonight. My wildest dreamings could not foresee lying beside you, with you wanting me._

_Love. All I will ever need is Harry's love. I am so glad he chose me. The Chosen One chose me._ The thought made her smile.

Harry was pressing against her in a needy way. Ginny was fine with that. She needed him as well.

She felt his hands leave her hips and began to feel her breasts. Moaning slightly, she drew her fingers along his bare chest and waist in seductive circles. She could feel his legs pressing down on hers. She felt the weight of his mouth on her lips. Passion emanated from each and every one of his pores and hers as well.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero? And everything I would like to be. I can fly higher that an eagle when you are the wind beneath my wings._

She felt her shirt part company with her body and join his on the floor. Only moments later, his belt joined the growing heap. Slowly, fervently, Harry added her bra to the mess below. She kissed him. His mouth began to search her chest. Ginny moaned, attempting to reach his jeans. Harry pulled her tighter to him as her finger tips found his belt loops. She began to slide them off as best she could without shifting position.

She froze when Harry kissed her ear, paralyzed with pleasure. "Ginny." He murmured.

"Harry. Oh, Harry." Ginny managed to pant, her mouth dry. She was breathing heavily, as was he. Harry clutched Ginny closer to him as they sat up a bit. This allowed Ginny access to his pants button. She undid it quickly, and began to slide his zipper down.

A knock came from the door.

"Damn!" Ginny hissed.

Harry silenced her with a kiss.

Desire and passion were running ramped in Ginny's chest. She hated whoever was at the door as fervently as she loved Harry.

_Go away! Please! Piss off and leave us alone…_She pleaded inwardly as Harry nibbled at her neck.

The person knocked again. And, once they received no response yet again, repeated the gesture.

"Ginny? Harry? Are you guys home?" called Ron.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, unable to see the kitchen clock.

Ginny tore her eyes away from Harry's beautiful face. "5:36." She answered. "Damn."

Ron, as best man, was spending the night at their flat. Ginny had to go back to the Burrow. She and Harry weren't allowed to see each other again until she was walking down the isle.

With a Herculean effort, Ginny forced herself to answer. "One moment, Ron!" at the same time Harry called out "One sec, Mate."

Using all the self control she possessed, Ginny wrenched herself painfully from Harry and the couch. Harry playfully pulled her back. "Harry!" Ginny groaned.

"Let me at least help." Harry asked, picking her bra up from the floor. He slipped it onto her shoulders and refastened it, all while kissing her neck. Ginny returned the favor by refastening his belt. They ignored Ron in the hall as he repeated their names and knocked on the door.

Kissing Harry, Ginny blindly found her shirt on the floor. She jerked herself away and replaced it on herself. Harry mimicked her as she returned her pants to herself as well.

Grimacing, Ginny followed Harry to the door. He swung it open to reveal her elder brother holding an overnight bag, looking ruffled. "What took you guys so long?" Ron asked as he forced his way past them.

_Hello to you, too. _

Ron was glaring at them slightly as Harry slipped his arms around Ginny's waist.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Why is your shirt on backwards?" Ron asked.

Harry looked down as his fiancée twisted in his arms to see he was right.

"Oh, err…" Harry began.

"I'll be off then!" Ginny cut him off, bringing the attention to her.

_Roooooonnn!_ Ginny shouted inwardly. She was still craving Harry and was mad at her brother for interrupting them.

Still facing Harry, Ginny leaned in and kissed him. Harry tightened his grip around her and she snaked her arms around his neck. He parted her lips with his and the savored the last physical contact that would be theirs for several hours. Breathing through her nose, Ginny remained cemented to Harry. They did not show any signs of breaking apart thirty seconds later. Ron coughed.

Pressing her lips harder against Harry's, Ginny gave him the final farewell before splitting away. Craving more, Ginny looked him in the eye. "Bye, Harry. I love you."

"Bye, Ginny. I love you, too."

He began to kiss her once more.

"Don't start _that _again!" Ron griped.

Smiling outwardly and inwardly, Ginny broke away from Harry. Staring at him as she left, Ginny spun on the spot an Apparated to the Burrow.

.

**Short, yes, but good – no? :) I really hopped that you enjoyed it! I've never done a chapter that was purely physical action, and so I gave it a try this time. I wrote it all to day. I'm sorry that I suck at updating. (Though, as you all know, I DID have my computer taken away for a bit.) **

**Thank you for all that are still reading this. It means ****so**** much to me.**

**I really hope that you review! Even though this is my 28****th**** chapter, there is still nothing more than I like seeing in my e-mail box than a notification from FanFic saying that I have a review.**

**Thanks again! I love you! :) **

**~GinnyPotter365~**


	29. The Last Night

Ron glared warily at Harry once Ginny had departed.

"What's goin' on?" He asked.

"Not much. Just getting ready for the big day tomorrow." replied Harry, walking towards the kitchen.

"I mean, why was your shirt backwards?"

"Oh. That. Erm…" Harry stalled by fishing the ice cream out of the freezer.

_What can I say? I can't say that Ginny and I were about to have sex, and that's why my shirt was off? Ron'd LOVE that._

_Shower! Yes!_

"I was in the shower, and when you knocked I got dressed quickly."

"Your hair's not wet."

_Damn! _Harry turned around and opened the cupboard. He retrieved two bowls in another attempt to stall. "Err… I dried it."

"How?" Ron quizzed.

_Just leave it!_

"My _wand_, Ron." He stated, trying to make out that it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What spell?"

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, truly exasperated. "Why are you so interested? What were you thinking – that Ginny and I were passionately making love on the couch when you arrived?" Harry laughed as he began to scoop Edy's Overloaded Brownie Batter Ice Cream into the two bowls in front of him.

Ron looked uncomfortable. "Oh… Err…" The back of his neck was going scarlet. "Well…"

"What toppings do you want?" Harry asked of the Sundays.

Ron came over and examined the available dressings before dumping half of everything onto his massive mound of ice cream. Harry added Chocolate Syrup, Carmel, Raspberry Sauce, a mound of whipped cream, crumbled mint, and several cherries to his concoction. Having finished his Sunday off with half a banana, Harry followed his best mate to the couch. He forced himself not to laugh when Ron flopped down where Ginny had been not ten minutes before.

"Waz suf unny?" Ron asked through a massive amount of ice cream.

Dodging the sprays of whipped cream, Harry just shook his head. "Nothin'."

Ron shoveled more ice cream into his mouth.

"Geez, Ron! You'd think that you were the one pregnant not Hermione, the way that you're scoffing down all that food!" Harry teased.

"Whaw evffa."

Harry flipped on the T.V.

"And now, for tonight's movie, we will be showing 'The Wedding Singer,' featuring the popular American actor Adam Sandler. Adam Sandler's prestigious career began…" The woman on the screen was saying.

Neither was truly watching the program.

"I'm nervous." Harry admitted after a long silence.

"'Bout what?" Ron asked. "It's not like she'd leave you at the alter. She's been in love with you since she learned how to walk."

"I can't explain it! I mean, what if…. I don't know! You should get it, Ron. You got married not long ago."

"Yeah…" Ron said.

"And you were flipping out before hand as well."

"I know." Ron said ruefully. "The wedding was the easy part." He added, smiling.

"Yeah…" Harry lapsed into silence. More memories flooded his mind. This time they were memories from Hogwarts. The times they were on the Quidditch team together. _She always did look good flying. She knows how to ride a broom. _He thought with a smile.

His smile widened at the thought of her singing Valentine during his second year. _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad…_ The smile faded when the image of Ginny, apparently dead, laying on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets surfaced.

Ron laughed at the movie. Harry snapped out of his revere and looked up at the Television screen. Ron looked at him. "Why are you so quiet?" he asked.

"Just thinkin'…"

"About what?" Ron asked.

"Ginny." Harry replied.

"Should have guessed."

"Ya." Harry replied with a smile.

"Listen, Harry, Mate…" Ron began, fidgeting.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well… ah…" Ron put his ice cream down on the table by him. Rubbing his neck as his ears began to flame, he looked at Harry. "Geez… This is awkward. Well… You know that Hermione's pregnant…"

"Yeah…" Harry responded, wondering where this could possibly be headed.

"And you know that, ah, the…_conception_ happened on our, ah, Honeymoon. And I really want to make sure that this doesn't happen to Ginny… so… err…"

Harry was desperately trying not to burst out laughing. The Best Mate in Harry wanted to put Ron out of his misery and say that they had it all under control. But the larger part of Harry _really_ wanted to make Ron say it. He fought to keep his face straight as Ron kept going.

"Do you… errr… do you…. haveitcovered?"

The unintended innuendo was too much for Harry. He finally broke down laughing. His face became red as he fell off of the couch.

"Hey!" Ron shouted indignantly. "You try to do that in a non-awkward way!"

"Covered!" Harry laughed, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Have it covered!"

Ron flushed a deeper puce. "I don't want my sister pregnant at eighteen!"

Clearing his eyes of water, Harry took a deep breath. "Nor do I Ron. We don't want kids yet."

Ron's face was slowly returning to normal. Muttering darkly, he picked up his bowl and went to the sink and washed it out. Harry watched him, smiling.

"Do you want to play chess?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

Ron glared at him, but then nodded. They settled down to play one of the most one-sided series of games they had ever played. Ron killed his distracted friend each and every time. Harry was more preoccupied with thoughts of his fiancée and grilling Ron to get as much information about married life as he possibly could from his skewed view point.

Not many of Harry's unnamed fears were allayed that night. He left Ron on the couch and went to bed with his stomach in a knot and head buzzing full of nervous thoughts. His last thought before he fell asleep, however, made him smile and silenced his worries for the moment. He again recalled Ginny and their first night together. Her skin was so soft, and her figure so pretty. Her hair was a perfect silk. The love and passion that had emanated from her eyes carried Harry into the realm of dreams.

**Ginny**

"Hello, Dear. Did you have a nice dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter as Ginny entered the kitchen.

"Ya. We ordered Indian. Hi, Mum." Ginny replied, kissing her mother's cheek. "Where's Dad and Hermione?"

"Your dad's still at work and Hermione is upstairs. Would you mind going to get her? I have dessert ready."

"Okay, Mum."

Ginny turned around and began to scale the well-worn stairs. As she reached her room, about half way up the stairs, she slowed. It suddenly hit her that this was her last night at the Burrow – her home, the place she grew up in. Abandoning the task that her mother had assigned her, she pushed open the door to her left.

There was not much left in the room. Most of the clutter, magazines, scraps of paper, and candy wrappers, had been thrown out. The rest had been moved to hers and Harry's flat, and was still sitting in boxes. Only two items were left in the room. The first one was her old bed.

Slowly, she walked over to it. Sinking onto the empty mattress, she looked around the room. It was the same bright blue. She had grown up in this room. It was here that she had come to think about Harry the first time she had seen him at Kings Cross. Here she first wrote in Tom Riddle's diary. It was here she had indulged herself in one of her rare crying spells after she had first broken up with Harry, even though she had know it was coming. This was where she wrote her summer papers, where she had spent countless hours listening to Fred and George's experiments across the hall. She was sitting on this bed when her mother had walked in and shown her, her Hogwarts acceptance letter. She still had that, tucked away in a box, hidden somewhere in their flat.

She was feeling a bit shaky inside. She had known this was coming, of course, and she did adore her new flat. Despite all that, it was still hard to accept that she would be leaving the place where she had grown up. She had never known any other home except this. She had spent months away at Hogwarts before, but she still came home for the summer holidays.

But the summer holidays were over. She had a new home.

_I have Harry._

The thought made her glow.

"Hello? Gin?" Hermione popped her head into the room.

"Oh. Hello, Hermione." Ginny replied.

"I came down to the kitchen, and your Mum said that she had sent you up to me five minutes ago."

Ginny apologized. "Sorry. I was passing my room and I thought 'this is my last night here.' It really hit me hard… I… I'm really gonna miss this place."

Hermione waddled over and seated herself on the bed. She silently placed a consoling hand on Ginny's back.

Ginny smiled at her. Hermione didn't say anything like 'Don't worry, you'll be back often.' or, 'But your new flat is adorable!' She knew what it was like to lose her home.

As well as she could, Ginny gave her best friend a large hug. "Thanks." She whispered in her ear. Ginny could feel Hermione's cheeks lift in a smile. Rubbing Ginny's back in a consoling way, Hermione pulled away.

"Gin? Hey, I want to ask you something before we go downstairs."

"What?"

"Are you on the pill? Because I really don't want you to have a kid yet." She asked candidly.

Only slightly surprised, Ginny smiled at her maid of honor. She understood where this was coming from. The concern on Hermione's face was clear. "I've been on it for two months now. It's all good."

Hermione smiled as Mrs. Weasley opened the door. Supported by her wand, three plates of cake floated along in front of her. Smiling, Mrs. Weasley shut the door behind her and said, "I thought that we'd have cake up here tonight and talk about the big day tomorrow."

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny said, smiling warmly. How good it felt to be surrounded by family when she was so nervous!

She held up her hand and took a plate of Strawberry Jell-O Cake topped with whipped cream, strawberries and blueberries from midair.

"Tomorrow's the big day!" Mrs. Weasley repeated, beaming. She settled down on the mattress next to her two daughters and took a bite of cake. She was clearly bursting with excitement.

The three of them chatted aimlessly about the wedding while they munched cake. They touched of music, flowers and finally got around to the subject of Ginny's dress. Ginny smiled when the two other women urged her to put it on.

"You're done with your cake – you won't spoil it," Mrs. Weasley pushed.

"Please? You look so nice," added Hermione as she nibbled on her second piece of cake.

The eager bride caved. Walking over to her closet, she swung the door open on its rusty hinges. Left inside were the last items left in the room: a bag containing her dress and a suitcase packed for a honeymoon. She pulled the bag off of the hanger and went down the hall into the bathroom.

She shut the door and hung the bag on the handle. Sliding the zipper towards the floor, Ginny appreciated the beauty of her dress. Even on the hanger it was exquisite.

On was even prettier. The silk hugged her body in a beautiful, attractive, bridal way. The stiching of lily's traced a beautiful pattern all around her midriff and on the short skirt. The silk fabric felt wonderful on her recently shaved calves. The thick straps hugged her shoulders comfortably. Pulling her hair into a messy bun, Ginny felt beautiful.

Leaving her clothes in a heap on the floor of the bathroom, Ginny padded barefoot back to her old room. Pushing the door open, she was greeted by claps and cheers.

"Twirl for us, Darling!"

"You look _beautiful_, Ginny."

Ginny complied, spinning on the spot. She smiled uncomfortably at the praise, feeling a bit old to be playing dress up. She also tried to act like she hadn't done this same thing every night for the past week and a half.

Mrs. Weasley stood up and hugged her daughter tightly. "You're so grown up! I still remember when I married your father. It still seems like yesterday! And now I'm a grandma, my youngest is getting married. And my youngest son is about to become a father!" She sniffed. "How the years do fly!" She finally broke away from Ginny.

Smiling sympathetically, Ginny perched herself on the end of the mattress. Dabbing at her eyes, Mrs. Weasley joined the two girls. She looked up at them and sighed. "Now, Ginny," she began, "I know that this is cliché, but I have a few things to say before tomorrow."

Ginny silently continued to stare at her mother. She could not pretend that she hadn't seen this coming. She had viewed it as inevitable.

"You're getting married tomorrow, and that is a very big deal." Mrs. Weasley continued, starting with the obvious. "Getting and being married is very exciting, and can be very challenging no matter your age. Getting married at your age makes things even more so. I know how hard it is to get married young. There are many rewards and difficulties when getting married at your age." Mrs. Weasley smiled and placed her hand comfortingly on her daughter's arm before continuing. "There is a great stability that comes from marriage, and that can help you through many things that you will have to face as you continue to change and grow in your twenties. You just have to be careful. You are now more exclusive than ever, and that can be sometimes challenging for someone your age. You have to remember that you have extra responsibilities as a married woman, and what they are will become clearer to you when you are married. But you have to remember to live. I cannot tell you how many times I regretted the fact that I never got to travel much when I was younger.

"I wouldn't change it! – no." Mrs. Weasley shook her head vigorously. "That would mean giving up what I have now. But travel and fun are very important and I don't want you to feel that your life is altered so drastically that you can't still be young. Enjoy life.

"But, again, while enjoying yourself, don't forget your responsibilities. Now I am talking about children." At this point she inclined her head ever so slightly to Hermione. "You need to be careful. Children are wonderful blessings, but you must wait and have them in good time; having them to early can end your traveling, fun nights out and such." Hermione nodded in agreement. "Love is a wonderful thing, but you must be careful with your actions. Be prepared.

"And enjoy your life, Honey. Savor every moment. You're only young once, and you're only married once. Most people anyway. Balance both and you'll reap the benefits from each. You'll regret it if you miss a single moment.

"And, finally – relax, Darling." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling. "Harry loves you. Tomorrow is going to be the best day of your life."

"Thank you so much, Mum!" Ginny cried, wrapping her arms around her mum. As she held her mother close to her, she added in her ear, "That was really helpful."

Mrs. Weasley patted Ginny's cheek as she drew away. Collecting the plates, she looked at the girls. Smiling, Mrs. Weasley bade them a goodnight, "Relax and sleep well. You'll both need your energy. I love you both."

"G'night, Mum."

"Sleep well, Molly."

After admiring herself in the bathroom mirror for a minute or more, Ginny replaced the dress back into the closet. She then pulled her PJ's on and returned to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and hair before raking the former into a ponytail. After secretly summoning popcorn, chocolate, two spoons and whipped cream from the kitchen, she proceeded to Ron and Hermione's room. There she and Hermione proceed to both eat and talk too much.

Though many of her fears had been massaged away by her mother's speech, Ginny finally closed her eyes at a little after midnight with nerves still bubbling in her stomach. Finally, at about one o'clock, she drifted off to sleep with her mother's words and images of Harry rolling around in her head, aware that this was her last night at the Burrow, her last night as a single woman.

**There's the last chapter before the wedding!!! I am really excited that I got this out quickly as well. (I wrote this one the day after the last one.) It's a new record! =D It helps that I was very bored and have had nothing to do for the past WEEK! ;)**

**What did you think? I hope you liked as well as you all did seem to like the last one. I must admit, I had NO IDEA where I was going to go with that chapter, and so I started writing a Harry/Ginny kiss. Then I decided that I should expand it a bit because I hadn't had any intense romance between them yet and very little Harry POV. It then became the whole chapter once I added Ginny's POV to the scene! I then decide to bring the passion a bit further to annoy you readers when Ron broke it up. :D I am simply diabolical, aren't I? **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this one. I don't think that this one is as good as the last one, but oh well. Funnily enough, this chapter was a bit harder to make realistic than the last, even though I have even less experience with kissing people than pre-wedding nerves! (And I've never even kissed anyone, haha. Oh well. I'm still young. ;) )**

**I have to say that I enjoyed writing the Harry/Ron scene a lot. I figured that it would be much more awkward for Ron than Hermione, because it's Ron's sister that they're talking about. I am sure that you noticed a vast difference between the deliveries of the questions! :)**

**Sorry that the Ginny POV is always longer than the Harry. As I girl, I can tap into the girl psyche much easier than the guy brain! **

**I hope that you enjoyed it. I'll try to update soon, but I am leaving for Church Service week next weekend. Then I'll have two days before I head acouple states away to go to a White Water Rafting/Rock Climbing/ Camping Camp for a week! I am so excited about that. So I'll try to update with the wedding before Service Week, or between Service Week and Camp.**

**Please review! I love getting your feedback. :D**

**~GinnyPotter365~**


	30. Gryffindor Bravery

**Ginny**

Ginny stared at herself in the recently conjured full-length mirror. Her dress was beautiful; as was her hair. Her red locks had been pulled into a simple bun and several tendrils hung down the side of her cheek, her bangs sweeping across her forehead. Sparkled glittered along her shoulders, eyes and back. She had protested the glitter but her mother had insisted. (She had already toned the amount down with a damp paper towel.) Her hair glistened profusely as well, though many flecks of sparkles had already been siphoned off with her wand.

_Harry._

To day she was to become Mrs. Ginevra Weasley Potter. How long she had wished for this day! The first time her marriage had crossed her mind was right after she had met him; a young girl's idle fantasy. She had been juvenile and foolish, besotted by his fame and the stories around him. The thought of their marriage had made her giggle, but had been a fleeting thought – never a serious consideration back then.

Now the day was here, a massive jumble of nerves and excitement, terror and bliss were running rapid in her chest and stomach. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins. Her arms were beginning to feel week and sore from excitement.

Hermione hugged her nervous friends tightly. "You don't have to be so nervous."

"I'm not nervous!" Ginny bristled.

"Of course you're not," smiled Hermione. "Sorry about that."

"Thanks."

"Gryffindor Bravery."

"Gryffindor Bravery." Ginny repeated.

Leaning down, she placed her hand on Hermione's voluminous, lavender coated stomach. "Will you help me, Iz? I'm not too nervous," Ginny lied, "but I could use some extra support as I give up the single life."

"She'd love to assist her Godmother." Hermione answered for her unborn baby.

Ginny gazed appreciatively at Hermione as her mother re-entered the room. Dressed in ice blue Witch's dress robes, she had donned a large white hat and a silver necklace with a lily on it as well. Slightly red around the eyes, she smiled at the two young women.

"It's about time!" Mrs. Weasley trilled.

Ginny clutched her bouquet of white lilies and purple irises tightly, feeling as if she may have to throw up. Another downside to nerves was that she always felt as if she had to go to the bathroom. This urge would dissipate the moment she relaxed, but who know how long that would be?

_Oh, God. I feel like a basket case! _

_Come on, Ginny. Gryffindor Bravery. Gryffindor Bravery._

_Is Harry this nervous?_

_I'm sure he's not. Gryffindor Bravery. Gryffindor Bravery._

Mrs. Weasley placed her hand on her only daughter's elbow. "Let's go downstairs, shall we?"

As butterflies and sparklers flooded her insides, Ginny nodded silently. She beamed as she went down the stairs, trying to hold it all together.

**Harry**

Harry squinted into the sun that was blaring in his eyes. He looked twitchily around the paddock of the Burrow's backyard. White chairs with purple cousins were being set up in rows all around the yard, leaving a several foot wide land in-between the two sides. Two trees curved beautifully over the lawn, creating an arch under which he and Ginny were to get married. The lawn had been expertly cut, the hedges beautifully trimmed. Lilies of different colors had been draped liberally through every tree in the yard, along with candles for later that evening. People mingled liberally through the yard. Harry could see his Quidditch team and their families dispersed with his old school mates and teachers.

The sense of love and family that pervaded over the whole scene was marred only by the austere guards that were standing by the entrance to the paddock. Harry desperately wished that they were unnecessary. He did not want his wedding memories mussed by security personnel hovering at the corners of the images. Unfortunately, word of there marriage had gotten out through one excessively talkative Collin Creevy and many reporters, columnists, and ministry officials had requested entry to the wedding. One man had even gone as far as to request permission to film the whole process to turn into a movie christened "The Chosen's Chosen: The Potter Wedding." The family had decided that the only way to differ any and all from sneaking into the celebration was to hire guards to cover the entrance.

Today the _Daily Prophet_ had run a "Pure Potter" issue. Most were accounts of each of his adventures, past interviews with him, and family history of both the Potter and Weasley family. Most were celebratory of his career, but, somehow, Rita Skeeter had slipped a small article in the corner of the paper. It was mashed in between Lily and James Potter's Wedding announcement and Harry's Quibbler interview from the fifth year.

_**Modest as he's modeled?**_

_With a life so troubled,_ writes Rita Skeeter, special correspondent, _one is simply overjoyed to hear of the wonderful luck that has befallen The Chosen One. _

_As it has recently been discovered, Harry Potter has long held plans to wed his short time girlfriend, old flame and longtime friend, the flirtatious and fiery Genivra Molly Weasley. Miss Weasley is the first girl born into the Weasley clan for many a century and the sixth child in the Weasley family. Ginny Weasley is the younger sister of Harry's longtime best friend Ronald Weasley, who is husband of Mr. Potter's other longtime friend, Hermione Weasley (nee Granger). (See_ Witch Weekly,_ page 24: _Granger – Settling for second?_ The story of Mrs. Weasley's change of heart from Harry Potter and Victor Krum to Mr. Ronald Weasley. Has she settled for second best to Harry only to be close to him?)_

_Always shying away from interviews and PR events, Potter has always modeled himself as a shy, anti-flashy personage._

_But Mr. Potter is not as he as always painted._

_Rumors have been circulating that for the entertainment at his wedding, Potter had booked a full orchestra, Opera singer, imported Water Nymphs, and had his-soon-to-be brother-in-law's, Misters Fred and George Weasley of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes develop a special fireworks show for the celebration. Gift bags have also been sighted, said to contain season passes to all of Mr. Potter's Quidditch Games; a signed photograph of Mr. Potter; signed photographs of Mr. Potter's Quidditch team; a live fairy; a melee of free products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Zonko's Joke Shop; Sweets which include Everlasting Ice Cream, Extra-Deluxe Sugar Quills, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every-flavor Beans and a new creation – Editable Lightning bolts. The new sweet was developed specifically for The Potter Wedding's gift bags, which, when bitten, send a pleasant shock through the body and keeps the eater awake for twelve hours after consumption. This new brand of candy has been dubbed Potter Peppys. _

_Rumor also has it that the usually down-to-earth Miss Weasley has become a force to be reckoned with. She is said to have used a large sum of her fiancée's Quidditch-earned Galleon's to pay for her specially crafted dress. A confidential source who works for the dressmakers describes it as "One of the flashiest dresses I have ever beheld. It could have been a gorgeous thing, but Miss Weasley insisted on adding so many decorations that the dress in now simply ostentatious. It's bigger than her. There's so much tulle that if any girl slipped into the dress, Mr. Potter would marry them, as you can't even see Bridezilla once she's in it."_

_Miss Weasley is said to have spent 2520 galleons, 5 sickles and 9 knuts on flowers alone. Who can even fathom how much Potter's fiancée splurged on her gown! And the pure crystal tiara studded with diamond's that has been confirmed she will be wearing._

_Purchases such as this raise many questions to Miss Weasley's reasons for wedding. Is she really in love? Or is the young woman merely marrying Harry Potter for his money? The Weasley family is famously poor, and several members have been questioned integrity-wise. An example of such is Percy Weasley, who was Bartemius Crouch's assistant when he was being controlled by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Is Genivra Weasley following in the footsteps of her best friend, the devious Hermione Granger, as a fame seeker? And why has Harry Potter now showing his true colors? We do believe that the fame of his new Quidditch career is inflating his head. One only hopes that two such ill willed people will compliment each other and live maliciously together forever._

The paper had been soon disposed before Ron could get a hold of it and see the first paragraph.

XXX

"Harry! Get your head back in the tent!" Fred yelled at him from across the yard.

"Yeah, Harry." George said from behind him in the tent. "We can't have you seeing my little sister by accident. That's bad luck!"

Harry retracted his buzzing head from the outdoors.

_I've had enough bad luck, thank you very much._

"Harry? Will you come here?" Arthur Weasley called from the corner of the tent.

Harry complied, walking over to the bed where Mr. Weasley was shining his shoes. "Yes, Arthur?" Harry asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a moment. I know that Ron was at your flat last night, and that you probably quizzed him as to the aspects of married life."

Harry smiled ruefully. He was trying to focus on Mr. Weasly and ignore the knots of snake that were manifesting themselves in his stomach. Tension was building in his head and causing his fingers to twitch, while the image of Ginny was warming his chest in a Butterbeer-like way and clouding his vision. These elements were making it very hard to give his attention to anything else but his emotions.

"… Ron, I am not sure that he is the most reliable source of information." Mr. Weasley was saying. "I was wondering – Do you have any questions for me?"

Harry cleared his head and focused on Mr. Weasley's words. "Oh, er, well… I did have a few." He admitted.

"Just a few?" Mr. Weasley asked shrewdly.

"Well, maybe a bit more than a few." Harry said through the need to collapse.

Arthur answered his questions very well and thoroughly. They helped to calm him, but only a bit. His head was still full of water.

"Now I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Well… this is a sensitive subject, Harry. You must understand. I know you to be a very responsible young man, but you are still a _young_ man. Even the most sensible of people can make blunder. Ginny is only nineteen and I don't want her – or you – to become parents at this stage. I just wanted to make sure that – "

"You don't need to worry, Arthur. I've got it all, ah… covered." Harry cut in with a small smile.

"Good, good." Mr. Weasley breathed a sigh of relief. Mopping his brow with a handkerchief, he smiled. "I didn't want to do that, you know - but I had to."

"I understand, Sir."

And he did. Not only had Ron beat Mr. Weasley to the punch, so had Charlie, Hermione, Fred and George. He appreciated their concern, but – really. He could see Hermione's stomach! He knew how to stay safe.

Mrs. Weasley stuck her head into the tent. Harry saw that the rims around her eyes were rather red. Her new white hat flopped to the floor. Beaming she shrilled, "It's time everyone! It's TME! Get into position! It's TIME! IT'S TIME!"

Harry froze. He felt as if he has just been petrified by a Basilisk; he could not move. It was time.

He suddenly felt a strong sense déjà vu. Harry recalled the time his name had been called to go and face the dragon in the Triwizard Tournament. The same feeling of immobility that had seized him then bound him now. True, it was his fiancée and not a Hungarian Horntail he was facing, but he wasn't sure which prospect was scarier at the moment – marriage or becoming a shish-ka-bob.

"Come on, Mate! We can't start without you!" Ron yelled, hoisting Harry up onto his feet.

Harry followed Ron out into the sunshine, smiling brightly. Fear and thrill filled him now.

"Be brave. You can do it."

_Be brave. Gryffindor Bravery. _

**Ginny**

Ginny took steadying breaths as she waited around the corner of the Burrow. The sun shone around her – on her, her parents, the lily coated trees and the Gnome-less garden to her right. She could not see the congregation yet, and they could not see her. She watched all of the people around her pair off instead.

First to go down the aisle was little Molly as ring bearer. She held in her hand a green pillow with white tassels, on which the rings had been secured with ribbon.

Second to go down the aisle after the music started were the maid and man of honor – Hermione and Ron. They linked arms and proceeded around the house's corner.

_Keep calm. Keep calm. Ron and Hermione got through their wedding. I can too. Gryffindor Bravery._

Next down the aisle was Luna, who was linking arms with George. In Luna's hair was a yellow lily.

'It's good luck to wear yellow on a wedding day!' She had chirruped, and Ginny hadn't complained.

_Almost my turn now!_

Following them was the last couple – Z and Fred.

_I'm up! Time to go. Gryffindor Bravery. Step, step, step. Keep moving. Gryffindor Bravery. Almost there. IT'S NOW!_

Ginny was beaming when she rounded the house and saw the setup for the first time. It was beautiful. The lilies in the trees were striking, and the sun was faultless. It illumined the crowd facing her. Friends and family were pressing in at her on all sides. They were all on their feet and facing her.

As she walked down the aisle, flanked both her Mother and her father, she glanced the scene around her. Professor McGonagall was smiling at her, and next to her were Professor Lupin and Tonks. They both waved at her as she passed. Charlie winked at his sister. Otto Kolinsky nodded at his seeker's bride, and Lennox Wallsmith flashed her a goofy smile. Dennis was standing on his chair to see her better, and Seamus' date Bex gazed at Harry in wonder.

Many others smiled and saluted the bride as she glided past but Ginny had eyes for only one. Harry was standing only a few feet from her. He was beaming at her and she was beaming back.

_Just a few more steps._

All fear had washed away like butter on a hot knife once see had seen Harry. Nothing could go wrong when he was around. All could only be well.

Ginny took the last few steps and was finally level with Harry. She beamed. He smiled radiantly back, and took her hand as she handed her bouquet to her maid-of-honor.

She squeezed Harry's hand and glanced back at her parents. Her father was smiling sentimentally at her, while Molly Weasley had tears steadily rolling down her cheeks.

"Welcome everyone." Kingsley Shackelbolt boomed in front of them. As Minister of Magic, he had the power to marry a couple. Harry and Ginny had seized upon the opportunity to have a close friend perform the ceremony.

"We are here today to celebrate the most wonderful union of love between the two people that stand here before me. They have not had an easy rode, and I am brilliantly happy that it has all ended as well as it has. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley have worked harder to reach this marriage than most, and this day is a very just reward to our happy couple.

"Who here gives this woman to be wed?"

_I give myself to be wed, thank you._ Ginny thought.

As she did so, her father, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron all stepped forward. "I do," they all chanted in unison.

Everybody laughed, Ginny, Harry and Kingsley among them.

Half an hour later, it was time to say their vows. Harry began. "Ginny, there's so much to say about you, but I can't say it all; I don't have endless time. You are beautiful and smart. You are the bravest and most patient person that I know. We have gone through so much in our lives, and I am overjoyed that we get to spend the rest of what's in store for us together. I want to hold you forever, I want to love you forever. Thank you for giving my the chance to do so, even though I don't deserve you."

Ginny took a breath. "Yes you do." She whispered to Harry, resisting the urge to kiss him.

"I love you, Ginny." Harry finished.

Everyone in the crowed sighed. Ginny could hear her mother sobbing quietly.

"Harry Potter.," She began, "you are devilishly handsome and incredibly reckless. I wouldn't change you one bit. If you weren't reckless, you would be boring. I couldn't handle boring. I love you for all of your stupid, self-sacrificing acts. You are the most caring, sweetest man that I have ever or will ever meet. I cannot even began to fathom why you chose me of all people, but I am so glad that you did. I also am overjoyed at the prospect of spending the rest of my life with you, Harry. You are so sweet, smart, brave, loving, considerate… I love you."

Mrs. Weasley's sobs enlarged along with her smile.

Kingsley handed Harry Ginny's engagement ring. It had been so beautiful that Ginny had insisted that it be used as her wedding ring as well. There was not point, she had said, of buying a second ring.

"Repeat after me, please." Kingsley requested. "I, Harry James Potter,"

"I, Harry James Potter,"

"Give you this ring as a symbol of my love,"

"Give you this ring as a symbol of my love,"

"and a promise to love you for better or for worse, or in sickness or health."

"and a promise to love you for better or for worse, or in sickness or health." Harry repeated.

Shakelbolt produced the silver band that was Harry's.

She repeated the same vows that Harry had. "I, Ginevra Molly Weasley give you this ring as a symbol of my love and a promise to love you for better or worse, in sickness and in health."

_Which we already have._

Ginny slid the ring onto Harry's finger as Collin Creevy, their wedding photographer, snapped several photos.

Kingsley took his wand from the table beside them and placed it on their intertwined hands. There was a large glow of white light that encompassed their hands for several moments. Inside the white light were strands of other colors. Ginny saw red and bottle green slip through the glow. Both strings grew in size and wrapped around their fists. A golden strip of light snuck its way under each of their rings and bound them together. There was a momentary pressure on their hands which was then released.

Kingsley Shakelbolt smiled warmly at the two of them. "I now pronounce you man and wife!" he exclaimed.

The crowd behind them erupted. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing freely now, and everyone was on their feet. The clapping was enormous – cheers were echoed through the trees.

A small gust of wind blew a cloud of color changing lilies out of the tree. They fell lightly onto Harry and Ginny as they shared their first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

**=D =D =D =D =D THERE YOU GO! THAT'S THE WEDDING! IT'S MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! IT TOTALS AT 3245 WORDS EXACTLY! I'M SO GLAD THAT IT'S OUT – I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT! =D =D =D =D =D =D **

**Hey, sorry it took a while, but I had to camps that were back to back. That threw a wrench into the works for a bit, but I'm back now! =D **

**I really, really hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I'm a little iffy on the Harry/Ginny speeches, but I have no experience to go off of. I must say that my favorite part of the chapter is the end, with the glow around their hands and the cloud of lilies that fell on top of them. I just thought that it was so pretty, and the lilies falling kind of brought Harry's parents into the picture. It almost felt as if Lily and James were giving their blessing.**

**Please review! I want to know what you thought of the end and of the Rita Skeeter article. And the wedding in general. I figured that Harry and Ginny would both want a homey wedding, with no outsiders, hence Kingsley marrying them and Collin being the photographer.**

**=D I love you! =D**

**~GinnyPotter365~**

**P.S. I've added some new links to my page. They're links to Ginny's hairdo, bouquet and ring. (You'll just have to imagine the engraving, I'm sorry to say.) Also, the bridesmaid dresses is on there. Enjoy! I want to know what you think of them.**

**P.P.S. THIS IS MY 30****TH**** CHAPTER! =^D I am SOOOOOOOOO pumped about that! =D**


	31. Rhapsodic Reception

The applause that continued to ring through the Burrow's backyard was tumultuous. Harry and Ginny, connected at the hand, turned to face their friends and family. The couple was beaming.

"Congratulations!" Somebody shouted from the crowd.

"Congratulations!"

"Congrats!"

A fresh ring of genial and excited congratulations rose from the group.

Ginny looked over at Harry to see him gazing rapturously at her. Glowing, Ginny hugged her husband. Harry embraced her tightly back. When they released each other, both were emitting the sun from their face.

Still connected by their intertwined fingers, Harry and Ginny smiled at the crowd. Collin continued to snap photographs.

"Congratulations, you two." Kingsley applauded the couple.

"Thank you."

Ginny felt a tap on her back. She turned around and was quickly engulfed by Hermione. Ginny hugged her best friend tightly in return.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Potter!" Hermione yelled.

"I like the sound of that." Ginny said.

"Me too." Harry agreed, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

Suddenly, the radiant couple was surrounded by well wishers. People were pushing in all around, jostling for position.

"I'm so happy for you, Ginny! And you, Harry. You're going to be so happy…" Luna called.

"I wish you both the best." Professor McGonagall informed them.

"My little sister's married before me!" Charlie interjected.

"Good luck!" Tonks added.

"It was such a beautiful ceremony!"

"The lilies are lovely..."

_Click, click, click _went the camera.

"I love your dress, Ginny!"

Mrs. Weasley was blissful as tears silently rolled down her cheeks. Her husband hugged her as he beamed at his only daughter. Ginny beamed back at him as the sun reflected of the bald patches of his head.

"Let's break it up a bit!" Ron called above the general hubbub, fighting the way to his family. Once he got to the front, he stopped moving and smiled. He looked at Harry, who looked back at him.

"Congratulations, Mate. Sis." He said, giving them a goofy grin.

Smiling, Harry gave Ron a brief hug. "Thanks."

Ginny smiled to see the two of them framed against the crowd. Suddenly, Fred was on one side of her and George was on the other.

"Let's get this party started!" George yelled.

Fred pointed his wand at the ground and out of it erupted a haze of smoke that twisted itself into a stage. The stage materialized below them, and, gaining legs, pushed up from under them, knocking nearly everybody on it down. Tonks fell off the stage, and Hermione fell onto Ron.

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Is everybody okay?" Harry asked the group at large.

Ginny was laughing as she extricated herself from her twin brothers.

"Sorry, Mum! I didn't realize it would be quite so explosive."

"You should have!"

"Ven do ohh do anyving zat isn't explosive?" Fleur asked.

Everyone in the vicinity laughed.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked Luna.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine."

"What about little Lynn/Ariel?"

"Little he or she is fine. I fell on my back." She smiled.

"What about you, Hermione?" Harry inquired.

Wincing, Hermione painfully pushed herself up. "I think I'm fine. I fell on my side, and Ron cushioned my stomach."

"Way to take care of both your wife and daughter all at once!" Z congratulated Ron.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron griped and he gingerly got to his feet and helped Hermione back on hers.

Once everybody was back on their feet, Percy had received an Ice Pack, and Neil's cut had been mended, the Weasley family snapped into action. Mrs. Weasley conjured tables along the side of the yard, caused plates to materialize on them, and summoned a dance floor. Hermione made lily centerpieces appear on the tables, and Mr. Weasley conjured up a microphone and sound system on top of Fred's stage. Bill placed a CD on the CD player, and George took the mic.

"Thank you, thank you. Thank you everybody for gracing us with your presence. My little sister, our bride, and Harry Potter, the little blighter who has stolen my sister's heart, are _very_ happy you could come." He cooed into the microphone.

Everybody in the vicinity laughed as he continued. "Now, I know we all want to start partying, but, you all know Mr. Potter. He **always** has to be the center of attention. He and Ginny would now like to now share their first dance as Husband and Wife."

Everyone started to clap again as Mrs. Potter tugged Mr. Potter onto the dance floor.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey never dreaming what we'd have to go through. Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you._

A woman's voice sang as the music began to pipe through the speakers.

Harry pulled Ginny close to him as the next lyrics, sang by a man, filled the backyard. _No one told me I was going to find you. Unexpected, what you did to my heart._

"We did it," Ginny murmured, lost in Harry's bright green eyes.

"We did," Harry agreed, equally floundering in Ginny's brown eyes.

Ginny laid her head on Harry's chest, savoring the instant. This moment was perfection in itself. She was wrapped in Harry's arms, her loving him, and him loving her; she was a married woman; her family and friends were supporting and surrounding them. Harry was warm and she could smell his familiar scent embrace her just as well as his arms.

"I love you." Ginny whispered as both male and female sand around them.

_And life is a road and I wanna to keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey._

Harry looked down lovingly at his sweet bride. She was so beautiful. It was impossible for Harry to decide what was more perfect: this moment or Ginny herself. Love pressed in at him from all sides. It lifted him up and made him a bit dizzy.

Family.

It hit Harry then.

He was surrounded by honest-to-god family. The Weasley's had always been like family to him, but the truly were now. The thought made him hold onto Ginny tighter than he ever had before.

She was so kind and brave. She loved him, and he loved her.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure.  
_

_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true.  
_

_Now here we stand unafraid of the future at the beginning with you._

"_I._ _Love. You._" Harry hissed, emphasizing every word.

She kissed him.

It was soft and loving while, at the same time, firm. It was bliss and awareness. It was perfection; it was love. Her lips tasted so sweet, and her arms around his neck pressed against his neck, cooling the heat that was building from her caress.

She pulled away all too soon.

"Our family's here." She said.

'Our family' twisted itself delightfully through Harry's head.

Harry beamed. "We'll just have to save that for tonight."

"That sounds good to me." Ginny answered as Harry twirled her around the dance floor.

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep going on. Starting out on a journey._

"You've gotten better at dancing than you were at the Yule Ball." Ginny commented, smiling.

"I may have gotten some private instruction." Harry replied mischievously.

"Oh, Hermione." Ginny said knowingly.

"She told me that she didn't want me to embarrass myself. And, now that I see all of these people here, I'm glad she made me practice."

_In_ _the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with youuuuuu._

The song ended on a wavering note and everyone began to clap once more. Harry picked up his bride and twirled her in a circle. Both were laughing when he replaced her on the floor.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we have one last dance before we open the floor for guest dancing." Percy had claimed the microphone. "My sister Ginny will now share a dance with our father Arthur Weasley, and Harry will be sharing a dance with Mrs. Molly Weasley."

The congregation's well used hands were put to use once more as Harry and Ginny greeted their respective dance partners.

XXXX

Several hours later, the party was still in full swing. Toasts had been administered, and the delicious, homemade cake had been cut. All of Mrs. Weasley's food had been devoured, but she had somehow managed to produce mountains of cream puffs that were now floating everywhere. The lanterns that hung among the lilies had been lit long ago, and the security guards had been sent home.

Kenneth Wallsmith was completely hammered; Professor McGonagall was sipping water. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were dancing, as were Percy and Aubrey. Little Molly was sleeping under a table; Fleur was in the house feeding Victorie. Dean was talking with his girlfriend and Lupin, and Tonks was discussing work with Shakelbolt. Fred, George and Z were taking turns controlling the music. Collin Creevy was kept busy to his hearts content snapping pictures of it all.

Harry was sitting, slightly removed from the party, with some of his favorite people in the world. Ginny was on his right, Hermione on his left and Ron was sitting across from him.

"It really was beautiful." Hermione commented.

"Thanks." Harry and Ginny replied in unison.

The foursome fell silent for the moment.

"Well, here we are." Hermione commented.

Harry watched Fred, Z, George, Angelina, Charlie, and Tonks starting a conga line. "Here we are." He repeated. He turned back to the table happily. "We're all family now. No getting rid of anybody."

The all smiled.

"Can you believe how much has changed?" Ginny asked.

"I for one would not have guessed this to be my life when I was 21 if I had been asked when I was ten." Hermione answered. Placing one hand on Ron's, and her other on Harry's, she continued, "I wouldn't change it though."

"We certainly have had a pretty crazy life so far." Ron added, ticking them off on his fingers. "Let's see: We've saved the Sorcerer's stone, killed a basilisk, freed a convicted murderer, fought Death Eaters, and spent two years on the run hunting down Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. All before 22.

"Yeah, I'd say that we haven't exactly had the simplest of lives." He also smiled, reclaiming Hermione's hand. "But I'm pretty happy with the result."

Kingsley's laughter rang across the yard as Ginny took her husband's and brother's open hands, completing the circle. "I second that."

"Me too." Harry said.

Everybody at the table was quite for a several seconds. Nobody wanted to break the moment.

As it turned out, not one of them had to. After several seconds silence, Wallsmith ran past the table wearing nothing but his underwear. If there was ever anything to break a moment, that was it. They all started to laugh as Wallsmith's and Harry's fellow Quidditch team member Scipio Moby dashed after him, wand aloft.

Aunt Muriel tottered up to their table, condemning the display. "What a way to behave! And at a wedding. Tut, tut, tut. _Not_ the way things are meant to be run." Shaking her head, she looked at the table. "Hello, Ginvera, Ronald." She nodded. Staring at Harry, she wheezed, "Do you expect me to continue standing for much longer at my age?"

"Sorry, Mam." Harry said, quickly jumping out of his seat.

"What a way for a groom to act! You are not the best of hosts."

Ginny stood up and forced Harry into her recently vacated seat. She then resumed sitting, but on Harry's lap instead of a chair.

"That is not a dignified way to act, Ginvera." Aunt Muriel admonished her Great-Niece.

"It's my wedding, Aunt Muriel."

Muriel's face went red. "I never! That is no way to talk to your elders, little missy. You are barely nineteen! You have no business dictating rules of society."

Ginny just rolled her eyes and kissed Harry. That would show her aunt what she thought of her "rules of society."

Snorting, Aunt Muriel diverted her eyes.

_Damn! _Ginny thought. _I thought that would make her leave. _

The small group only had to endure Muriel's downcast remarks for several minutes. They were saved by Fred and George who, slightly tipsy, had decided to reclaim the mic.

"Hello? Hello?"

"This is on? Right? Am I right?"

"Oh, screw this."

Both the twins whipped their wands out with a flourish. Fred pointed his at George, and George at Fred. "Sonorous." They said in unison.

Fred hit his target, but George did not. His spell hit Wallsmith right as he was shouting, "…underwear! I caaaaaaaaam weaaaaaaa what eeeever I waant!" He continued to let loose a string of very crude and very loud words that caused a ripple of laughter among the younger crowd and affronted looks by the older of the group.

The performance was too much for Aunt Muriel, who stood up, declared herself done with the proceedings, and tottered back to the house. Nobody tried to stop her.

"Sorry!" George yelled.

Wallsmith was half way through a very colorful declaration when Moby finally managed to tackle him. Once he silenced him, Moby stunned his teammate. "Only way to stop him!" He yelled as Wallsmith landed on the ground with a large thud. "Please – continue!"

"As we were saying," Fred said through the laughter of the crowd, "we have a very special treat!"

The twin's audience gave them their full attention.

"This is a little song that I reminded Fred of, and we decided that we had to give you a special performance." George shouted.

"Our dear sister wrote this for her husband when she was a little tot."

"Only eleven."

"A little Valentine's gift."

"Ready, Fred?"

"Ready, George."

Clearing their throats, the twins launched into song. "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled **toooad**; his hair is as daaark as a blackboard. I wish he was miiiiiiiiine, he's really diviiiiiiiine, the heeeerrroooo who conquerrreeeeeeeed the Dark **Looooooord**!"

Ginny buried her face in Harry's shoulder as the audience roared with laughter.

"We just wanted to remind Harry of how long he tortured our little sister with his fresh pickled toad eyes and blackboard dark hair!"

"It really was unfair, Mate!"

Extricating herself from her husband, Ginny brandished her fist at her brothers. She would have waved her wand, but it was in the house.

"We think you should apologize." Fred and George said in unison.

"Kiss her!" Dean yelled.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" The chant went around the garden.

Harry happily apologized for his looks. "I am so sorry! Will you forgive me?" He asked dramatically, going with the act.

"Maybe..." Ginny said, reaching out to him for another kiss. Smiling, she granted forgiveness.

As the crowd's attention drifted away from them, Harry checked his watch. "Honey?" he said. "I think it's time to go."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"I feel as if I should be sad, leaving my wedding." She said coyly as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "But I'm not. I wonder why that could be…."

"I'd be glad to help you figure that out." Harry offered.

"I would appreciate that."

Once they had resurfaced they quietly snuck into the house, making sure nobody noticed their disappearance. They returned several minutes later, dressed in travel clothes. Ginny was wearing denim shorts and a black t-shirt, Harry in kaki shorts and blue and yellow checked button up. Both were toting a suitcase.

Holding hands, they looked around the yard for their family. Spotting Ron and Hermione, they walked over to the tree by the stage where they were standing.

"Hey, guys. We're going to be off." Harry said as they reached them.

"Really? I hope you have a great honeymoon. We will all miss you." Hermione said, embracing her friends in turn.

"We will! And we'll miss you guys as well. Now don't go and have little Izzy while we're gone. I want to be here for the main event!" Ginny replied, hugging her sister.

"She'd better not be! We haven't even finished the nursery yet."

Ron gave Harry another brief hug as Ginny and Hermione said their goodbyes. "Er… Bye." Ron said, unsure of what else to say. 'Have fun' did not seem appropriate somehow. "Have a nice trip!" He finally exclaimed, glad of something else to say.

"Thanks. We will. And if Izzy's born while we're gone, good luck."

"Thanks."

Fred and George arrived moments later to break up the parting.

"Hello!" They shouted. "Howz it goin?"

"We were just about to leave…" Ginny told them.

"Already?"

"No!"

"Unheard of!"

"Unspeakable!"

"How could you think of doing such a thing?"

"What's unheard of?" Tonks asked, pausing as she walked towards a floating plate of Crème Puffs.

"Harry and Ginny are leaving!"

"Already?"

"Yes."

"I hope that you have a great trip!" Tonks said, embracing both of them at once. "Have fun. The wedding was really wonderful. Really. Really beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Now, we have to find the rest of my – our family to say goodbye."

"You're saying goodbye?" Percy asked, approaching the growing group.

"Yeah, we were just and head off…"

"You're leaving?" Mrs. Weasley inquired as she appeared.

"We're trying…"

"Oh! I hope that the two of you have a _wonderful_ trip! We're all going to miss you while you're gone, of course." Mrs. Weasley practically choked Ginny as she began to hug her through her own tears. "Oh, I can't believe that you're leaving! It's really all over already! You're going on this honeymoon and then you're going to live at your little flat – just the two of you! It's going to be so lonesome here…" She switched to choking her newest son-in-law.

Harry embraced her back. He still loved receiving hugs from Mrs. Weasley, even when he couldn't breathe. It was comforting, somehow, to know that the hugs would never end now.

Mr. Weasley eventually arrived to pry Mrs. Weasley off of the couple.

"Bye, you two." He said.

"Bye, Dad. I love you."

"Bye, Mr. Weasley. Bye, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

The next thing that Harry and Ginny knew, they were floating in the mid air. Thrashing around, they saw Fred and George had their wands pointed at them.

"Let us down!"

"What are you doing?"

Laughing along with everyone else, the twins propelled the couple to the stage. Leaping on next to them, George snatched the microphone.

"Our lovely couple has just informed us that they are _leaving_! Now, they were planning on just slipping away. We couldn't have that!"

Fred stole the mic. "So we brought them up to say goodbye to all of you at once! What do you two have to say for yourself?"

Harry found the mic shoved into his hand. Glancing at Ginny, he was momentarily derailed. She was laughing, and her eyes were lit in beautiful laugher. She looked happy, and in that happiness was a natural, entrancing beauty. He froze for another moment, hit with the realization that the beautiful, wonderful, brave, caring, smart, sassy woman next to him was his wife. She looked at him with eyes were so rich and attractive, he completely lost himself in them.

Several long seconds later, Harry remembered where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. He gave himself a little shake and looked down at the microphone. Then he looked at the crowd. He could see his family and friends crowed around the stage, all there to support them.

"Er…" he said into the mic, a little awkwardly. "Well, Ginny and I were just about to leave, and we would like to thank you for coming to our wedding. It was great to see all of you again, and we want to thank you for making it such a fantastic time."

"So, thank you everybody. We're going to have a lot of great memories. Thank you all for coming!"

Ginny looked up at Harry. "I think we should just leave from here. We'll never get away if we go down there." She whispered as she replaced the microphone back on its holder.

Harry pressed his lips to those of his wife and silently summoned their suitcases to the stage. Each grasped onto the handle of one and looked out at the crowd.

"Bye!"

"Bye, everyone!" Harry shouted.

Harry pulled his wand from his front pocket and Ginny from a pouch on her suitcase. Amidst all of the goodbyes and applause, they spun around and Disapparated.

**So there's the next installment. Perhaps it was a rather wild reception, but the couple is only nineteen and twenty! They're bound to have some kooky friends and a crazy wedding party.**

**I hope that you enjoyed it! I know it took me a while, but I've been really busy! I hope to finish this story before school starts, but that's only two weeks away, so I don't think that will happen. **

**I only have 3-4 chapters left! D=**

**Please Review!**

**Love,**

**~GinnyPotter365~**


	32. Family Pictures

**This is the final chapter of **_**Together**_**; I hope that you enjoy it.**

Ginny stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was starting to grey a bit, especially around the temples. Crows feet were appearing around her eyes, and she wasn't as skinny as she used to be. None of this pleased her, but it showed her life. Each grey hair was evidence of a prank pulled by James and Lily, each laugh line around her mouth was a testament to Albus' comments so serious they were amusing. She could still see his little face all the way back to when he was two, informing her of facts that she didn't even know. There was nothing wrong with her memory, thank God. She had no signs of Alzheimer's that her father had shown near the end.

The slight arthritis in her wrists showed the heavy impact of Quaffle after Quaffle being caught in the tips of her fingers during her years with the Hollyhead Harpies. It was evidence of stirring hundreds of bowls of cookies for her three children and, later, her eight grandchildren. Her wrists felt the strain of lifting her children, nieces, nephews and grandchildren into her lap for cuddles and stories. They felt the strain of holding her body weight when she worked out, and when she was snapped back by Harry when they went dancing.

She was not a broken down buffer, though. Not even close. She still flew during Quidditch games with her children and their children, and she and Harry never lost interest in what was going on in the Ministry. Being the wife of Harry Potter still demanded many political events such as speeches or galas. She herself was requested for lectures. They fancied themselves a power couple, balancing family, politics, sports, leisure and enjoying each other's company.

"Honey?" Harry poked his head around the door into their room.

"Yes?" She asked, turning around to look at the man she still loved. He had a few grey hairs, but he was as much of a bean pole as ever. His vision was declining even more in his old age, and so his circular glasses were thicker than they used to be.

"People are starting to arrive." Harry informed her with a smile.

"Great!" She said, and sprung from her perch to fly over to the door. It had been much too long since she had seen her siblings for such an extended period of time, and to day was going to be crazy. Thank Merlin she still enjoyed chaos.

As she reached the door Harry reached out to take her hand. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and they proceeded to join the family congregating in the kitchen.

The way from their room to the kitchen lead through the entire house, and the entire way was covered in pictures. Most of the people in the pictures are alive, happy, and coming to visit the house today. A fair number, however, a number much to large for anyone's liking, were not with them anymore. Arthur and Molly Weasley among them, their picture is surrounded by pictures of their family. After today there will be more pictures to add, as that is the main reason that all of the Weasley decedents and relations are congregating at the Potter household. Family Picture Day.

These family pictures are no normal family pictures. They are they grand finale of a week long Family Reunion. Every person involved in the three living generations is present. The thought made Ginny smile every time she thought of it. Everyone had reconnected, from Percy's wife Aubrey to Ron and Hermione's daughter's sons.

It had been quite an affair. Today the camera man's largest challenge was going to be fitting all 79 people present into one camera frame. The individual family shots would be much easier.

They decided to go in chronological order. The oldest Weasley being Bill, he and Fleur went under the large tree first, followed by their brood. Their youngest child and only son Jules was first to join them with is wife Anastasia. Their son Zacharias yanked at his blond hair as they were joined by Fleur and Bill's eldest daughter, Victorie, her husband Teddy and their two daughters Willow and Charlotte.

"Gabrielle! Andrew!" Fleur called out, searching the crowd for her middle child and her son-in-law.

"We're coming!" Drew Fredette called out.

"Hurry, Aunt Gabby!" Zacharias called, eyeing his second cousins in the crowd not under the tree. He was eager for pictures to be over with so he could eat and play.

Eventually Gabby and Drew managed to drag their children Kira, Griffin and Kent under the tree.

Snap, snap, snap went the camera.

The small family of Charlie's was next. He went under the tree with his daughter Tami her dark haired daughter Janica. When Tami's mom, Charlie's ex-girlfriend Daria, found out she was pregnant she wanted nothing to do with the baby. Charlie couldn't bear the thought of a child of his being raised in a miscellaneous Romanian orphanage, so he did what he had to do. Single fatherhood was hard, but he loved Tami more than anything. The only thing that came close to it was his love for his Granddaughter, Janica. While his initial reaction to Janica's existence wasn't a pleasant one, his daughter had only been sixteen, for God's sake, they had dealt with it.

The picture of three people to represent three generations, one with flaming red hair and two with silky black, was taken and Percy's immediate family followed. This picture of Percy, his wife Aubrey, their daughter Molly her husband Joseph, and Percy's grandchildren Emily and Josiah was quickly and efficiently taken. Becoming older had only made Percy more strict and demanding.

Fred and Z went under the tree with their second daughter Lena after the other Weasleys had left. The whole family tried to ignore the gaping hole that was left, but the awkwardness did not fade. Fred and Z's eldest daughter Georgiana hadn't had much contact with anyone in the family for years; ever since she ran off with Draco Malfoy's son Scorpius. Everyone knew that Fred and Z had a grandson named Pax, but the most of the elder generation had never met him. He had made peace with his second cousins, and was actually quasi-friends with two or three of them, but too much had passed in their parent's generation for reconciliation. Fred and Z lead happy lives despite only meeting their grandson once or twice, and Lena not producing any children. Painfully shy, Lena Zonko-Weasley oversaw the financial side of Weasley's Wizard Weezes and lived in the flat that her father and uncle used to occupy.

George and Angelina bounded to claim the sunny spot by the tree and lake with smiles and jokes. They were followed by their bachelor son Fred, second son Dyson, his wife Emilia and their daughter Marcy. Here to, the family held a sadness of a missing family member. Dyson and Emilia's second daughter Emma-Lee died when she was only three months old of SIDS. Their plans for a large family had ended in grief.

Last to join the group was their youngest, divorced son Logan. His sons Matt and Bently raced their sister Penny to the tree and they nearly knocked their grandpa over in the process. George laughed and swung Bently around while Matt tried to climb the tree. Logan pulled him back and the family arranged themselves in an orderly pose. Angelina's genes had indeed been strong, and all of her children and children's children had her skin color. George looked so pale in comparison it's effect was almost comical.

Once they finally extricated themselves from the tree, the largest family of all took their spot at the lakeside.

Ron and Hermione, whose family had started early, had not stopped growing since. Izzy had been followed not long after by another daughter Myah, and a few years later identical twins Diana and Anne-Paige had swelled the family to one of six. The second surprise baby for Ron and Hermione gave them their fifth child and only son, Graham Arthur Weasley, whom everyone called Trey.

Izzy walked up to the tree with a doll-looking daughter named Brooklyn, her baby son Parker and her husband Josh. They were followed by Luna's son Lynn. Izzy and Lynn had always been the best of friends, and when Lynn's partner Marcus, a black man with a voice deep enough to rival Kingsely Shackelbolt, had declared that he didn't want any children, Lynn and Izzy had made their decision. Nine months after Lynn's special donation, their beautiful daughter Brooklyn Iris Weasley had been born. She was a petite child with her grandmother and father's large blue eyes and blond hair. Brooklyn was six when her mother began to date Josh and ten when they got married.

Both she and Parker had been dressed to a T by their mother, who owned the first muggle clothing store for Wizards. The store helped Witches and Wizards wear clothing that was fashionable and went together as to not arouse suspicion when they went into the Muggle World. It had earned Izzy and Lynn, her business partner, an 'Order of Merlin, Second Class' for "Aiding in the continual secrecy and protection of the Wizarding Community."

Myah was the last of the extended family's single parents. She also had a sweet daughter, and her name was Celia. Myah's husband Stephan Dhal had been a muggle and a professor at a local college before he died in a car crash when he was 37. That left Myah widowed at 29 with a two year old daughter. They had, however, gotten through it together. Now mother and daughter were inseparable. They were the very best of friends and Celia did not want for a male role model. She had enough uncles around to fill that role, and enough family to fulfill any love that she needed.

Bringing with them much noise and kerfuffle, Anne-Paige's brood of six sons joined the growing group. Ashton, Jem, Tybalt, Duncan, Irving and Bruno made a striking group of young men, all ranging in different hair colors and levels of attractiveness. Tybalt, the third oldest, wore his square glasses in a nonchalant way that added to his 'dirty professor' look. Irving was staring at the grass in a spacey way, and the overly freckled Bruno clambered to be held by his father Brent. Anne-Paige had never wanted daughters and had been thoroughly pleased to share a house with seven males.

Identical to the last freckle, Anne-Paige's twin Diana walked up with her husband Quinn Darcy, her son Damien and their daughter Levi. Levi was dragged from her Quidditch by her cousin Kelan, who was the middle child and only son of Trey. Trey and his wife Evanna, sister of Lynn, led two daughters, Thérèse and Ramora, to their places and situated themselves on the grass by Kelan.

After making sure that everyone from Ron to Bruno was in their place, Hermione settled herself in the middle of her large 25 person family. All smiles, the gingers, blondies and brunettes smile for the family archive.

As the baby, Ginny and her family were the last to have their picture take. She herded her grandchildren and, even harder to get a hold of, her kids. Harry leaned up against the willow, his hair messed up as always. He smiled as Ginny placed his children next to him on either side. James, the oldest, was on his left, and Albus next to Lily on Harry's right.

James's wife Alisha settled herself next to him, and James put his arm around her. Their children Jared, Rachel, Faith and Lily sprawled on the grass in front of them, mingling with their cousins. None of the adults tried to separate the children into separate groups by immediate family, and Albus' twins Felix and Gwen were all mixed up with James' four kids and Lily's two sons Dax and Grigor. Sitting silently next to Lily was her husband, Victor Krum's son Aleksandar. Albus' muggle wife Katie squished her way through the mass of children on the ground and squeezed between Albus and Harry. Ginny settled herself on the grass next to her only daughter, and smiled at her sons.

Once the Potter family picture was taken, it came time for the big one. All 79 of them did their best to squish under the tree, and they were eventfully successful. Sure, Jem got banged against the tree and Parker fell into the lake, but who's counting?

Ginny would look at that picture for years to come with pleasure. You could tell that everyone was truly happy. Drama and strife had occurred in their lives from the beginning, but they had come out on the other side of it stronger together. All of the smiles were real, and you could see the family love hovering in every corner of the picture. Every single person was happy with their life.

**Harry**

Harry pulled his lovely bride nearer to him as he did almost every night. He could not have asked for a better life. He had the most amazing family a person could ask for, and a head full of enough wonderful memories to crowd out the bad ones. Next to his bed was a picture of his parents, waving and smiling next to the one of his whole family. They all jostled and laughed eternally at him every time he closed his eyes to sleep and greeted him every morning. There was no image sweeter to him, except the one that was the absolute first and last thing he saw every day; the face of Ginny.

"Ginny?" Harry said in the dark.

"Mmm?" She asked as she snuggled into his chest.

"I love you."

She kissed his shoulder. "I love you, too, Harry." She said, her voice ringing with emotion. She looked up into his face and he kissed her lips, which were still the lips of a nineteen year old to him. She was so feisty and spirited still; still the woman he had married and loved his whole life.

Each kiss was fresh, tasting of happiness and memories. Each tasted of each other, and to Harry and Ginny there was nothing better than that.

**Thank you everyone who has read this story so much! You cannot imagine how much all of the reviews meant to me, epically when I would look back and see how poor the beginning chapters and spellings were. I know that not many people will read this chapter because I haven't updated in so long that even those who have it on alert will have forgotten the plot. That's okay. I just really wanted to let this story have an ending, and I wanted to share the characters I invented with all of you. I will be posting another chapter right after this one that will contain the descriptions of the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** generations I invented. Check it out if you're interested!**

**81250 words.**

**Hours of work.**

**Love forever,**

**~GinnyPotter365~**


	33. Character Sketches

**Character Planning**

**Ages as of 2013**

**Molly 15, Gryffindor, February 8****th****, 1997**

**Victorie 13, Beauxbatons, December 26****th****, 1999**

**Izzy 13, Gryffindor, June 5****th****, 2000**

**Tami 12, Gryffindor, January 3****rd****, 2002**

**Gabby 11, Gryffindor July 12****th****, 2002**

**Fred 11, Gryffindor, September 23****rd****, 2002**

**Myah 9, Ravenclaw May 21****st****, 2004**

**Jules 8, Gryffindor/ Beauxbatons October 8****th****, 2005**

**Dyson 8 seventh year, Gryffindor, November 24****th****, 2005**

**Diana 7 sixth year, Gryffindor March 13****th****, 2006**

**Anne-Page 7, sixth year, Gryffindor March 14****th****, 2006**

**Lena 7 sixth year, Hufflepuff, May 6****th****, 2006**

**James 6 fifth year, Gryffindor, January 12****th****, 2007**

**Logan 6 fifth year, Gryffindor, June 27****th****, 2007 **

**George 4fourth year, Slytherin September 11****th****, 2009**

**Albus 4 fourth year, Gryffindor October 24****th****, 2009**

**Lilly 3 third year, Gryffindor August 7****th****, 20010**

**Trey 1, Gryffindor August 2****nd****, 2012**

**Lynn 12, Gryffindor, August 18****th****, 2000**

**Teddy 10, Gryffindor, August 20****th****, 2002**

**Tonks 5 fifth year, Gryffindor, April 22****nd****, 2007**

**Evanna 1, first year, Gryffindor April 16****th**** 2011**

**Celestia 1, first year, Gryffindor/Ravenclaw April 16****th****, 2011**

Ron+Hermione

_Isabella Jean Weasley (Izzy) _

Oldest

Hermione's hair, Ron's color

Hermione's height

Ron's blue eyes

Very outgoing

Ron's grades

Grows up to own the first ever Muggle Clothes Shop for Wizards.

Godparents- Harry&Ginny

Hogwarts house-Gryffindor

Dislikes Quittage

Name-dropper

Has Lynn's daughter, Brooklyn, at 30. Marries at forty.

_Myah Molly Weasley_

Strait hair, Hermione's color

Freckles

Brown eyes

Loves to read

Grandfather's favorite

Quiet

Hermione's grades, but even smarter

Marries Muggle, they own a bookshop together, he dies and then she becomes Hogwarts Librarian. Sells bookshop to Albus.

Hogwarts house- Ravenclaw

Horrible at Quittage

Godparents- Bill&Fleur

_Diana Genivra Weasley_

Anne-Page's twin

Straight red hair

Pixie cut hair

Blue eyes

Tall

Very talented Quittage player

Hogwarts house-Gryffindor

Godparents-

Tad bossy

_Anne-Page Olivia Weasley_

Female Fred/George

Identical to her twin Diana

Decent Quittage player

Hogwarts house-Gryffindor

Godparents-Fred/George

A little insensitive, slightly quick tempered

_Graham Arthur Weasley (Trey)_

Smart like Grandfather

Serious slacker

Rude like father

Cocky

Very handsome

Taller than Ron-6ft 3"

Well built- very muscular

Long reddish-brown hair

Dark brown eyes

Hogwarts House-Gryffindor

Decent Quittage player

Godparents-Percy&Audrey

Kind hearted

Concerned about image

Loves animals

Grows up to marry Evanna and they become traveling Naturalists

Izzy 13, June 5th, 2000

Myah 9, May 21st, 2004

Diana 7 March 13th, 2006

Anne-Page 7, March 14th, 2006

Trey 1, August 2nd, 2012

Harry+Ginny

_James Sirius Potter_

Godparents-Ron&Hermione

Hogwarts House-Gryffindor

Quittage ability-decent

Appearance: Little Harry but with Brown eyes (Identical to Albus)

Schooling-Even with Harry, Skilled at Charms

Personality-Little James

_Albus Ronald/Rubeus Potter_

Godparents-George&Angelina

Appearance-Little Harry but with Brown eyes (Identical to James)

Quittage ability-Quite skilled, no interest

Hogwarts House-Gryffindor

Schooling-Slightly better than Harry, Very skilled at Transfiguration

Personality-Kind hearted, generous, hardworking, studious, very witty, relatively shy (Gets along very will with older cousin Myah)

Writes textbooks, works at a bookshop.

_Lily Molly Potter_

Godparents-Fred&Luna

Hogwarts House-Gryffindor

Quittage ability-Quite decent

Appearance- Ginny's hair, but Harry's black. Brown eyes. Very slender

Schooling-Level with Harry

Personality- Vivacious, witty, smooth, funny, a little proud, judgmental, sometimes judges on appearances

_Joann__e Hermione Potter (Jo/ JoJo) (_This is a 4th child of Harry and Ginny's that I didn't include)

_Godparent- Lupin&Tonks_

_Hogwarts House-Gryffindor_

_Quittage ability-Harry Amazing_

_Appearance-Ginny's color hair, Harry's wildness, Harry's green eyes, slim like Harry, needs glasses, wears contacts_

_Schooling Level-Horrible at Transfiguration, Good at Charms and Herbology, Great at potions _

_Biggest name is Quidditch. Becomes Seeker for Hollyhead Harpies, eventually captain. _

James 6, January 12th, 2007

Albus 4, October 24th, 2009

Lilly 3, July 7th, 20010

_Jo 1, November 22__nd__, 2012_

Other

Percy+Audrey

_Molly Audrey Weasley_

Smart, less pompous than Percy, head girl, Gryffindor, no Quittage interest, oldest of Weasley Grandchildren

Boring, sensible Ministry job. Marries ministry co-worker.

Bill+Fleur

_Victorie Apolline Weasley_

Just like mother

Stay at home mom

_Anastasie Gabrielle Weasley (Gabi to everyone but mother)_

Not at all like mother.

_Jules Lucas Weasley __(Julie-Anne, Fred, Dyson, Logan, George or when anyone is trying 2 annoy him)_

Mother/Father personality mix

George+Angelina

_Fred Cormac Weasley_

_Dyson Jacob Weasley _

Anne-Page/ Diana's best friend/partner in crime

Super hot

Teacher

_Logan Andrew Weasley_

Fred 11, September 23rd, 2002

Dyson 8, November 24th, 2005

Logan 6 fifth year, Gryffindor, June 27th, 2007

Fred+Zianna (Z)

_Zianna Rose Zonko-Weasley (Z)_

Personality-Crazy, fiery, sarcastic

2 years younger than Fred

Educated at Salem Witches Institute

_Selena Molly Zonko-Weasley (Lena)_

Girly, long hair, sweet, innocent, doe-eyed, Hufflepuff

Lives at home and works supplies department at WWW.

_Georgiana Lia Zonko-Weasley (Georgie)_

saucy, vivacious, up front, honest, dare devil, Slytherin, dark, runs away from home after 6th/7th year. Marries Scorpius Malfoy. They have a son named Pax Scorpius Malfoy

Lena 7 May 6th, 2006

George 4, September 11th, 2009

Charlie+ Daria

_Tami Ravyn Weasley_

Mum didn't want kids. Charlie is single Dad to Tami. Very Romanian in looks.

Tonks+Lupin

_Teddy Remus Lupin_

Marries Victorie. Becomes an Auror.

_Tonks Dora Lupin (TJ for Tonks Jr.)_

Mini Mother

Teddy 10, August 20th, 2002

Tonks 5 April 22nd, 2007

Luna+Neil (Noone)

_Lynn Neil Lovegood?/Noone? (Lynn)_

Party boy, best friends with Izzy, Izzy's business partner, Luna's hair color, gay

Luna+Rolf (Scamander)

_Evanna Kuu Scamander (Kuu-Finnish for moon) (Ava?/Eva?Eve?)_

Graceful, Passionate, beautiful, faithful, shortish hair to shoulders that's Luna's color, a lot like mother, quite but not shy, stick up for people being bullied. Doesn't like Trey very much at first, but they end up falling in love, slightly darker nature than rest of family

_Celestial Lua Scamander (Lua-Portuguese for Moon) (Celestia)_

Graceful, young at heart, pretty, faithful, long hair to waist that's Luna's color, mini Luna, loves animals, adores niece Brooklyn.

(Evanna and Celestia are Fraternal Twins.)

Colin Creevy&Annie 

_Nicholas Tyler Creevy_

Neville+Alyssa

_Frank Longbottem II_

Draco Malfoy + Caterina

Ariana Narcissa Malfoy

Draco Malfoy + Eloise 

_Scorpius Draco Malfoy_

_Sabrina Eloise Malfoy_

**Second Generation's Kids**

Izzy and Lynn

_Brooklyn Iris Weasley _

B-day: June 25th/Feb 15th/ Feb 14th

naïveté, kind, generous, modest, stunning, fashionable but classy, not influenced by trends, like mother has excessively large, doe shaped, eyes that are crystal blue like father.

Ravenclaw

Izzy and Josh 

Parker Antonio Taylor

_Much younger than Brooklyn. Energetic, immature. _

Myah and Stephen Dahl

_Stephen Rupert Dahl_

Muggle. College Professor. Marries Myah when he's 30 and she's 24. They have Celia when she's 29 and he's 35. Dies at 37.

_Celia Adriana Dahl_

Incredibly sweet and quite like mother. Brainy. Father calls her his little "Dahl" (Pronounced doll). Close friends w/ Brooklyn.

Anne-Paige and Brent Moore

6 sons

_Ashton Lennox Moore_

Handsome.

_Jem Malcolm Moore_

Awkward.

_Tybalt Leonardo Moore_

Incredibly hot. Glasses.

_Duncan Gregory Moore_

Surly

_Irving Fenton Moore_

Spacy

_Bruno Aaron Moore_

Freckly

Diana and Quinn Darcy

_Damien Hugo Darcy_

Anger issues

_Levi Nym Darcy_

Girl. Protective of family. Red hair w/ blond streaks.

Trey and Evanna Scamander

_Thérèse Phoebe Weasley_

Hyper.

_Kelan Sebastian Weasley_

_Ramora Juno Weasley_

Beautiful. Guys flock all over her. Respectful.

**Shakespearean Names**

(Each of Ron and Hermione's grandchildren has a name from Shakespearean work included in their name, to continue with the thing about Hermione's name being from _A Winter's Tale_)

**Celia **

**Tybalt**

**Duncan**

**Iris **

**Adriana**

**Lennox**

**Malcolm**

**Leonardo**

**Gregory**

**Fenton**

**Aaron**

**Hugo**

**Nym**

**Phoebe**

**Sebastian**

**Juno**

George and Scorpious

_Pax (Pax means Peace)Scorpious Malfoy_

B-day: October 31st

Lena

No kids

Teddy and Victorie

_Willow Fleur Weasley_

_Charlotta Dora Weasley_

TJ and Milo

(TJ is the daughter I invented for Tonks and Lupin)

_Dean Rand_

_Corrie Rand_

_Maura__ Rand_

_Laurence (Laurie) Rand_

James and Alisha

_Jared Albus Potter_

_Lily__ Ellen Potter_

_Rachel Alexandra Potter_

_Faith Jenna Potter_

Albus and Kate

Twins

_Guinevere Ginvera Potter (Ginvera is Italian for Guinevere)_

Exceptionally talented, Gryffindor

_Felix James Potter_

Incredibly smart, Gryffindor

Lily and Aleksandar

Aleksandar

Son of Krum

As big of a Quidditch star as father before him

2 sons

_Dax James Krum_

Strong and Silent like Grandpa Krum

_Grigor Krum (Greg)_

Tami and

Janica Weasley

Dyson and Emilia

Marcy

Emma-Lee

Gabi and Andrew

Kira

Griffin

Kent

_(__Brooklyn and Adam_

_Tori Amelia Francis)_


End file.
